POISON
by ANGELHINATA18
Summary: After ten years of medication the "POISON" in Tuskune's blood has dissapered, or has it? Soon an unquenchable thirst scorches his insides dry in agony. How will Moka save him,and what role dose Tuskune's friend Tanner play in his past and present life?
1. POISON

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TUSKUNE OR MOKA**

CHAPTER 1

10 YEARS AGO

"Tsukune!" yelled a familiar voice, "Are you going to push me or not?"

"Coming Moka," I called, and then ran over to meet her.

"What were you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I thought I saw someone I had seen earlier at my home when my mom and I left home so I could play with you."

Moka looked in the direction I was looking and glared.

"I don't see anyone. We have to finish playing before my dad comes back and takes me home."

Moka and I were friends since the first time we met in pre-k. Throughout the day we played tag, hide-and-seek, and took turns pushing each other on the swings. When we were both tired out I bought her and me a cherry flavored snow cone with the money my father gave me.

"Here you go," I said, trying to hand her the icy treat, but my footing caught something, dumping her cone all over her. My eyes open wide as she glared at me than I burst out laughing. Her face went as red as the cherry flavored food colouring. Unexpectedly her eyes lit up and she threw a hand full of melting ice into my face. Licking my lips I smiled at her mischievously. "THIS IS WAR!" I exclaimed. Back in fourth we threw ice at each other till we were sticky, red and cold. We stood facing each other huffing and puffing from the chase. The wind blew causing us both to shiver.

"I'm sorry Moka, are you going to get into trouble?" I said worried. Moka was gaping at me or at something behind me; however, once I looked over I didn't see anyone.

"Moka?" I said again now scared. I took a step closer, but out of nowhere Moka's dad appears. I jumped surprise.

"Sorry Tsukune, but it's getting late I should to take my daughter home. Look there's your mother now," he said pointing behind me.

I turned around and my mother was there. "Tsukune! What have you been doing to get all sticky like that!" my mother scolded.

"See you tomorrow Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted as we departed.

"Bye, Moka-chan!"

I waved as my mother carried me away in the opposite direction. As I watched Moka leave her smile suddenly turned into the saddest I've ever seen her become. I averted my vision because the look scared me more than her getting in to trouble. I turned towards the spot where I thought I had seen that man from earlier. He was there, but all I could focus were his cold, dark eyes. I shivered and my mother's hand tightens around mine.

"Let's hurry and get you into something warm and un-sticky," she said sweetly. Once we got home there was already a warmed bath prepared and the air was thick with dad's cooking. My mouth watered and my stomached rumbled. My mother chuckled as I rubbed my hungry tummy.

"The quicker you take your bath the more you can eat."

I ran to the bathroom at the same time pulling my clothes off and jumped into the herbal bath. "Tsukune!" she yelled as a warning.

"Love you too Ma," I quickly washed the smell of cherry away, dried off, got dress, and was at the table in seconds. Dad had cooked rice balls, Raman, and squid. I dug in eating more of my usually portions.

"Slow down Tsukune; you're going to choke," said my father.

I grinned at him.

"It's not my fault your cooking is so good."

"He's right you know," my mother grinned.

I continued to eat till I was full. I thought I had eaten all of it, but dad said there was more in the kitchen. I pushed my plate away and sigh. Suddenly, there was a loud breaking sound at felt like it could shatter my eardrums.

"Tsukune, honey, quickly go hide!" My mother said urgently.

My eyes widen with fear and I took off. Breathing hard, I sat as quietly in my hiding place in the floor as I could. My frantic heart pounded against my chest. My mind raced to figure out what was going on. My mother had told me to run to my secret hiding place and stay quiet. Once I got there I heard a scream that sounded extremely like my mother's. A panicked sob threatens to escape my mouth, but I dared not to let out a sound. Suddenly, the sound of the footsteps shattered my confused thoughts and I stopped my breathing.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are little boy," the ominous voice taunted.

The voice was deep and unfamiliar. I could only imaging what kind of sick thoughts went threw his head. Desperately, I wanted to cry out for my dad, but what made me so sure he hadn't killed him too? I let out a gasp for air and right then, the man's feet stopped in front of my hiding place. I froze. Cold terror swept my body making it numb. The heavy footsteps started again and no longer could I see his feet. When I heard the door shut and held my breath a little longer to make sure he was gone, I let it out. With out warning, my hiding place in the floor smashed into splinters of wood cutting my face and arms. I gasped in pain. Strong arms wrapped around my neck.

"Clever hiding place. I would have never thought to look there. If only you had stayed quiet a little bit longer, you probably would have escape with your life."

I couldn't plead for my life. Already, my vision was clouding and my lungs burned for air. The guy's hair was blond and for a second I thought his eyes gleamed red and blood stained his mouth. The lack of oxygen was messing with my head so I'm not totally sure what I was seeing. The guy's mouth open like he was about to laugh but instead that mouth was headed for my neck. I started to panic from the confusion and my racing heart. One of his arms grabbed mine and pulled. I yelled out in pain before blackness took over my vision.

/

PRESENT DAY (6 years later)

"It's seems the blood poisoning is gone at last Tsukune."

I looked at the doctor in shock, "Really, just from these pills?"

I shook the empty bottle in front of him, "Yeah," he said snatching it out of my hands, "You don't need to take this anymore. You're body became accustomed to the pills for some time now, so it'll take about a week or so for the drug to stop attacking. Since there's no more poison in your system, the remaining drug still in you may attack your bloods cells making you anaemic until your body gets rid of it."

My shock turned into disbelief, "You've got to be joking."

"You'll have to come in tomorrow and every day until next week on Monday for your blood donation. If you skip even one day that night you may be dead."

"Well that's depressing," I said flatly. "May I go?"

"You can. I'll schedule you for 3:30 right after school."

I grabbed my bag and went out the door. "What did they say," said my Aunt.

"I don't have to take them anymore. He said the poisoning from that day disappeared."

"That's great, but why do you look so down."

"I'm going to become anaemic for a week, because the stupid drug has nothing else to attack. It's going to attack my blood cell until my liver can get rid of it."

"Oh, do you think you'll still be able to go to school," she asked once we were out the building.

"I honestly have no clue. All I want to do is get out of this snow and do homework," I said grimily.

"Well, I have to get back to work. I'll be home with dinner once it's time for me to leave," she said than kissed me goodbye.

I walked home thinking about that day of my parents' death. The police had said that they had found me bloody with my chest practically in shreds. That explained the creepy scar across my chest. The operators said that had caught an infection that poisoned my blood, until now. My parents were dead, and the police never caught the killer. I clenched my fist as anger swelled from within me. When I was on what was almost my death bed I wanted to see what the killers did to them, but my Aunt had begged me not to look. I did anyway. I had nightmares after the whole time I was hospitalized, and every time I woke up I cried. The pictures flashed in my head once again. My nails dug into my skin until I felt my skin break and blood welling up. I opened the door to my Aunt's place, heading strengths to my room. I collapsed on my bed. Rolling over I stared at the ceiling, not bothering to do the work I was supposed to be doing until my Aunt came home.

"Tsukune, are you awake?"

"Yeah," I said in the same position I was in two hours ago.

"Are you hungry?"

I set up as she came into my room with a plate of food. "Thank you." I said before she left.

"No problem Tsukune."

I ate, even went for seconds, and then got started on my homework. Before the night ended I started to feel anaemic. I groaned and gave up on my homework.

"Night, Tsukune."

"Night Aunty." The lights in the house went out, thrusting my room in darkness. I was lost in my own thoughts, as I always was. My Aunt would always tell me how happy a child I was before they died. Once a month I would visit their grave, but not anymore; the memories always threaten to make me sink into my own sea of emotions. When I did sink I would always think about killing the guy who did this to me.

My eyes grew heavy, but the anger inside me kept building and building. I fell asleep in my own rage, clenching a family picture.

The next morning I felt like I haven't eaten in days. It took a lot of effort to even get out of bed. By the time I was ready for school I was late. I tried to rush out the door, but my Aunt stopped, "No you don't. You need red meat and iron in your system." She handed me a plate with a thick piece of steak half way cooked on it.

I stared at her in horror, "I can't eat that! It's not cooked enough!"

She looked at what she had prepared for me then gave me a look.

"Fine, here's some money to get food on your way there and here's a note for your teachers about your condition."

"It's not a condition, it's a side affect."

"Get going before I have to drive you and embarrass you."

On my way I grabbed a really badly cooked burger- It was practically raw! I almost vomited on the side walk, but I kept it down and shuddered. This was not worth eating for a week. If I get parasites from eating all this crap I know who I'm blaming, I thought. I threw away the dripping wax paper and bought some gum to get rid of the after taste.

"Hey Tsukune, we missed you after school," said my friend Tanner.

"Yeah, I had a doctor's appoint," I said to him.

"What did he say?"

"I'm clean."

"From that infection you had from six years? You look like you could relapse into it any second."

"I'm just a little low on blood; I have to go get a transfusion after school. Meaning we can't hang out."

"Dude, that just sucks. Why not skip it, there's this party at an abandon factory across town. Completely isolated. No one would catch us drinking."

"I don't feel like dying today Tanner."

"You're looks beg to differ," he laugh and punches my shoulder. The blow was soft but my body was weak causing me to stumble and drop my bag. "Tsukune, I think you need that transfusion now _and _after school."

"I think you right. Did you bring your car?"

"I'm driving."

"Well your blood pressure is extremely low. Your friend did right for bring you to me. Stick out you arm please. Just relax and it will be over in 'bout thirty minutes."

He left leaving me with Tanner. "Man you look like shit."

"Thanks Tanner," I say flatly.

"You're in this because of that drug you've been taking since you moved here?"

I nodded, "I knew this was going to happen before hand. I just never imagine feeling this vulnerable."

Tanner just set back down shaking his head. Once he got bored he went to get us something to eat. After twenty minutes had past and he didn't come back I had already decided that I was going to punch the living day lights out of him for making me walk back to school.

"Well Tsukune, you look better already."

"I feel much better."

"Before we did the transfusion I took a sample for your blood. It seems the drug is disappearing quicker than I anticipated. You should be fine by tomorrow afternoon, but I want you to come in tomorrow morning and so we can do another transfusion."

"Thank you, as long as I don't have to eat half cooked meat anymore."

The Doctor pulled the needle out of my arm, cleaned the wound and put a bandage over it. "See you this afternoon Tsukune."

"I still have to come?"

"Yes; however, it won't take as long as this was. Maybe about fifteen minutes tops."

I sighed and left the room. "The car's the other way genius," came Tanners voice from behind me.

"You didn't get food did you?"

"For me, yes. You on the other hand, no. Sorry man, I got caught up."

"With what? You were in the hospital the whole time." He just smiled and I sigh again.

"Can we just get back before I'm kicked out of school? I've missed enough days with these visits. They have to be costing my Aunt a mansion."

Tanner and I made it just in time for third period. I handed my teachers my excuse throughout the day. Right after school, Tanner drove me to the party he had mentioned before.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Don't know, got the address from some stranger."

An image stirred in my memory. A guy staring at me as I looked over my mother's shoulder. I shook it away, not want to think about it.

"Hey, did you hear me?" I said.

"We're here."

Trees surrounded every inch of the area. The only building was a rundown factory. I could here a loud bass twelve yards away. "Is there anyone I even know here?"

"Yeah, me"

"Is there anyone you know besides me?"

"Just you," he laughed.

"So you know no one? What if this is not what it looks like?"

"Dude, Tsukune, you worry too much. You hear the music don't you?"

I sighed, knowing I was not going to like they way this was going to turn out. However, I didn't want to upset Tanner, so I went in anyway. The inside of the place looked like a night club. Two coloured lights flashed around heard of teenagers dancing to the beat. There was even a bar in the center of it. Tanner left me to join some random chick on the dance floor. I danced my way through the crowed to the bar. It took longer than I thought because I got caught up in the beat of the music and stared dancing longer than I intended. The air was filled with the smell and heat of the bodies around me. The pulsing music, the adrenalin and the sparked air was toxic combination. Once I was too hot and out of breath to continue, I headed to where I thought I was supposed to be going in the first palace.

"What will it be?"

I was about to say water until Tanner appeared on the seat next to me, "He'll have a Bloody Martini and so will I."

"I'm not drinking that."

"He can have water, I'll have his martini. So, are you having fun Tsukune?"

It took me a few seconds then it should have to answer. "Yeah."

My water came with his drink and I chugged my down. Tanner got me another bottle and this time I poured it over my hair. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, just hot." I went to the side and shook my hair out. Tanner smiled and laughs with approval and his dark eyes gleamed. I stared at him. Somehow he looked like something of someone. Before I could make the connection, he left the bar and disappeared into the crowd. I shrugged off the uneasy feeling in my head and went back to dancing. Somehow I was able to get for girls numbers and a kiss, but none of the girls had caught my attention like the one I was dancing with now. She had long pink hair, a kind face, a cross in hair, and green eyes. Suddenly my vision flickered, and her appearance changed completely. In place of that pick hair were silver locks. I couldn't hear the music anymore, but only her commanding ruthless voice._Do not give in._

I jumped back, bumping into a guy who was dancing behind me. He pushed me back. Causing me to be shoved into another guy. The girl I was really dancing with was nothing like the girl I apparently made up. I was already having trouble breathing again and the air was too thick. I pushed past the girl and found the door Tanner and I entered.

"I was wondering when you were coming out, Tsukune. I thought about getting you, but you looked like you were having so much fun." I glared at him; however, once his eyes grew wide I was wondering what was up.

"What are you staring at?"

"You're shirt, it's-it's covered in blood."

"What the hell." Once I became aware of the injury, the pain appeared. My vision began to blur and my knees buckled under me.

**HOPE U LIKE IT...I'LL TRY TO POST AS MANY CHAPTERS AS I CAN BEFORE MY DAD TAKES ME AWAY TO PLAY BALL FOR THE SUMMER. review!**


	2. UNRAVELING

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters from it. I am simply writing this for my own and the readers' amusement.**

**Beta note: Hi, I'm Dhampir Lord, and Angel's Beta. We are re-releasing all of the poison series with my edits, just so you know in case you are an old fan. Chapter 3 is worth re-reading as some bits have been added to close up some plot holes. **

**A/N-From Angel: Thank you Dhimpir Lord for your help and future help with this series and other stories I make up in my head. Where would i be without editors. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 2

"I got you", said Tanner as he caught me. "What the hell did you do in there?"

"Questions later" I growled. "Get me to the fucking hospital."

When we go into Tanner's car he handed me a vial.

"Drink this, it should ease the pain," he commanded.

"You're some kind of doctor now? I'm not drinking that."

"Why not?" he demanded irritably.

"I don't know what that is."

Tanner glared at me like I was a moron and started driving quickly. I clenched my teeth at the pain that tore through my body every time he ran over a pot hole.

"Sorry, I'm trying to hurry." He apologised.

By the time we arrived, I was gasping for air and every cell in my body was blazing with pain. Tanner helped me onto a stretcher and nurses and doctors quickly went to work. As they pressed down on my chest my body jerked at the pain and everything went cold.

"Hold him down! He's going into shock!" someone shouted.

"You can't come in," a nurse said to Tanner.

Needle after needle went into my skin trying to keep me from sinking into me bloody death.

"It's OK kid, you'll live. You've just lost a lot of blood," one of them said.

It didn't feel like it was OK to me. Right after that, I let go to whatever was keeping me alive. The pain was too much, but right before I let go I could have sworn I'd seen my parents for a second.

………………………………................................................................................................

"TSUKUNE!"

My name faded into the depths of my mind._You have to wake up. I told you not to give in._The same commanding female voice as before echoed in my head. I didn't listen to it. There was no way I was waking up back into that hell of a world. So much pain. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't care what she said.

"Oh Tsukune, please wake up."

This time it was my aunt's voice. I wanted to do as she said, I really did, but I just couldn't.

_Come out, come out, where ever you are..._

My heart went cold. The voice was taunting and cold. I took off running. The memory was back. I wasn't just running from him, but the memory as well.

"Tsukune?" My aunt's voice was panicked.

_Clever hiding place. I would have never thought to look here. Only if you had stayed quiet a little bit longer._

The sound of wood shattering, blood dripping down my face, the feeling of my lungs being pressed by an iron. Oh, God!

"Tsukune! Wake up."

All I heard was laughter. Not my aunt's pleading voice anymore, but that laugh. The pain in my neck and chest returned. The pictures of my parents' death flashed through my head and so did my rage. I was re-living a memory, so why couldn't I fight back? I pried his hands from around my neck and wrapped mine around his. I would have done it another way, but my hands were that only tool available.

"TSU-KUNE!"

My eyes snapped open. It was a dream. Of course I knew that, but at the same time I felt that it was somehow real. I felt my hands reflexively tighten around something and I looked down. Around my clenched hands was my aunt's neck. I fell back in surprise.

"I-I-" I tried to say I'm sorry, but the words wouldn't come out. The shock of what had just happened was too great. The blurriness from my vision cleared.

"Tsukune lay back down. You're going to reopen you wounds if you don't."

"But Aunt, I-"

"I understand, I honestly do, Tsukune. There's no need for an apology." She laid her hand on my chest and pressed lightly. Even so it still hurt, so I had no choice but to lie back down to stop the pain. My aunt's eyes were deeply blood shot and her cheeks were flushed. "Tsukune, they almost lost you twice. You'd lost so much blood. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I couldn't even feel it until Tanner pointed it out."

"I had called the police after the hospital told me what happened to you. They searched the place, and there were no signs of a party ever being there. They didn't even find a trace of your blood inside."

I looked at the ceiling and tried to remember. All I could recall was dancing and that heavy bass music. I'm pretty sure no one drugged me, so what the hell happened? I looked back at my aunt. "You look really tired. Are _you_ alright?"

"Do I?" she said and smiled. "It's nothing; I was just worried 'bout you. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, my throat's quite dry. Can you pour me some water?"

She handed me a glass. "I know you just woke up, but I have to get back to work or I'll lose my job."

"I understand. Thanks." She clenched my wrist and left.

After a while I started to feel that pain again, but this time it felt ten times worse. My hands clenched around the sheets. I pulled the covers down to find my chest wrapped tightly, which would explain why I could barely breathe. Looking around I was hooked up to an IV full of blood. I almost gagged. I had seen_way_more blood than a normal person should.

"Well mister Aono-kun, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Well, this should stop your pain," the nurse said as she injected another needle in my other arm. Immediately I felt the drug doing it job and my eyes began to grow heavy. "That should keep you asleep until tomorrow morning."

This time I dreamt about the girl I thought I was dancing with before I got hurt. This time she had long silver flowing hair that almost looked white from the moonlight shining through my blinds. The room was dark and the only thing that seems to light up was her. That wasn't the weird part. I was watching myself sleep as she stood over me in bed. Like an outer body experience.

Suddenly she spoke:

"You fool. Have you forgotten me, Tsukune Aono?"

Her voice sounded like it was on the brink of tears.

"I understand why you want to forget that day; however, to forget me I do not. You might as well count yourself lucky since I found you."

Found me? Do I know her? Surprisingly, she bit into her own wrist. Her lips stayed there for a while, but then she put her lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock. What the hell did she think she was doing? Unexpectedly I felt something being forced inside my mouth. Not the sleeping me, but me that was watching all of this.

"Tsukune, you have to swallow", she said seriously.

I tried to wake up and spit it back into this psycho's face, but for some reason I couldn't. She plugged my nose. Now I couldn't breathe. My only choice was to swallow and I did. She unclasped my nose and smiled with satisfaction. I couldn't see her face but, she did this three more times and all I could do was helplessly swallow her blood. I wanted to be sick. Even more I wanted to throw it up, but I couldn't. It didn't taste like my blood, all metallic, but instead it was sweet. Still, I didn't want to drink it. Thank God this was a nightmare. I didn't think I could hold my breath much longer.

My subconscious was either just plain weird or had a very wild imagination that I was unaware of. Next she pulled the covers off my bandaged chest, clawed her hands and dug her nails into my stitched wound. I hunched over, clenching my chest. She tore through newly healed skin and ripped out the staples. I yelled from the pain wishing it would stop.

"It's Ok Tsukune, I'm almost done."

I was sure she'd heard how much pain I was in, but she never paused, or even turned my way. This time she bit into her other wrist and held it over my bleeding chest and immediately I started to get a strange feeling of relief and comfort. I looked down at my sleeping self's chest. The bleeding had stopped and I witnessed my own skin stitching itself back together. Suddenly she turned in my direction, from where I was observing the whole thing.

"They didn't tell you, Tsukune, but you were dying again. That's why I did this."

I don't know if I took in any of what she had just said or not. I couldn't stop gawking at her. She had red eyes and her mouth was covered with her own blood. Once she left, I tried to remember who the girl was, but I just ended up with a headache. Then I tried to make myself throw up, but that was pointless. After a while no longer was I staring at my sleeping self in bed, but I was in it. I quickly uncovered my sheets. I sighed in relief. The bandages were still around me. I pressed down on the wound and still felt the staples. I lay back down, thankful that it was only a nightmare. That night I did not go back to sleep, but every now and then I would drink water. I didn't understand why I was so thirsty, but even after I drank the whole bottle I was still thirsty.

Soon dawn came and I felt extremely dehydrated.

"Well, good morning Tsukune. Are you feeling any better?" asked my doctor.

I nodded, "Actually yeah."

"Once we get you in fresh bandages, I'll send the nurse in with your breakfast."

I set up for him and as he undid the bandages. I looked down. Neatly crossed stitches and staples decorated my midsection and chest. It looked like I'd had the injury for weeks. I flinched, causing a wave of pain to shoot through me. "Try not to move too much please."

When he was done I asked, "When will I be able to leave?"

"Tonight, I'll prescribe you with painkillers and the stitches will dissolve, but you'll need to get the staples removed this weekend." He paused for a few seconds and then spoke, "This is odd."

"What is?"

"Well, when you were unconscious after the operation we found another infection that we couldn't anything about."

"And you decide to tell me this now?"

"You're aunt wanted to, so we left it to her. I'm assuming she didn't."

"You think," I said sarcastically.

"Well, now it's gone. I'm going to have to keep you here longer to find out how that's even possible."

"I don't think so. I've had enough of hospitals."

"I can't let you leave, you're the first person I've seen to get rid of it after a night's sleep. Not to mention the speed of your recovery."

I grabbed for his shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"I said no!" I yelled.

The doctor jumped back once I let go, nodded, and ran out. My hands were shaking violently. I was feeling so hot as well. Lying back down, I tried to calm down. What was wrong with me? I wasn't exactly the violent type. That was Tanner's job.

"Tsukune, we have a problem," exclaimed my aunt who walked in just as the doctor left.

"What is it?" I sigh.

"You've been kicked out of school."

"What?" I wasn't sure if I'd heard her correctly.

"You've been kicked or should I say flunked out. I went by you're school to get your work, but you principal called me into his office and told me you flunked out."

"What am I going to do?"

"There's no need to worry, I'll find you a school." she got up and stood. "I must go. I'd only come to tell you that, but I'll be back during my lunch break."

"Great," I mumbled closing my eyes.

"What is?" Tanner suddenly said.

I jumped, "Where did you come from?"

"Just walked in, it's not my fault you're so unobservant."

"So you heard about me getting kicked out?"

"Yep, so did I," he laughs, "My parents are sending me to a boarding school called Yokai Academy."

"Yokai Academy, I've never heard of it."

"No one has apparently. It's an isolated school."

My stomach felt uneasy and I realized I hadn't eaten yet. "Can you go get me some breakfast, man, the nurse never came in."

Just when he left, my vision suddenly turned red. "What the hell," I gasped. My throat had gone dry and it suddenly burned. _Don't give in to it. _In to what? I grabbed for my refilled glass of water and poured it down my throat. The red tent in my vision cleared, but I was still swallowing water.

"Are you Ok?" Tanner asked, back with the food.

"I don't know? I've hearing things, dreaming about a girl who looks familiar, but every time I try to remember I get a headache. On top of that I'm dehydrated."

"I know what you need," Tanner said as he brought out a bottle of alcohol from a brown paper bag.

"Have you still not noticed I don't drink?"

"You don't drink?" he questioned sarcastically. "Live a little Tsukune, you were just kicked out of school and you've effectively died multiple times. You can't tell me that you're not depressed."

"I'm sixteen," I added bluntly.

Tanner sighed heavily, "You're going to make me force you to drink this?"

Tanner didn't give me a chance to answer. He poured half of the contents in my water. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Torturing you. I'm going to tell the nurse that you don't need anymore water."

"Why are you so evil?" I asked him.

"I'm not. I'm you're nightmare," he laughed.

For some reason that last sentence scared me. It sounded like a threat and as he said it there was a darkness filmed over his eyes. "I said I'm not drinking this." I was getting angry again. Tanner could bring the worse out of anyone and he loved getting me mad. The red tent came back darker this time. A pain shot through my neck and I gasped while I closed my eyes tightly. The beeping of the monitor went up alerting the nurse.

"I take it I should leave. See you later Tsukune," Tanner said.

I opened my eyes, the red tent was still there, but before Tanner left he grinned wickedly and his eyes were no longer dark brown but red. Was I seeing things correctly or were my eyes playing a game with my head?

"Hey kid, are you OK?" asked a different doctor than my usual one.

"Yeah," was the only word I was able to get out before the pain made me blackout.

………………………………................................................................................................

That night when I was finally back in my room, my aunt told me she'd enrolled me into the same school as Tanner and that I would be living there. I'd argued with her and begged her to let me stay here and find a different school. There was no way I was going to the same school as Tanner. I was already pissed at him from earlier today as it was.

"It'll be fine Tsukune. You need to start packing; a bus will be here for you in the morning."

I punched the wall next to me in a sudden fit of fury. I was breathing heavily again. Something was wrong with me that apparently the hospital couldn't see. Maybe I was having anger issues. My aunt jumped away from me.

"I'm sorry," I said as I looked at my plastered covered arm, "I'll pay for that." I walked to the kitchen and took out my medication.

"Tsukune, is all of this because of your parent's death? My aunt asked from behind me. Do you remember any of it now?"

"Just the pictures," I said dully.

I walked past her and headed for my room to pack. That night I dreamt about myself when I was younger in the park, playing with a girl whose face I couldn't quite make out. She had the same silver hair as the girl who watched over me and did some weird things while I was my sleeping. Then the dream went back to that night. Thankfully, I woke up in the middle of it. I felt hot and was sweating even though it was the middle of winter. I went into my bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. Again I felt thirsty and tried to drink as much water as I could, but none of it helped. I sighed and went back to bed. Something red caught my attention on my bedside counter. It was a Bloody Martini with a note next to it.

_**Stop being an ass Tsukune and just drink it. If you drop the glass don't cut yourself.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Tanner**_

I sniffed it and my lungs and throat suddenly went hot. I went back into my bathroom and poured the beverage down the sink. The strong smell filled my bathroom. I was suddenly unable to move. What the hell was this? The glass slipped from my lax hand shattering all over the floor. I cursed softly and started to pick up the broken glass. I couldn't get a grip on the glass and I cut myself. I cursed again. I couldn't tell what was my blood or the martini; the colors looked too much alike. The air was filled with the two smells and I couldn't stop shaking. I could hear my own heart pounding in my ears and my mouth felt like sand paper. I crawled into my bathroom and turned on a cold shower. I stared at my blood turning the icy water brown.

"What's going on," I mumbled. All I could do was just stare at it as if I was hypnotized.

**A/N: I won't be able to update this every day. Please review, even if you thought this was bad.**


	3. DRYSPELL

_**a/n- hahaaa i had my Beta fix me up on things so my story plot the same. Thanks again Dhampir!**_

CHAPTER 3

I hadn't been aware that it was possible for me to sleep with my eyes open. I must have though, because it was either that or I didn't fall to sleep at all. The shower was still running over my body when I noticed that my aunt was calling my name. Stiffly I reached for the knob and turned the water off. I looked down at my hands to find that the bleeding had stopped. My chest was pulsing with pain.

"Tsukune, breakfast is ready," called my aunt's voice.

"I'm not hungry," I lied as I picked up the remaining shards of glass from last night, this time being careful.

In the mirror my hair looked black, I had shadows under my eyes and my skin was white. Through my shirt I could see my stitches already dissolving though the staples remained. I undid my wet bandages and threw them in the trash as well as the staples which I forcibly removed. My hands were still shaking and I felt dizzy. Quickly I wiped myself clean until my blood clotted. On my bed was a uniform I'd never seen before that the other local schools had. Reluctantly I put it on and headed down stairs.

"Well don't you look handsome," my aunt commented.

"Why do I have to wear this?" I groaned.

"Sorry Tsukune, school police. Hurry up and eat, the bus is already outside."

I stuffed the food into my mouth and I heard her mumble, "Liar." Right when I was done with the first plate she set a second in front of me. I didn't argue, but ate. She walked with me to the bus she said,

"I gave you my credit card with the money I had set aside."

I wanted to argue this time, but she continued, "I'm giving it to you Tsukune. Spend it on whatever you like. I can take care of myself and the bills, now go," she said, firmly pushing me forward.

She hugged me goodbye and once I was on the bus she waved at me until I was out of sight. What immediately caught my attention was that I was the only one on the bus. I sighed and looked out of the window.

'I'd never thought I would flunk out of school. Well, it occurred to me a few times, but I thought I was catching up. I guess not. I wonder were Tanner is,' I thought to myself.

"So…entering Yokai Academy, eh?" suddenly spoke the weird bus driver smoking a cigar.

"Uh…Yeah," I said a little hostile

"I hope you said your goodbyes…"

"What?"

"Because once we come out of this very long tunnel you'll see the academy and perhaps never see anything again."

I stared at him oddly then exploded with laugher. "Funny," I said, choking on my own laugh.

"Suit yourself kid," he laughed to himself. "Welcome to your new school son…you take care," he said then drove off still laughing.

Unexpectedly lighting flashed in the distance and crows screeched from behind me in a dead tree. "What kind of school is this?" I mumbled to myself. I started to walk into the direction the sign was pointing, towards the school. I noticed all the leaves on the trees were dead and for a second I thought I had seen a bat! Was this really the right place?

"Watch out!" yelled a frantic voice.

Right after that something forced me onto the ground. Pain shot threw my body and I groaned. I climbed up and rubbed the dirt off my face.

"Where did that bike come from?" I muttered dazedly.

"I'm so sorry- I'm anaemic, so I get a little dizzy sometimes."

I glanced up to find it was a girl who ran into me and she was pretty. "It's Ok," I said as I helped her to her feet."

"Oh, you're bleeding- Oh no, it's happing again." She fell on my chest and I stiffened. She was so close that I could smell her sweet scent. The first time today I felt thirsty. "Um, I can smell it, you're blood." I looked at her startled. Her cold hands were suddenly around my face, "I'm sorry, but you see I'm a vampire."

Right after she said that she bit me! It took me a while to register what she had just told me, but that fact that a girl this cute and who smelled good this close to me was slightly overwhelming. The memory of the black pain made me snap to my senses and I pushed her off of me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled as if it wasn't already obvious enough. My hand pressed against my bleeding neck as I tried to calm myself down. Somehow this all felt unsettling familiar.

"I'm so sorry. My name's Moka. I'd never dream of doing something like that if I weren't-."

I froze. The name for some reason bothered me and I was sure I'd never heard of it. Then I registered the rest of what she had said.

"A vampire as in crosses and garlic?" I asked.

"-and I must say your blood is very good. So do you not like vampires?"

I didn't know what to say to that so I lied, "Um, yeah, I love them."

"I'm so glad, we can be friends, and I was worried that I wouldn't make any, because I'm new here." she said cheerfully.

"So am I," I released my hand from my neck to find that the bleeding had stopped. "My name is Tsukune Aono."

"Nice to meet you Tsukune. Let's talk again at the welcoming ceremony."

My head was reeling with what was going on. It took me a while to find my homeroom, but I made it there without dying.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy, everyone, a school for monsters."

Monsters? There had to be a mistake. Why would my aunt enrol me into a place that shouldn't even exist, unless she couldn't have known? Where did she even hear of this place?

The teacher continued, "As you know this school was built to help monsters learn to live alongside human. So as of today you are suppose to stay in human form at all cost. If this rule is broken there will be strong consciences. It is also against the rules to tell anyone what your true identity is."

"Um, Sensei?" said one of the students."

"Your tail is showing."

I laid my head down, still trying to take all of this in. "Tsukune, I'm so glad, we're in the same class together."

Everybody gawked at Moka hugging me. All the guys were suddenly staring at me. Was it me or did the atmosphere just turn threatening? Moka was closer than she was earlier and the smell that radiated off her was suffocating. Again my mouth felt dry and it even hurt to breathe. Moka let go of me and sat in the seat besides me. When classes were over Moka and I explored the school together. Every guy that we passed gawked at Moka, but once they realized she was next to me, they glared at me murderously. This was starting to feel like a nightmare to me.

"So you're Moka. My name is Saizo Komiya, remember it. What I want to know is, why a girl as cute as you hanging out with a thing such as this."

Too fast for me to see, his hand was suddenly clenched around my uniform and he threw me on the floor like I was a piece of trash.

"Sorry, but I'm hanging out with Tsukune," Moka said as she helped me to my feet and took off running.

We continued to explore the school together after she made sure I was OK.

"Hey look Tsukune; I see the dorms we'll be staying in. I've never seen a building with such personality."

Were we looking at the same building? I wondered. "Moka, I've wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Why do you where a cross over your chest, I thought that was a weakness for vampires."

"Oh," she said looking down at her chest, "It's not a cross, it's a Rosario. It keeps my powers in check while I was in the human world and me in my human form."

"Can you remove it?" I asked curious.

"Sadly no, I've tried, but I can't forcibly remove it or the Rosario could get damaged."

I looked at the sky wondering what the real Moka look like. Maybe if I ever see her, it would explain why she looks so familiar to me.

The next morning I healed in my hand a withdrawal letter and in the other my bags. The only thing was that I couldn't bring myself to give it to the headmaster of the school. I sighed heavily unsure what to do.

"We better hurry or we'll be- Tsukune, are you leaving?"

"Yeah," I said sadly.

"Why?"

"This school's too weird for me. I want to go to a human school."

"You can't say that Tsukune, I hate humans. Before I came here I would always be laugh at because I believed in monsters. I felt so lonely there. For the first time, I'm not because I met you Tsukune."

"W-What if I was one of those humans?"

Moka jerked away from me, "What are you saying Tsukune?"

"I'm saying Moka that I am one of those human you hate.

"That can't be-"

"And you look at me that way now that you know the truth." I turned away from Moka and headed through the woods towards that bus stop. I thought Moka and I could actually be friends, but the fear and hatred on her faced said differently. When I saw the bus appear, I started to have second thoughts.

The bus door opened and again the bus driver was laughing. What was so funny? "I knew you would run away, I could see it in your face."

"What are you saying?" I asked a little annoyed by him.

"You have no regrets boy? Then climb aboard."

………………………………................................................................................................

MOKA'S POV

"Tsukune, a human? Is it true? I finally make a friend, and he turns out to be-"

"If you're lonely Moka, maybe I can fix that," said Saizo from behind me. Strong arms clenched around my wrist and Saizo's face appeared form behind me. His tongue curled out of his mouth and licked my face. I shuttered in disgusted. "What's the matter Moka? Is my human form too revolting to you?" Saizo started to transform into his true form. All I could do was stare in horror at the grotesque beast.

………………………………................................................................................................

TUSKUNE'S POV

"Moka!" I shouted.

"Tsukune!" came Moka's "Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to tell something."

"Now doesn't seem like the time! This is Saizo's true form; you have to run!" she yelled at me.

I ran towards Moka. From the corner of my vision a giant hand suddenly coiled with my body. I felt and heard something snap within me when I hit the wall.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled.

My ears rang, and all I could smell was my own blood. I chocked on it as I tried to breath, but it was difficult. By know Moka was leaning over me protectively. "Tsukune, I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault."

"It's alright Moka. How could I leave when I want to be friends with you too," I rasped. My vision was dancing and I knew I was about to pass out, but before I did I made an effort to pull off Moka's Rosario before everything went black.

………………………………................................................................................................

INNER MOKA'S POV

"I never thought I would see you in a place like this, Tsukune."

"Crimson eyes, those teeth, and that demonic aura... you must be an S class vampire. I always wanted to test my strength against one of you." Saizo laughed.

"You hurt my beloved, Tsukune, Saizo." I said pissed. "Know your place!" I shouted as I landed an uppercut kick to his chin. I easily sent him flying.

I walked back to Tsukune. He still had my Rosario clenched in his hand. I smiled. Even though he was covered in his own blood, he still looked as handsome as he did when he threw my snow cone on me when we were kids. I smiled at the memory. I ran some of my blood over the worst of Tsukune's injuries and fed him a tiny bit of it, to help him regain consciousness. Traces of the other vampire's blood in Tsukune system were still strong. With my blood it should go away and my blood won't turn him as long as I'm careful. Unclenching the Rosario from his hand, I placed it back on my chest. "See you soon Tsukune."

………………………………...............................................................................................

TSUKUNE's POV

The next day I tore up my letter to the headmaster. When I woke up yesterday, Moka was passed out on my chest sleeping. It took me a while to get her to wake up, but eventually I did. During my time at the school I joined the newspaper club with Moka, and met the president Ginei Morioka who turned out to be a complete pervert and a werewolf. Continuously Moka continued to suck my blood. I met a girl named Kurumu Kurono and she was a Succubus. Succubi are probably the monsters most like the myths that I've met so far. She got jealous of Moka and tried to eliminate the competition. I'd pulled off Moka's Rosario again after I passed out so I didn't see her true form. Even after I was severely hurt when I was out, I'd wake up to find the damage to my body was never that bad. When we got our midterm scores we met Yukari Sendo- a clever (but strange) twelve year old witch.

"Hey Tsukune, guess what?"

"I looked up from the table I was studying at, "What is it?"

"I'm going into modelling only for about a week."

"Modelling, for what?" I said disappointed.

"Don't worry Tsukune, I'm still helping out with the newspaper," she said cheerfully. My mood darkened slightly, she actually forgot my birthday was coming up. "Can I ask you one more thing Tsukune? Can I suck you're blood?"

"Where did that come from," I said startled.

Before I could object, Moka already had her lips to my neck. I flinched at first and stood stiff. Quickly Moka let go, "Are you against me doing that Tsukune?"

It took me a second to answer her. Somehow, if possible, the dryness in my throat was almost unbearable. "Are you Ok?" Moka asked now worried.

I blinked out of it, "Um, no I don't mind at all, and yes, I'm OK."

She smiled, "Then I'll be off. I start today. See you later."

After I drank some water to moisten my throat, I went to the newspaper club.

"Guys, for the past few days several girls have been missing." announced Gin.

I was barely paying attention. Even thought she only sucked for a short time, Moka took a lot of my blood and I was feeling anaemic again. After we were accused I took off for the nearest vending machines again. Now I was convinced that this wasn't normal. I couldn't spend all my money on water. The thought of seeing the nurse has occurred to me more then once; however, I still wasn't ready for more needles.

"Hey Tsukune!"

The voice sounded familiar. Looking up from my third bottle, a smiling Tanner looked down at me, "What are you doing here," were the first words that passed through my mind.

"I go here remember. I just finished unpacking in fact."

"Did you know that this school-"

"-Is for monsters," he finished for me.

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Yeah, I'm a monster. I'm slightly surprise to see you here though."

"Slightly? How 'bout completely-did you just say you were a monster?"

"Nope it's only slight. I'm mean, you were bound to come here or find this place eventually," he said completely ignoring my question.

"What are you talking about Tanner?"

"Wish I could tell you man, but I want to see the look on your face when it all comes together, Tsukune." He began walking back the way he'd came, but turned around, "Oh and a note of advice and for future notice, I would watch how much blood you lose, it's only going to make it worse. Also when I say this will help you I'm serious. You wouldn't be in the condition you're in right now if you only drank that martini," he smiled.

I tried to get to my feet, but I was still too weak from Moka's earlier snack. I was still awed by the fact that I known Tanner since I was ten and couldn't have know that he was a monster just like everybody at this school. Briefly I felt the loneliness I felt when I thought I had no where to go. For the next four days I rarely saw Moka, and more and more girls were disappearing. I was about to confront her while we were walking together until I bumped into Kurumu in the hall.

"Sorry I didn't-"

"Sorry Tsukune, but I have to go," she said then took off."

"But Moka-"

"We can talk later OK Tsukune?"

Kurume's arm was quickly around me. "Are you OK? Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I pried her off of me. When that was done, I took off for Moka.

The art building was separated from the rest of the school. Just looking at it gave me an uneasy feeling. I swallowed it and went inside to find Moka. The building was empty, but I thought I heard a sound coming form one of the lockers. My eyes widen in surprise. It was the same girl in one of the missing posters, but she was a state. Cautiously I stepped back from it causing me to run into someone. I jumped around to find the teacher, Hitomi Ishigami. "What are you doing with my art?" she questioned.

"Tsukune, what are you doing here?" said Moka's voice from behind the screen."

"He'sss interrupting my art," the teacher hissed.

A warning feeling suddenly came over me. "Moka, I think we should leave."

"You're not going anywhere; neither are you," she snapped at me. "Usually I don't focus on men asss art, but in your case I'll make an exception.

A hissing nose suddenly filled the room. The teacher's hair fell from the scarf it was tied up in and started moving and hissing. "Sensei?"

"Now the most beautiful girl will join my collation!" Her hair quickly wrapped around Moka.

"Tsukune! My Rosario!" Moka shouted.

"No you don't," Medusa said.

While I ran her, snakes bit parts of my body turning them into stone. I tripped over something, but it was enough for me to reach my hand out and yank Moka's Rosario off. Just before the stone from the bites could cover my eyes I could have thought I saw Moka's pink hair turn silver just like the one in my dream. Somehow everything was starting to make since, but before I could finish my train of thought. I was out cold.

………………………………................................................................................................

TANNER'S POV

I watched quietly as Tsukune tried to pull off Moka's Rosario. I should thank the art teacher for doing this favour for me. The only problem now was Moka. She was getting way too close to Tsukune, and I can't risk her giving her blood to him. All she was doing was healing him, but even that was too much of a risk now. I'm positive she's notice the demonic blood he already possesses and won't give him anymore blood. He's still human after all and she's trying to keep him that way. Moka only continuously bites him just to check how much of the demonic blood is still in him. Giving him her blood is killing the demonic blood he's already has, but what Moka doesn't realize is that she's also killing Tsukune. She thinks that he being dehydrated is only a side affect. I laughed as Moka defeated another monster and licked my teeth with wicked pleasure.

………………………………................................................................................................

INNER MOKA'S POV

The poison from the snake bites was receding from Tsukune's veins. When I was sure all of it was out. I tasted his blood. At all, I couldn't taste the other vampire's blood that bit Tsukune. For now all I have to do is not bite him anymore and give him my blood.

………………………………................................................................................................

TANNER'S POV

Tsukune lay in the infirmary in a peaceful sleep. Thankful no one was here to witness what I was going to do. The room was black and the door was bolted shut, preventing anyone from enter the room. I pulled the sleeve of his shirt down exposing his pale neck. Right away I spotted the main vein to his heart in his neck. It took all I had not to carelessly sink my fangs into his large beating artery. The urge burned in me to kill the human; however, the instinct to finish the job I began ten years ago was stronger. I intended to do that from the start anyway. By now Moka's blood had expelled itself from his system. Small traces of my blood stilled remain. I could smell Tsukune human blood more strongly in the room. No longer could I contain my thirst, so I finally bit into Tsukune's neck deeply. The radiating scarlet liquid filled my tongue and Tsukune's cry of pain filled my ears. I pinned his arms down when he tried to claw at me. The sound of the rapid noise making heart monitor added to the nose. While I was still engrossed in feeding I yanked the cord out and again the only sound was coming from Tsukune. Finally, when he stopped I reluctantly pulled my fangs from his neck. I could feel Tsukune's heart beat slowing, so quickly I bit into my writs and pressed it against his mouth to feed directly from my veins, or this would never work. That's why Moka fed him though her mouth. Not long did I have to wait for Tsukune to react. Even though he was still asleep his body reacted unconsciously. When he was done. I plugged in the monitor. At first his heart was not beating, but slowly it returned to normal as if it never happen.

.............................................................................................................................

Tsukune's POV

When I woke up I was in the infirmary. The white walls reflected the light from the room too bright. Blinking away the grogginess, I looked over and saw Moka. "Tsukune, I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Something stopped me from speaking. The room was filled with a heavy sweet scent that completely awed me. It was the same smell from the time when I'd cut myself in the bathroom. As if on cue, everything inside just felt dry and dead. The monitor on the side of me went crazy.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled alarmed.

_Happy birthday Tsukune! I hope you like my present, echoed a voice in my head._

**A/B/N: I'm pretty exited about this chapter, as this is where the story finally goes to Yokai academy. In fact before now, even I had thought that this was an AU. Anyway, Angel wants to reach 63 reviews, so please help her reach this goal by reviewing. I'm impatient, so I'll probably be trying to get Angel to tell me about Tanner myself.**


	4. Lovely Vein

_**A/n PERSONLY THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR. I DO NT OWN ANYTHING REGARDING R+V!**_

CHAPTER 4

I looked up at Moka in agony. My insides felt like they were cracking and breaking from a drought. I looked around for water, but there was none to be seen. In the air I heard a rhythmic beat like a heart. The sound grew louder and louder in my ears as if it was trying to get my attention. I looked around to find where it was coming from the loudest. The loudest area I could detect was coming from Moka. She began walking towards me and with each step the sound started to becoming deafening to my ears.

"Are you hurting Tsukune," she said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I flinched away from her. When she touched me I felt her pulse and the sweet smell that radiated off her now that she was this close was almost intoxicating. My throat closed and the only saliva I could salvage was thick. Out of nowhere, the urge to bite the blue vein throbbing at the base of her neck took over my very being. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have that thick wet liquid running through her. Instinctively I pressed my lips against her neck. I closed my eyes in bliss and listened. Moka was very still. She wasn't even breathing. Her frantic heart beat coming from Moka was music to my ears. _Very _inviting. When I opened my mouth a low growl escaped from it. I ignored Moka's jump of surprise and pierced my teeth into her lovely vein. Immediately her blood filled my mouth and I moaned with relief. I drank deeply as I listened to her heart beat. At first it was quick, but then it got slower and slower. Thud-thum-thud-thump. To me it sounded like a choir singing in three part harmony.

"Tsu-kune-kun," said frail voice.

My name spoken so formally snapped me out of my bloodthirsty stage and opened a path for my memory to come rushing at me. I pulled my new teeth out of Moka's major artery and caught her seemingly lifeless body. Blood trailed down my mouth and fell on Moka's silver hair. Somehow at some point I must have pulled her rosario off without knowing it.

"Moka-chan," I said astonished.

My heart was racing now that I was aware of what was going on. Well I was aware of what I felt while I was consuming blood, but not humanly aware. What I smelled every time I was near Moka was her blood. My mind was racing trying to figure out how this could be. I wasn't able to dwell on it long because I could hear Moka's heart beat and it was out of rhythm. I was about to call for help until I heard Moka gasped. She lifted herself off me and yawned. I stared at her with my mouth hanging wide open. After a few moments she realised I was staring at her and she glared at me. It was the same glare she had given me when we were kids. Unexpectedly she grabbed my jaw and forced my mouth open. I watched as a frown appeared on her face. Next she grabbed my finger and bit me. Her frown deepened.

"Who did this to you?" she shouted, sounding extremely pissed. I couldn't blame her after what I just did to her, but somehow I felt like that wasn't what was bothering her. I didn't say anything though. I was still surprised that I was standing face to face with the girl I had a crush on since I was six. She smiled sympathetically.

"You remember don't you?" I nodded not saying a word. "Do you remember what happen to you parent and who did it?"

I cringed as it came it appeared in my head just by the mere mentioning of it. "I remember, but I still don't know who did it. I blacked out before I could even see his full face. He had blond hair and eyes as dark as Tanner.**AN:****(OK HUGE hint here. I'm practically telling you who did it. It was obvious since the last chapter!)** I even realise now that it was a vampire who did it. I cringed again at the memory of how exhilarating Moka's blood was to me. Usually I couldn't stand the sight of it, but now at the sheer thought of it made me insanely thirsty.

"Moka I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself," I had to suppress a groan, but Moka could see right through me.

"I know." She yawned again, "I tried everything I could to stop it. Remember when you thought you were dreaming about me forcing you to swallow my blood in the hospital?" I nodded. How could I not? Moka had torn through layers of skin.

"Well", she continued, "I was doing that to stop the demonic blood you gained after that bit. My dad tried to find who did that to your family after I begged him to. He searched for six mounts for the culprit, but he could never find him. We had to move after that incident. I'm assuming whoever did this to you erased your memory too," she explained.

"What am I going to tell my aunt? I can't go around reacting like this to every single person who just happens to touch me, and ripping their throats out!"

"I don't have an answer for you there," Moka suddenly unbutton my shirt, careful not to touch me.

My eyes widened. The stitches that had still lingered on my chest were gone, Yesterday there was an ugly scar, but now there was only a pink X. Moka purposefully traced her finger over my disappearing scar. My body started shaking fro the growing hunger. Moka stood up and went to a cabinet on the other side of my bed. When she opened it I couldn't see what she'd pull out, but I could smell it. She thought five bags of blood at me and kept one for herself. I smiled thankfully and without a second thought bit into the first one. Even thought I wasn't as thirsty as I was when I woke up I still watch Moka's every movement when she wasn't looking. I just could help it. She had walked over to a white sheet covered canvass. "What is-" but before I could finish the sentence I gasped.

"Happy Birthday, Tsukune", she smiled, "this was what the modelling was for. In exchange for doing it, Medusa gave me art lessons. After a few of them, she told me to draw something or someone close to our hearts."

I didn't know what to say. Moka was very good at drawing. My self portrait looked life like. I took a break from my snack and smile. "Wow, Moka you're really good."

I finished up the last of the blood bags, pulled the covers off and walked towards her. After a while I got dress back into my uniform when the nursed informed me that I could leave. Moka and I parted when we reached the road that separated the girls and boys dorms. "I would stay up with you longer Tsukune, but you took at least two pints of blood out of me. (The human body carries eight pints of blood in case you are wondering.)

"Sorry Moka," I said again. Before I could leave, Moka took hold my wrist and pulled me towards. Even though I was full, Moka's blood was the only one I've tasted and so far the most appealing. I held my breath while she was only inches from my face. Her next action surprised me. Her lips were pressed against mine hard. They were warm, sweet, hot and cold at the same time. My hand automatically wrapped around her waist and I pulled her body closer to mine. She grunted, surprised by my sudden boldness towards her. She pulled her lips away from mine, but allowed our bodies to stay pressed together. "I thought you were sleepy?" I asked.

She yawned proving that she was, "I am, but I want a bedtime snack." Again her lips were against mine and this time I could feel her fangs. One of them sliced against my lips and immediately Moka began sucking on it. Apparently that wasn't enough for her so she moved towards my neck. I could feel how thirsty she was from the kiss. I doubted feeding off each other would satisfy anything. Moka didn't take nearly as much blood as I took from her. She licked the wound closed and as a parting gift she kissed my much harder than last time. If it wasn't for the painting in my hand I imagine she'd have jumped into my arms. I entered my empty dorm room and set the painting on the kitchen counter. Before I could take another step, my insides ran cold stopping me where I stood.

_Come out come out where ever you are. How do you like my gift son?_

It was that same taunting voice from when I woke up. Hot red hatred swelled inside me. "Who are you," I growled.

_Temper Tsukune. You don't honestly think another vampire's blood can ceases that thirst of yours? It's been inside of you since you were a kid and not once did you partake in any blood consumption. Those pills took care of that. I thought for a little bit about provoking your thirst out of curiosity, but then the thought came to me: 'Let it sleep and see what he becomes."_

"You killed my parents," I snarled.

_Yes I did. They were quite tasty, but your human blood was way better theirs- or your aunt's for that matter._

I stiffened, "What did you just say?"

_You didn't notice? When you were eleven I decided to check on you. Your aunt came and checked on you because you were still having nightmare. It just happened the night I was visiting. At first I was going to kill her, but she begged me not to. I thought about it and we mad a deal. Twelve times a month I would enjoy the taste of her blood._

I clenched my teeth and fist. My heart was racing with anger and everything was red. I was seething with anger. I could barely think rationally.

_One last thing Tsukune, do you want to know what else I did to you aunt? I……_

(Can you guess what he did to Tsukune's Aunt? I would love to here what my readers come up with. So please tell me!)

I roared with pure hatred. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

_My, Tsukune, you've developed anger issues. It laughed._

I walked around my room destroying things. Doing anything I could to find that voice. No longer did it speak but laughed in my head. Regardless of my multiple feedings today it seemed like I hadn't had any since I woke up. I tore through my living room even though I knew he was no longer here. The door to my room was shut and the lights were off. I turned them on and froze memorized and sicken by the sight. Tied up to my bed was no doubt a human. Not just that but a human child cover in her own blood. (What can I say; I'm a cold hearted person when I'm pissed off.) My room was covered wall to wall with her scent. Mindless with hunger and rage I didn't give a second thought about killing her. Her scream rang in my ears and her blood spilled from my mouth as I drank. The young girl's heart was beating faster than Moka's had and I sank deeper and deeper in my demonic state, consuming all that was there. Suddenly, I came back to my senses when I was still trying to feed from an empty corpse. I shook the cold body off. The girl's lips were blue and her lifeless blue eyes stared sight at me.

_You've made me proud boy!_

With that I punched my wall. I clenched my teeth trying to control my emotions. I killed a child. She was someone's kid. This time I tried to fight the tears that came from the sadness that enveloped my head, but it was futile. I'm a blood sucking monster…

**B/N: Whoa... didn't see that coming. I'm going straight on to chapter 5 without a break because I want to know what happens next! XD**

_**WHAT DID U THINK! AND I'M SERIOUS I WANT TO KNOW; YOUR GUESSES TOO~.~ REVIEW! my goal is at leat to get 65 revews so help me out!**_


	5. Crimson Insaintiy

_**a/n- i had to bump up the rating of this story because of...well you'll c see. ENJOY!**_

_**B/n- I was about to protest the rating change, but then I read this. I don't disagree anymore XD **_

CHAPTER 5

I sat with my back against the wall with my head between my knees. It's been two days since I killed that girl and not once did I move from the room. I wasn't able to sleep at all because I was so thirsty. It felt like it was eating me from the inside out, feeding on the bitter taste of my own despair. The only thing I could smell was that rotting flesh that was in my room on my bed. Branded in my head was the image of her hollow, lifeless and now white eyes. Those eyes haunted my every waking and moment. Staring at me. Sometimes that little girl's scream would replay in my head over and over again. I would sometimes scream for it to stop. Rapidity I would scream to her "I'M SORRY!" Inside I could feel it. The monster in me trying anyway it could to get me to feed again on a human. His voice in my head echoed with empty promises from feeding._He _didn't care what _he _did to the girl._He _didn't mind the taste of blood at all and said truthfully that _he _was _me_. I would try to convince myself that I didn't enjoy every second of that girls blood. Honestly I did. The way it smoothly slid down my throat and burned its way inside my body. A few times I would bite myself, but my blood was tasteless to me. I laughed in madness. Right now there was a pain equal to my own thirst crawling along my neck and chest. Sometimes I would maul my own body like a rabid bear, in the hope that would get rid of it. I would feel the two phantom bite marks pounding against my neck adding to the pain. When I watched my skin heal, black marks would decorated it and I would laugh again because I was becoming a cold hearted monster. Every second my loathing for Tanner would only grow and grow like my thirst. He did this. He could be doing God only knows what to my aunt. Probably fucking her and draining her dry day by day. What would I know? I'm not there; she probably enjoyed being a toy. I almost was shocked by my sinister thoughts, but that quickly passed and my madness grew even gloomier. A growl suddenly rippled through my chest. The routing smell was suddenly replaced by Moka's scent. My body involuntarily jerked at the unexpected smell. I pressed myself harder against the wall try to get away from her. I still had some humanity left. I had enough to restrain myself. The last person I wanted to hurt was Moka.

"Go away," I moaned. Her very heart beat was a curse itself. I could feel her blood running through the small veins screaming at me; calling me.

"Tuskune, what the hell happened?"

My hands dug into the carpets as I tried not to breathe. I growled,

"He did this to me and brought that girl here."

"Who is he?" she asked startled by the bitterness in my voice.

"Who do you think?" I hissed at her.

(A/N- by the way this is the pink haired Moka.)

"OH MY GOD TSUKUNE! We have to get you to the head master _now!_"

I looked at her slightly confused; also with hungry eyes. She must have spotted the markings on my neck. Right now all Moka looked like was the second best thing to feed off of. Her eyes were filled with fear and worry. For some reason I could decide whether she was friend or foe; however, I didn't decide I would kill her, but I wanted a fight. Not a weakling who would shrike in fear when I haven't touched…yet. I pulled my hands out of the whole my and stalked over to Moka, yanking her Rosario off. Right away she attacked me. I dogged easily and smiled at her my fangs bared. Her eyes were hard with emotion.

"Tsukune I told you not to give in. You're becoming a ghoul."

My ears heard her, but my mind didn't process a thing. My eyes stayed on the biggest vein in her neck. That was all I could see or would hear.

"Tsukune snap out of it!" she snapped at me.

The heavy fear in her voice and the sadness in her eyes made my humanity snap back in place. Quickly before I lost it I walked out to the balcony that my room had and breathe in fresh air. The fuzziness in my head cleared up, but my hatred and dark thoughts remained. Even though I was almost in control again I could slip at any moment.

I heard footsteps from behind approach.

"Stop!" I growled.

Moka froze and took a few steps back. With each beat it seemed to get faster and faster. I could even hear her blood rushing through her like a waterfall.

"Just please go get the headmaster." Moka didn't move for a little then took off running. I watch her run through the compass to school. It took a lot of my will not to jump 30 yard to the ground and not chase after her. Each time I took a breath my lungs burned and I felt completely warn out.

"Tsukune?" Yukari's voice from outside the door spoke.

I didn't answer. I wanted her to think I wasn't there and leave. My hand clenched around the safety rail and grew tighter with each beat of Yukari's heart. It snapped under the pressure coming out with a loud groaning sound. I swear for monster, there were too many living people here. It's was hard enough not to go.

"Tsukune!" she exclaimed.

I heard the door open and immediately I could smell the human and monster blood in her. I felt the marks across my skin burn there way across my body. Again I was on the edge of losing the last thread of reason I had left in my.

_Ah... can't you smell the human in her._

It wasn't Tanner's voice this time; it was my own.

"Shut up," I whispered

_Why should I._

"Shut up!" I said louder.

I could since Yukari at the window door. I didn't speak because if I did I'd taste her blood in my mouth.

_See you can taste it. Almost see it with out looking up._He-_I _laughed in my head. There was no kindness in it only hunger.

"Are you OK?" she asked in a small voice.

I hadn't realized that she was touching me until I felt her hearts beat echo throughout my hollow body. I let go of my thread and sunk into my sea of blood, unsure if I would ever get out of it again this time. The laughter that was in my head suddenly came out of my mouth. I grabbed her and my aching fangs were in her before she even realized it. Her scream filled my ears just like her blood. It tasted heavenly in my mouth. It was young, bitter, sweet, and wet!

"Tuskune!" I heard Moka call.

I was still laughing and was in my own drunken state. I smiled at Moka causing the blood still in my mouth to spill over than went back to sucking the life out of Yukari.

"My, my," said a voice I didn't recognize. Roughly I was yanked away from Yukari. She let out a scream as my fangs slashed through her skin. "Sorry Yukari," the robbed figure apologized.

The hood over his face shadowed everything but his eyes. I could see the exact colour. "I didn't think you'd sink this far under Mr. Aono. if you hadn't suffocated in your own guilt for killing that girl, you wouldn't be a ghoul. You're aura is quiet frightening."

I cocked my head to the side. His words meant nothing to me. Whatever he said was drowned out by his and Moka's heart beat. I looked at her again. She stepped back from me.

Who I guessed to be the headmaster sighed and pulled out a cross. My body suddenly was appalled by the thing. I stepped back not sure why I was frighten by it. Quicker than I anticipated he was over me and pressed the crucifix on my head. Bright white light surrounded me and a shock that felt like lightning forced its way through my body.

/

"_Shameful, Tsukune. How could you let that old man seal the real you away?"_said an amused voice.

Right in front of me was Tanner, or who I thought was Tanner. He looked much older than a teenager. His eyes were completely black, his blond hair was shorter and he had a beard. He smiled at me his fangs exposed. My blood turned cold in fear, but searing rage was boiling deep inside me. I kept my face hard and composes.

"The real me?" I questioned. "I'm not a monster."

"Dear boy, nor are you human," he laughed excitedly "You're a demon; a ghoul. Every cell in you is yearning for blood to spill and to partake in it." His eyes quickly turned hard and a scowled carved itself on his face.

"Then that headmaster placed that lock on you." His gaze drifted to my wrists.

I looked for myself. Along my arm was a silver chain with red crosses on each link and a small lock at the end of it. The feeling of nausea swept through me. "What is this?" I said more to myself than Tanner.

"It's a Holy Lock. Its purpose is to keep the vampire blood in you in check and keep you human.

I took my gaze from the lock to find Tanner closer to me than I like. With him this close it was even harder for me not to kill him were he stood. He suddenly sniffed the air near me and smiled.

"Wow, you're very angry," he chuckled. Your killing intent is impressive son.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed at him.

"Why not? You're Aunt is practically you're mother. I've gotten pretty close to her since you've been gone. You could say I could almost be your father." he smiled.

My anger spilled over and a growl echoed in my chest. I was about to punched, but I felt something hot against my neck.

_Do you know what that means since now your blood tasted like a human again?_Before I could react, his hands grabbed my shoulder pinning me where I stood. Right before felt him break skin I woke up, breathing hard. For once I wasn't thirsty.

"Tsukune?" said Moka's voice.

"Moka-I'm so-"

She cut me off with a kiss. It caught me off guard, but then I kissed her back. It was passionate, full of love. Like she was the missing and probably the only sane part of my heart left. After a while I tasted tears and I pulled back to find that she was crying. I wiped them with my hand. I didn't want Moka to be scared of me. I didn't want anyone to be.

"How's Yukari?" I asked after she calmed down.

"She's fine; can't remember a thing though Thank God. Tsukune- what you did toy her- you almost ripped her throat out."

My stomach churned with uneasiness. For once I was happy that the memory was fuzzy in my head and I made no attempt to try and remember.

"Can I see her?"

"The headmaster said he doesn't think it is a good idea. The Holy Lock, that's what on your wrist, is not meant to keep you're yokai blood sealed forever."

"Dose everyone else know?" I asked

"No, they just think you're really sick. The headmaster ordered them not to go near you for a few weeks"

"What about you?" I asked.

"I can stay near you as much as I please."

She kissed me again. I wanted to do more than just kiss Moka, but I decided to wait until she was ready. My hand accidentally slid across her chest removing the rosario. My eyes widened when the inner Moka climbed on top of me and press her body against mine. Her kiss became harder and rougher by each second. My hand went under her shirt for her bra strap but than froze over it. Should I be doing this? I asked myself. She grabbed my hand without breaking the kissed and placed it over her breast. A feeling of lust and dominates coiled in the depths of my stomach. She looked at me with a light blushed her cheeks. That was the only invitation I needed. I pulled off her shirt and went back to kissing me. The air was hot and I was aware of everything Moka was getting lost in her lust. Her very warm lips, despite her cold body, kissed me from my neck down. I felt her fangs graze parts of my skin, but not enough to draw blood. I heard something snap, but I ignored it. Even though the Holy Lock was keeping me human, the urge to bite Moka and taste her blood was still there. I could feel her racing heat match mine. Again the sound of something breaking caught my attention for a moment. I still chose to ignore it. My fingers where entangled in her hair as she nibbled on my ear. Suddenly Moka pulled off her skirt as she did I still had the decency to look away. She laughed at me then went for my pants. I helped her. When we were completely undressed I turned Moka around so I was on top. Again she was surprised by my sudden boldness, but smiled with approval. Moka moaned a few times and I think she said my name. We were both lost in our own ecstasy. Moka's nails pierced me a few times, but I didn't mind. Her lips were now on my neck and I felt her thirst. I pressed my neck against her letting her now it was OK. Even so her bite didn't help me but it did influence the bliss I felt. My face was nuzzled in her neck and it was just as tiring not to bit her as the sex was. The air smelled like blood and Moka.**SNAP**

"Moka," I gasped.

My moments of relief were over. She bit deeper into the vein and I groaned from the pain.**SNAP.**She laughed at me and continued to drink. Moka was oblivious from my growing thirst. Clearly she thought it was from her bite. When she was done I pulled back from her as far as I could, breathe hard. Her crimson eyes looked at me oddly and trail of my blood running down her chin. I tried to ignore it but that was utterly impossible. The lovely vein on her neck caught my eye. Right now her blood was more interesting than her body. I chucked at the thought and Moka frowned. She was staring at the lock. I did the same and pieces of it were shattered.

"Just take it."

Without thinking I grabbed her and pulled her towards me. She let out a startled noise than laugh. I felt her heart pound against her chest through mine. My lips were again pressed to her neck. My ears ranged with the sound of her pulse beating against my lips calling, teasing, and provoking me.

_What's stopping you?_

Again heard the sound of my chain cracking. I felt my fangs brush against her vein then I bit forcefully into it. Mokas nails buried deep into my shoulders. I pulled her close to me. I never thought blood and sex would feel this good together. I was pretty sure once I had control again that I would think this as the most repulsing thing I could ever do. When I was done Moka was fast asleep. I wasn't going to continue while she was asleep so instead I wrapped my arms around her protectively and was fast asleep in minutes with the person I loved.

/

I woke up early the next day feeling rested. Moka had left for class and I had to stay a little longer until the nurse gave me the OK. It felt like I was spending a lot of my freshman year in infirmary. While I was outside I noticed the warm air and the flower. Apparently spring break will be here soon. Without warning the air suddenly went cold. As I watched, the plants around me became covered in frost. When I blew into it I could see my own breath, "What th-"

"Aono Tsukune?" I heard someone whisper my name from a distance away.

I turned around and spotted a purple haired girls staring at me from behind a tree. She dunked behind it once I made eye contact with her. I was surprised at myself that I heard her from that far. I looked down at the Holy Lock wrapped around my wrist. Nothing had changed since last night so what was going on? I decided to pay no heed the girl since it was clear that she had no attention to approach me.

Homeroom went by with out me paying much attention to it. All I did was gaze outside the window. I was worried about my aunt. I was positive Tanner had something going on with her. My pencil broke in half from the pressure I hadn't realize I was putting on it. I didn't want to know what they were doing now. I was also sure that Tanner had lied about coming here. He was in none of my freshman classes and I haven't seen him on the grounds. A growl threatened to escape my mouth, but I suffocated it. Tanner did tell the truth about one thing though. I was having some serious anger issues that were out of character. I made a note to call my aunt after school was over. Movement behind a bush caught my interest. I spotted purple and the girl peeked out from behind it. A spark of annoyance flared inside me. Who was this girl? I never seen her before and she wasn't wearing the school uniform. Again she hid once she realised she was spotted. Right then the teacher called on me. I got the answer wrong. When I turned to Moka desk it was the first time I noticed she hadn't showed up to class today. The door to the classroom open and in came Saizo Komiya, who had attacked me on my first day of school here walked in. The room suddenly erupted with frantic whispers. He walked pass me, but as he did Saizo threw a note on my desk:

_We have your girlfriend. And boy Tsukune, she's looking good enough to eat right now. In fact, we just might do that if you don't show up at the abandon pool house outside of the school. We don't like to be kept waiting. These guys get pretty impatient when someone whose smells like her is around when they haven't eaten in a while_

_Monstrel Kusabi Mido_

This time I couldn't help my snarl. It was pretty loud and the class immediately went quiet. I noticed that the lock broke again. For some reason I felt the sense of invasion of property. Did I really think of Moka as my property? _Me, _no_.__ He _apparently felt differently.

"Hey, Tsukune," whispered Kurumu from behind me, "Your bracelet is leaking demonic aura. Swirling around my wrist was a black and red cloud. My eyes widened, as this was a first for me. I forgot everyone thought I was just like them. A monster that wanted to slaughter every human. Well that was pretty close to what I wanted to do now.

"Just calm down and it'll go away," she instructed. I did as she suggested and a few seconds later it went away.

Right after class I took of for the abandon pool house. I found Moka with her arms tied up tightly by chains. Her skin had turned raw from trying to break through them. "TSUKUNE, RUN AWAY! IT'S A TRAP!"

One thing about the lock is that it pretty much dulled my senses most of the time meaning I wasn't able to sense the attack from behind me. Whoever did it caught me square in the jaw. I felt it crack on impact. The punch itself was enough to send me flying.

"Oh come on. After all the trouble it took to still you're girlfriend, that's the best you can do. Come vampire with everything you got."

The title confused me, since I was human (well not completely). However I never consider myself as a vampire.

"I hate guys like you," he continued, "Think you're above everyone. Think its funny calling us Monstrel? Well, I'll show you who's top dog!"

Before I could react to a bright light passed by me inches from my face.

"Stop!" Moka screamed, "He's not the vampire I am. Please hurt me and not him."

"That'll explain why he's so weak. Saizo did say something about how you passed out after one hit. When you pulled off her rosario she kicked his ass."

He began to walk over to Moka. Quickly I ran to her. I tried forcing some of the black and red aura to leak out to the lock. Pain erupted in me and for a minute I had it. That minute was enough for me to reach Moka quicker than Kusabi could. Suddenly the pain increased in my neck. I gasped at its intensity. My knees buckled under me.

"Tsukune!"

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered than pulled of Moka's Rosario.

Moka broke threw the chain easily and blocked the punch that was headed for us.

"So it's true, you are the vampire, not him."

When it seemed like we were actually going to win everything started to go down hill. Kusabi wiped the blood from his mouth than spoke, "Vampires are known for having the most power, but there also know for having the most weakness."

When he said that I realized what he had in mine. We were in a pool house. Moka was especially weak to water because it drained her of her. Right than Moka and I looked up at the pipes as water showered over us. I literally heard electricity. Bolts of it surrounded Moka shocking her. She let out a cry in pure agony.

"MOKA!" I shouted.

"What do you think of my shower?" he went her with a punch to the face. Immediately I smelt the blood before it could even be seen. The lock was very unstable. I doubted it would last for the rest of the week. More than once I tried to help, but she told me to stay back. I was unable to help anymore. I didn't like that. I didn't approve of my new feeding habits, but the feeling of being helpless was enraging especially to the one I cared about the most.

Kusabi saw an opening to kill and went for it. My body automatically ran to protect Moka. I was able to keep my ground on impact; however, I felt the shockwave shatter my shoulder. My white sleeve was quickly turning ruby red, I felt like I had a concussion and blood filled my lungs. I had to spit it out to get air. Dots dances in my vision. Moka grabbed me; pulling me from under Kusabi's arm. My vision was darkening from the blood lost and I could no longer breathe. Unexpectedly Moka bit me. I didn't feel blood being taken. I felt it being giving me blood. I looked at her with wide eyes through my clouded vision. I could feel it now. Moka's blood burned threw my veins and Tanner's mixing. This wasn't good. I could already feel myself sinking into an abyss of darkness my eyes closed. It felt like I was dying. Perhaps I was because what happened in what felt like an eternity was a nightmare.

"Tsu-"

I cut her off by grabbing the arm she had around me and twisting it till I heard bones and muscles tearing apart. With my other hand I grabbed a hand full of her and forced it to the side hair exposing her colourless neck. Her blue network showed clearly and was easy to strike. Moka struggled in my arms trying to pull me off of her. I knew my bite was causing her pain. That was what I wanted. To cause anyone pain who got in my way. To hear their screams and bathe myself in their blood. Each beat of her heart pumped more and more of into my mouth.

"Tsuk-une," she whimpered, "You have to... stop.

I continued to feed overwhelming myself in her blood not hearing her or the world. The stiffness in my body disappeared and I was filled with an unimaginable lust for her. I pulled her closer to me and bit deeper into her vein and she let out a cry. I laugh almost choking. Her hands dug into my skin from the pain. She kicked and thrashed; however I felt none of it. Too quickly for me it was getting harder and harder to get blood out of her. When there was no more flowing into my mouth I let go and frowned. I couldn't believe how thirsty I still was. I was seeing things in more than one color again and the pain along my neck vanished. As quickly as my hunger appeared it disappeared. The room was shocked into silent and then it hit me. Moka's heart had stopped singing its lovely tune to my ears.

**A/n again-WOW! I read this more than once and still can't take in what I did. That's how caught up I get into my writing. LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M NOT DONE YET! FAR FROM IT! REVIEW PLEASE! **Also there is no way i will be able to finish this story until i get back from basketball camp**_s_** so it will be a while before I can post chapter 7. I'm wroking as fast as i can on 6!

**B/n: See what I mean? Also, I beta'd this in only about 20 minutes!**


	6. Truly Alone

_**DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO ROSARIO+VAMPIRE BUT THE PLOT IS ALL MINE!**_

CHAPTER 6

I listened intently. Trying to detect a sound. Anything. But there was nothing. Not a single heart beat or breath. The silent was painful; however the fact that I was the one who caused this was even more terrifying. She had to be alive. Last time I nearly killed her she was asleep, so she had to be just sleeping now; this time thought deep inside I knew she wasn't sleeping. A cold empty hallow thing was all that was left of her. The memory of Moka standing over my bed when she bit into her wrist popped into my head. My bleeding wrist was already to her mouth before I was able to finish the thought. I was desperate. She had to be alive! I tried to do the same thing she did for me, but none of it worked. No response…silent. I choked on a sob.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not done with you yet!" shouted Kusabi.

I suddenly got up from the ground and grabbed Kusabi by the throat with loathing. A sound like a bloodthirsty monster escaped my lips. Perfect for my mood. This was his fault! My hands tightened around him. I could already see and hear everything I was about to do in my head. The human part of me welcomed the soon to be carnages and the other part of me wanted to bath in it. I probably wouldn't be doing this if that vacant body wasn't there to remind me of the emptiness I felt. Swiftly I threw Kusabi into the empty pool. His followers only stared at when I swiftly slit his airway and blood started to fill the pool. I was going to need a lot more if I wanted to bath in it. I smiled at the still stunned on lookers; however, before I could lay a hand on my next sorry victim, something strong restrained me and it smelled just like Yukari. Turning around, I found someone clocked in the same outfit like the headmaster. Next to the witch was the headmaster, but I ignored him and focused on the witch. Immediately I twisted my body in the restraint pulling the mysterious person closer to me.

"Let go of him quickly Ruby!" the headmaster shouted.

"But-" she tried to protest.

"NOW!" he ordered.

Once she let my hands were already around her neck. The headmaster appeared in my peripheral vision and I saw a cross. I jumped back from him again not so sure why of was afraid of a holy symbol. I was slightly annoyed that I dropped my food. I growled at them.

"That's why you're upset. My you're father sure made a mess with you."

"He's not my father," I hissed.

"He might as well be. You two share the same violent eyes and thirst."

That did it. Comparing me with Tanner and calling him my father was beyond my loathing. He deserved to die. My hands were clenched into claws. The headmaster barely needed to dodge my charge. The crucifix was placed on my head; however, this was even more painful. The last things I saw were Moka's unmoving eyes wide open and staring at me just like that little girl.

A MONTH LATER

I set on the bus that brought me to this school on my way home for spring break. I wanted to be home by myself. The thought that I'd lost Moka forever was heartbreaking. I didn't want to talk about it with anyone not even my aunt. The headmaster had added more chains to my lock. The chain was wrapped all the way up my arm and I was not bothering to hide it. I didn't need blood; I still had the taste for it, it just wasn't an absolute thing on my mind and I was thankful for that. The creepy bus driver didn't try to make a conversation with me while I stared at the floor which left me to my thoughts. The sun was shining brightly outside despite my clouds of misery that hovered over me. I'd only contacted my aunt once since I started at the school. By the time I got home I was surprised to find no one home. The lights were off and everything was as if my aunt had just gone to work. I tried calling her cell; no one picked up. The long drive was tiring so I decided to take a nap. Again I dreamt about Moka. This time we were older; however again we were chasing each other with our snow cones. I stop in my tracks and turned around. Moka ran right into me laughing. Too long it's been since I've heard it. She stared at me searching my face.

_Why did you kill me?_

The question caught me off guard. I thought for an answer but none came. I couldn't say 'It wasn't me' when it was me. I couldn't tell her 'I'd lost control and couldn't help it.' How could I not help attacking someone I had loved no, still love. All my answers were true; yet, they were lies. I was lost with words. Moka continued staring at me as if watching coming up with a suitable answer. Than she smiled at me the most loving smiled I'd ever seen.

_It's not you're fault Tsukune, and it's not as bad as you think._

I looked at her perplexed. How was this not my fault? How was this not as bad as I think? Right now it's pretty bad. I'm the one who killed Moka. The guilt and pain were tearing my up inside like parasites. This was completely a nightmare regardless of the happy atmosphere. The smile on her pink lips never left her face. I stared into her green eyes trying to understand what was going on in that wonderful mind of hers. Her expression didn't bitter, angry or pained. Only understanding and love filled them. I felt tears spill over my cheek. I bit my lip and looked away from her. I heard her laugh at me and she placed a cold hand upon my cheek. My last memory of her was so awful that it made it even harder to forget.

_Why are you crying Tsukune? I'm not dead_.

I woke up right after the question. What did she just say? Yawning I wiped the sleepiness from my eyes. Moka had said something I didn't catch. The dream was already fading from my mind, so it was hard to recap on it. When I left my room the house was the same as it was when I first got here. It appeared to be night out and it didn't look like she ever came home. I even called her office and they said she had called in sick for the week. The thought that I may have just cost my aunt her job passed through my head, but the fact that she was missing was worrying me.

"Where the hell can she be?" I muttered slightly annoyed.

I tried her cell again; however I ended up with the same results like earlier, no answer. I decided to leave it alone for a little while longer. I went into the kitchen to find food. The refrigerator was a mess spilled drinks and open spoiled food cover everything. Barely anything in there. I checked the freezer. Nothing except ice. I sighed in frustration. The pantry and deep freezer were in the basement and I hated going down there. Building the nerves to, I tuned on the light and headed down. A good amount of uneasiness filled my stomach. The air felt cold and threatening, almost as if Tanner was waiting down there.

Tanner…

My eyes widen in anger and fear. How the hell could I forget Tanner had bend spending time with my aunt? I was so caught up in losing Moka that I'd forgot. Somehow I knew he was living down there, but I was also sure he wasn't here and was with my aunt. I felt sick and I needed air. I turned my back to the door, grabbed some money and left. I couldn't stay in that house. As if Tanner's blood running through me wasn't enough. I balled up my hands and I was starting to develop a headache. I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I just let my feet lead the way while I was lost in my negative emotions. When they did stop I looked up to find myself outside the gates of the cemetery where my parents were buried. I was hesitant. I'd learnt that ghouls didn't like spiritual symbols. That would explain my heavy disgust towards this place I felt at the moment. Taking in a few deep breaths I walked towards my parent's grave. They weren't actually buried here. Tanner had did such a good job at trying to suck out their blood that the policy had to burn there remains. In the ground were their cremated remains. I felt torn that I hadn't brought flowers. The dead ones, that I was surprise to see from last time, were so depressing to me. They wouldn't have cared about that, they'd only tell me to smile. My father's cooking and my mother's bright smile, I accidentally let out a cry. I'd never felt so lonely in my life. My aunt had come for me the day after. My parents are dead because of me, that little girl was dead because of me, Moka is dead because of me, and now as far as I can guess my aunt is dead because of me. I didn't cause my parents death, but I did cause these. I actually tired to keep myself from breaking down, but it was pointless. The air felt too thin for me; my legs felt weak, so I collapsed to the ground shaking, and weeping in my torment.

"_Why are you crying Love?"_

I looked up startled. That couldn't have been Moka's voice.

"Yes it is me, Tsukune. Stop being a clown and turn around," said the all too familiar voice.

I turned around and there she was. I stared with mixed emotions. Love, confusion, awe, love again and longing. She helped me off the ground as I continued to stare at her. She couldn't be really. I killed her. Was it possibly that I was seeing ghost now? Again Moka seem to guess what I was thinking and help me up then kissed me. After I was convinced I pulled her closer and kissed her lovingly. I pulled back from Moka reluctantly, but it was necessary. The cemetery really was getting to me now and I was starting to see two Mokas. She helped me walk a good distance from it before letting me rest.

"Do you need blood?" she asked offering me her neck.

Desire flooded with in me; however I shoved it away. I shocked my head and looked away. "I just need to get something to eat."

Not far from where we were was a diner. Moka only ordered a Blood Martini. I looked at her oddly. Moka didn't like alcohol as much as the thought of eating the half cooked burger in front of me.

"Would you like that spiked?" the chef asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled.

I looked at him strangely. How could someone spike a drink that already had ac- "Oh," I said in sudden realization, he meant spike with blood.

He looked at my chain cover arm that at me offering the bottle. I shook my head. I settled for my bloody meat that was still on the grill. He looked down and poured the blood over it. Some of it sizzled of the hot metal and burned. I wrinked my nose in disgust. The smell wrapped around me causing a headache to form.

"Sorry," cook said after handing Moka her drink.

"What is that smell?" asked a lady next to me.

"Red wine," he replied,

"Doesn't smell like it. I would like to try that."

"I don't think this will appeal to you're taste, it's very foreign?"

"However it appeals to these kids who are minors?" The lady was obviously getting annoyed.

"It's a special order, it's a necessity for them," the cook said as he handed me my food. I watched the argument as I ate, ignoring the (delicious) burger and Moka's chuckles. Something was off about her.

"How is that a necessity, I'm calling the police!" she declared.

"I think we should be going." I said after I finished my food.

"No you don't," said the girl. Unexpectedly she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and locked me to the chair.

Moka chocked on her drink and looked at the cook. He was revealing his true self which looked like a slug. I was sick again and spat out the remains if the food that was in my mouth. His hands had been all over my food. Moka didn't look too please either and poured the rest of her drink to the side frowning. The only one who actually shocked by this was the officer. Her skin had turned pale and had a gun out. Moka walked over to me and broke the handcuffs. I wanted to help, but decided against it. Moka and I walked home in silent until Moka grabbed my hand. When she did it felt wrong it was cold like the dead as if she wasn't here at all. She stopped, turning around to face me.

"What's the matter? Are you thirsty?" again she was offering me her neck.

"No-I'm not, it's just-I have things on my mind right now. Why do you keep offering me your neck?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

Once more she offered me her hand, but I didn't take it. I didn't want to feel that feeling to a lifeless corpse again. She looked close to crying at my rejection, but something told me this wasn't Moka. It may look like her, but this wasn't the Moka I knew.

"I have to go." I said as I passed her and headed inside my house." "I can't come with you?" she shouted just has the door shut.

The lights in the house were on and I heard the sound of crashing. I ran into the bright kitchen and found my aunt on the floor. Her hair was cut and there were visible bite marks all over her body; however even thought the swollen puncture wounds degusted me her round belly had my undivided attention. As I stared my temper started to rise to the surface._**SNAP**_. I felt multiple chains break. Than I heard it. The three hearts in her. One was her own and the two other were what was growing in her.

"Tsukune aren't you going to help me up?"

I didn't hear her. I could smell it now. Tanner's blood was in her. My hand ached to grab the knife and cut her open even if it killed her.

"What's the matter Tsukune?" said who I thought was Moka from behind me.

The imposter was actually Tanner. I looked at him dumbly. He stood behind me grinning ear to ear. I looked back at my aunt who was getting off the floor. She showed me her ring.

"Isn't it great Tsukune, I'm getting married."

Those words echoed in my head as well as the two added heart beats. My humanity lost the mental battle again as I grabbed my Aunt by the throat and my other hand went for the knife. I was only able to cut her stomach before Tanner grabbed me. I elbowed him in the nose, but he still held on. I wanted to cut her engagement ring off, I wanted to cut her open and kill Tanners offspring, and I wanted to cut Tanner into pieces for screwing my aunt! I flipped the blade over and got Tanner in the face, but before I could aim for his throat something heavy hit me in the back of my head. I staggered and turned around to see who the culprit was.

"Sorry Tsukune," my aunt said with a smile "I can't have you hurting my fiancé now can I? This is best for you and you're soon to be cousions.

How could she say that with a smile? In her I could not see a singal trace of regret for what she just did. She didn't even seem to relize who the person she thought she love was her death waiting to happen. Somehow I had the feeling that she knew this; yet, didn't care. Hate towards everything filled me and empitiness so bitter that I felt numb. I was alone-truly alone…

_**BIG A/N I'm sorry, but from here I will not be able to upload for the rest of the summer until August for vacation reasons that I am against! If I can get my hands on a computer I'll type! I'm sorry and I'm as pissed about this as you are.**_

_**Small B/N: I'm not going to complain about my break lol. More time to add to my own story.**_

**_NOTICE- I'M STILL ON VACATION, BUT I'M ON MY AUNT'S COMPUTER. I CANT FIND AN EMPTY FILE TO TYPE ON AND I DONT HAVE TIME BECAUSE OF MY STUIPD COUSIONS!JUST LOOK FORWARD TO THREE NEW CHAPTERS BY JULY-15-2010. HOWEVER CHECK BEFORE THAN 'CAUSE I'LL B BACK ON THE 10TH..._**


	7. My Worst Nightmare

**A/N-I'm back and glad to be back. Most annoying vacation I've ever been on. **

**THERE'S A POLL ON MY PAGE TO SEE WHAT THE NEXT STORY I WILL WRITE IS AND WILL BE UP THERE UNTIL I'M READY TO WRITE IT! DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO ROSARIO+VAMPIRE, BUT THE PLOT.**

**b/n- Here in England, our holidays (vacation for Americans) are only just starting, and I'm going to see if I can beta one of Angel's other stories during them.**

Chapter 7

_The lock is off… but the pain remains. The hunger, thirst, sorrow…my loneliness._

I woke up unable to see, but I didn't need to. I was able to smell the crimson paint that was the blood of some poor victim. It was everywhere; the walls, the ceiling, the floor. And I could smell it all. Every last drop.

The room was thickly drenched in fresh blood and I could hear it. The blood was dripping from the ceiling, slowly sliding down the wall getting thicker and darker, humans were moaning in pain on the floor, and their pain filled cries ranged in my ear like the sound of a tremendous bell echoing over a deserted town. Worst of all I could sense every vein and beating heart in the bodies that littered the floor.

I was in a basement, but it wasn't under my roof. _Where was I? Who was I? _I bowed my head against the weight of the horror unfolding as my eyes adjusted, causing the chains that pressed me to the wall to clash noisily together. It didn't help. I was still unable to get away from the thick, sweet, sickening smell that surrounded me. I let out a sound that was inhuman, so loud that I watched with a growing sick pleasure as the human's heart quickened in fear, but at the same time this made me feel worse.

I yanked at my restraints; however, they frustratingly refused to break no matter how much effort I put into to it. Suddenly the chains that held me seemed to sear my very skin, even the ones that were touching my clothes instead of me, until they were dripping with my blood. I screamed with suffering. Looking down I spotted that that chins were decorated in crosses. A waterfall of weariness cascaded over my body at the very sight of them, almost pushing me to the ground.

_I honestly hate to see you suffer, son, but I have to get you to see it my way._

A threateningly growl broke through my lips at the intruder in my head, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I was surprised at how hostile and deep my voice had become, but didn't care. Tanner made me sick with every atom of my being, worse than these chains.

Tanner laugh in my head, _See what I left for you my son? __I'm giving you a family and right below you is what you crave the most. Human blood. It covers every inch of this place where I have you bound. I'll set you free and you can have them all if you decide to be an obedient boy._

"Don't call...me your son," I hissed almost silently. From the lack of blood it was getting harder and more arduous to breath.

_But you are. Your blood is my blood and my blood is your blood, son._

"SHUT UP!"

Tanner chuckled in my head. _Fine then. If you don't listen to me than maybe you'll listen to you're aunt. Honestly I don't care if you kill her. She loves the bite of a vampire._

"Don't...bring her...down here," I wheezed. "Please!"

Botchy shapes appeared in my vision and immediately I knew I was not far from passing out. The hunger, pain and emotions were just too much. What the hell did I ever do to feel this much pain and to fall unconscious to such a wicked laugh.

It was a nightmare. What else could it be? Reality, God I hoped not, it couldn't have been reality. If it was then the pain of the shocking truth would be too much. A dream…that was the answer. The answer to everything. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare though. It wasn't funny, it wasn't funny at all. Tsukune's eyes were the darkest red I'd ever seen on any vampire and they haunted me. Those eyes weren't filled with life of love. They were empty, lifeless, and cold. That was not my love, my sweet Tsukune._That thing_was the son of Tanner. The monster that had caused Tsukune so much pain and then claimed him. Tsukune is supposed to be mine. Forever and always. Tsukune would NEVER feed off me to my last speck of my life, but he did. That thing was Tsukune no matter how hard I tried to separate the two. My darling Tsukune almost caused my death and the pain of this truth gorged a whole in my chest so raw, I woke up in the hospital bed screaming with such anguish and heartache that the windows to my room shattered into tiny shards.

I came to with a start. I had to be becoming delirious or at least hallucinating. While I slept I could have sworn I heard Moka scream. Not just any scream. This one sounded worse than a physical wound. My blood, or what was left of it, ran cold throughout my numb body. I open my eyes to fine the same gruesome sight as I did the first time I woke up; only this time there was a new fresh coat of blood that stained the wall with its wicked color. The blazing inferno that raged on inside me quickly decided to honor me with its presence reminding me how close to dying I really was. A small smile stitched its way across my face. There was one thing to look forward to in my Hell. Soon, very soon I would finally get to see my smiling parents again, and the love of my life, Moka. I wouldn't be alone anymore. No more loneliness and no more hate. Hate- what if they hated me for ending their lives so shortly? The image of a smiling reunion instantly vanished from my thoughts.

_Why the hell are you focusing on the past when you should be concentrating on how to get free!_

That settles it; I'm schizophrenic or have developed DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder).

_No you're not; you're just talking to yourself._

**_Then I'm still schizophrenic,_** I thought.

_Stop thinking about your mental condition and concentrate on trying to survive!_

**_I can't do anything about that; I'm chained to a bloody wall for crying out loud._**

_But you can hear it can't you. Even see it. An unconscious human full of sweet, thick blood. If I can try and break the chains again I could drink till my heart contents and it would probably piss Tanner off._

Involuntarily a moan of pure yearning slipped past my lips. With my eyes I saw the each heart beat quicken in fright by the inhuman noise. **_Then again if I did that it probably would be exactly what Tanner wants and I refuse to be his puppet._**

_WHO CARES! I'M THIRSTY AND I NEED BLOOD NOW! I really don't want to spend the rest of my time _rotting_ in a tantalizing room while my aunt continuously screws that psycho Tanner._

**SHUT UP!**I screamed at myself. The same thoughts killed that little girl who lifeless eyes forbade themselves from leaving my memory.

"I will not...become Tanner," I panted, "I'm...not...his...son." I closed my eyes. I didn't even have the strength to open them again. That is when I know I was about to die until I heard someone calling my name.

"Tsukune! Why won't you look at me? Can't you tell by my voice who I am?"

I jerked back in surprise, causing my head to hit the wall heard. I winced in pain as blood poured out of the wound. A cold hand was suddenly placed on the injury and I winced. The hand removed itself and I could tell it tasting my blood. I shivered.

"Can't you tell it's me by my touch, Tsukune?"

"You're...not...Moka." I gasped. Go...AWAY!" I was panting for air much quicker this time.

"Tsukune, it's me Moka!" it defended.

I opened my eyes in rage, "You're-NOT- MOKA!" I collapsed into a sickening coughing fit and glared at the thing that was pertending to be my childhood sweetheart.

Someone let out a scream followed by another and the imposter jumped back form me. For a second I thought I saw fear in its eyes, but it was quickly replaced with sorrow and tears.

"I'm so sorry Tsukune. If we'd never met when we were kids you wouldn't be like this...with eyes filled with so much anger and betrayal. PLEASE TSUKUNE! CAN'T YOU TELL IT'S ME!" she was yelling now, well actually screaming, causing more hearts to become more frantic and scared like running rabbits trying desperately to get away from a family of wicked foxes. My eyes slid from her face, now mesmerized by the hysterical beats.

"Can't you tell by my blood," she whispered.

Without warning, she bit into her wrist. My sight was ripped away from the hearts and immediately found there way to the bleeding gash.

"Don't," I said, there was know way I could tell it was Moka's because it's scent was mixed with the rest. The only way was to taste it. It didn't listen. I pulled my head away as far as the chains would allow me. "I don't-want-it," I said through clenched teeth while I felt my fangs painful pulse in my gums as they elongated.

"I know they hurt Tsukune, and I want to be the one to rid you of that pain," she spoke, its vioce full of emotions.

Its wrist was now inches from my aching fangs and crept closer and closer by each second. I open my dry mouth unable to resist my thirst anymore... but even though everything was telling me to bite, something was telling me this isn't Moka.

"You're...not...Moka," I hissed.

"Tsukune!" it said, shocked.

"Get away from me!" I growled as I snapped my fangs at it.

When it tried to pull back, my teeth cut into its wrist. My throat constricted at the taste of blood, causing me to nearly choke. My body shock violently from another taste of Tanner's blood and I was seeing only red. I clamped my teeth down as I tried to get a hold of myself, but the attempt was futile. A low snarl built its way up my chest. Tanner smiles and shifted back to his originally form. "So it is my blood, boy, which you crave as well as these humans...what scary eyes you have."

Fear surged inside me as well as hate.

"Why...are you here?" I asked.

"To feed you of course. What kind of father would I be if I let you die from hunger?"

I glared hatefully at him, "I don't want...your blood, and I don't want anyone else's."

"You and I both know that's a lie, Tsukune." Too fast for me to see Tanner cut a deep gash into my throat. Scarlet blood that was close to looking black seeped into my shirt as I helplessly choked on my own blood. My eyes widen and I howled with pain. "Look, you can't even heal yourself. Now you have no choice but to consume my blood."

I spat the blood that was currently in my mouth at him.

"Fine then boy, I won't feed you, but I will feed from you."

In seconds Tanner was avidly feeding from me and all I could do was stare at the ceiling hoping my death would come soon.

Tsukune's Aunt's POV

Softly I hummed to the twins that kicked around in my stomach while preparing their father's dinner. I wore a purple dress. Once done I waited patiently for Tanner to return. Out of nowhere a swell of dizziness surrounded me.

"Tsukune…" I said aloud. "Good Lord! What possessed me to hit my own nephew! I have to find him."

Tsukune's POV.

I sucked greedily at the blood no matter how bitter it tasted and the fact that it was black instead of a stream of crimson. I didn't asked question all I did was drink from the man I would never call father.

"That's enough, Tsukune." I buried my teeth deeper into his vein so he wouldn't be able to yank his wrist away from me. "Tsukune!" he snarled firmly. Suddenly the chains around me sparked with life, and then released me. I let out a tortured cry, but smiled at Tanner. His blood was already making me feel dizzy.

"Dammit" Tanner said out of nowhere, "That stupid bitch."

The door to... where ever I was opened and the sound of my Aunt's voice filled my ears.

"What have you done to Tsukune?" she demanded to know. She walked over to me. "I can barely feel his pulse." the lady sounded like she was close to tears and started stroking my hair so tenderly that for a second I thought she was my mother, but I knew better. She's dead. They're all dead. Roughly the warmth I felt was snatched away from me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? How did you wake up?" Tanner asked perplex.

"Wake up? What the hell are you talking about, and why are there bleeding unconscious people in here?" she argued sounding extremely pissed.

"Damn," Tanner said again, "darling look at me," he said now in a clam voice.

"No, I don't want to look at you, Tanner. I want to take my nephew to the hospital without you." she hissed.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" I watched as Tanner eyes flashed red.

Even though I just fed, it wasn't enough. Not anywhere close to full. I wanted to help my aunt. Most of all I wanted to rip Tanner's throat out. I hated this feeling. Once again I was helpless to save someine I deeply cared about.

"Tsukune!" I heard my Aunt cry out.

"A hospital is not going to help him. Most likely he would slaughter them all."

"Tsukune, honey," the image of my mom suddenly popped into my head.

"Mom?" I couldn't help but say.

"Stop calling his name!" Tanner yelled exploding with anger, "I'm the one you should love! Not that piece of trash!"

Tanner's very voice was shaking the building. I could feel his black hatred seething out of his body and slithering towards me. It felt addictive. Able to corrupt anyone or anything with darkness in their hearts, even me. I clenched my teeth together at the sudden violent rage that was washing over me. The room exploded with screams. I shuddered in pure fear. How could one man be this strong, have this much control over peoples hearts? I choked on a trace of bile out of fear. Unexpectedly there was a sickening snap, then a crunch, a scream, and a new smell so fresh and sweet filled the air. My head snapped up and I watch the body of my aunt fall to the ground, as well as my humanity. The room was knocked into silence once more and all I could hear was the crying to the two new born babies. A wave of dread slammed and burned into me like I was burning a live. _SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! _I yanked at the chains. I thrashed around until I pulled them from around me. Right then the blazing pain burned me, but I didn't care. Nothing and I mean nothing could compare to what I felt.

"Sorry Tsukune," he said, "I was going to make her my mate; yet, I got so mad that I couldn't help myself," he chuckled. I glared daggers at him knowing he wasn't the least bit sorry for what he had done. "You can have her and everyone else if you want. When your done come upstairs and meet your brother and sister."

Tanner left the room laughing and with his kids crying in his arms. I was on the floor trying to get the endless chains off me before it was too late. I walked over to my mortally wounded aunt. The ground was bleeding with her blood. I forcibly swallowed down my desire to glutton myself in the blood that was spilling out of her stomach and stayed a good distance away.

"Tsu-kune," she gasped.

"I can't," I choked out. Everything inside me felt like I was suffocating. I felt like I was going to go crazy. I was emotional broken. This had to be my own personal hell. Everyone I loved and cared about are now dead. All because of me!

"Tsukune," she said again.

"I can't, I just can't," I cried, breaking down. It was just too much.

"It's OK-I don't want you to."

"But I don't want you to die! I don't want you to leave me. You're the only family I have left. I don't want to feel like everyone has turned there back on me. I don't want to be the cause of anyone's death anymore," I whimpered in a defeated voice.

I looked up at my aunt to find her smiling. Why was she smiling? Couldn't she tell I was in pain? Of course she could tell I was in pain, so why was she smiling. She suddenly raised her wrist in my direction and I cringed as I saw her thin blue vein throb invitingly in my direction. Egging me on to suck the life out of it. And it worked. She knew I couldn't resist.

"That's it Tsukune. End my suffering," she said happily.

I cried as I bared my fangs at her. No longer was I in control. I cried when my aching fangs broke through her skin to get to the blood. Not just life filled my mouth, but I could feel my aunt's emotions. Love…understanding. Tears fell from my eyes steadily as I sucked away everything that she was, felt her compassion, her goodbye. I listened to her rapidly fading heartbeat. When I was done I moved on the rest of the pounding heats and killed them all. When I was done I leaned back on the wall with my aunt's head on my lap as I sat in her blood and stroked her hair and cried. Every thing was silent. I closed my eyes, sucked in air and wept.

_**small A/n- I'M DISAPPOINTED OUT THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I'M GETTING; I'M STILL IN THE TWENTIES! IS MY STORY THAT BAD? TEN REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! R&R!**_

_**Medium sized B/n- **_**So...much...imagery... to be... re-written... In fact,****I reckon I've used up my imagery quota for the day. Don't worry though; it should be back by tomorrow. Please feel free to troll me with angry emails about spelling errors and terms that don't make sense, and I'll fix them. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Undying Love

**DISCLAIMER-MY BETA, DHAMPIR, AND I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO+VAMPIRE, BUT HE IS A MAJOR HELP IN THIS WHOLE STORY! :D**

b/n: Sorry; this time the delay is my fault. Procrastination, perfectionism and fatigue are a dangerous combination. However, I'm better now, so only the middle one will be slowing me down next time.

CHAPTER 8

I screamed myself awake, shattering the glass windows with my anguished cries. _Why did my Tsukune betray me? Why? How could someone I care so deeply about kill me?_

"Moka!" Ruby shouted.

My head snapped towards the voice. If I hadn't relized who it was I might have killed her just to release my anger.

"It's OK; you're safe; it was just a nightmare. Calm down."

"So Tsukune didn't kill me?" I asked confused and with more venom in my voice than I intended.

"Well... technically no, because obviously you are alive; however, he was extremely close to doing that. I'm pretty sure he meant to-"

"Ruby," I interjected, "that's enough."

I moaned in pain. My head was throbbing, everything felt insainly too dry and I was well overdue for a feeding.

"Where is Tsukune?" I asked once the dizziness had sufficiently dissipated from my head. I felt surprised he wasn't the one sitting by my side or to stop my cry. Perhaps he still felt guilty from the attempted murder and the death of that child.

"Well, we-" Ruby stopped short hanging her head. Then her body started shaking with sobs.

"Ruby, what's going on? Where's Tsukune?" I asked, now worried.

"W-we don't know," she stuttered. "He-he left for-Spring Break-to visit his aunt-but never came back."

She collapsed on the floor, her arms wrapped around her as if trying to hold herself together. This agitated me. Where in the hell could Tsukune be. "Has the headmaster been searching?" I asked her in a hard voice.

"Y-Yes. Ever since the second semester started. His-his Yorki has completely vanished.

My heart skipped a few beats and a flood of emotions made my eyes water from coming tears that felt like acid. I swallowed my thick saliva and asked,

"Is-Is he dead? Have y-you found a -," I couldn't bring myself to say the word. I stared blankly at the wall as if I could see threw it. My breath was coming short and the sound from the monitor gave away my panicked heart. A world without Tsukune wasn't worth living. Ruby didn't answer my question for a long time. When she did not answer, but continued sobbing I couldn't hold myself together anymore. I broke down and cried with her.

_Why are you crying like a defenceless and useless human? As far as I know Tsukune is MIA [b/n: that's missing in action in case you didn't know]. Without evidence we can't go jumping to the worst conclusion._

"You're right, but where are we suppose to start looking?"I asked clueless.

_You really don't know?_

…

_Ugh, his home in the human word, but don't tell anyone what were going to do._

"Umm, Ruby, do you think the headmaster would give me permission to go to the human word for two weeks?"

Ruby sniffled, "What for Moka? I thought you were afraid of humans?"

"Well I umm, I wanted to ask Tsukune's guardian if she's seen him and if he was OK."

"I-I'll run it over with the headmaster and-and let you know later today. For-For know you need to rest and I'll bring-bring you a donor," she hiccupped.

"Thanks Ruby." I said, relieved.

"No-No problem M-Moka." Ruby left the room in a crying fit leaving me to myself and my own thoughts.

_Tsukune, you've better not have left me here by myself._

"Instead of waiting around in here, can't we just go visit him in his dreams again?"

…

"You didn't think of that did you?" I said, slightly amused.

_..._

_No I didn't..._

I lay my head against the pillow and concentrated on trying to find Tsukune. It wasn't hard at all, but once I found Tsukune everything inside me collapsed with shock. No human should ever have been through this.

_We should have never involved Tsukune_ I thought as I wept silently. For a second I thought I had lost him. His body was so still. I could barely see his chest moving up and down to give sign that he was breathing. The only thing that I could visible see moving was his hand that unconsciously continued to stroke the hair of a rotting body.

"Tsukune!" I said in an emotional voice filled with some relief, but also a lot of shock.

His head quickly snapped down and I witnessed as his eyes shown the darkest read I'd ever seen that they could even be mistaken by black. Menacing looking tattoos decorated the sides of his face and arms. God, his skin was so white! Was there even a heart beating under all that? The man before me couldn't be Tsukune Aono. With a voice I could not recognize he shouted, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US!"

His voice was so cold that I felt each syllable maul at my body; burning and freezing it at the same time. And who was "Us"? Did he not realize that the girl on his lap was dead? Could that be Tsukune's aunt? Was that why he was acting like this? Dried blood cover almost every inch of his shaking body. Did he do this to his deceased aunt? "Tsukune, it's me Moka. Everything is going to be OK."

"Don't say that name, you bastard," he spat at me, "Don't ever say that name."

_You might as well stop. Tanner must have done an allusion of some kind to get Tsukune to do something he didn't want to do with our face on it. He's too far gone. I can't imagine what the hell Tanner did to him to make our Tsukune so far gone. It's too late…_

The inner I spoke so sadly that I felt like crying again.

"No," I said out loud, "It's not too late, for Tsukune... and it's never too late for me."

_What do you mean by it's not too late. Tsukune can't even recognize us in this state and the demonic Yorki he giving off is so cold and black, he's not even human anymore. The only reason he's still partly sane is because that Holy Lock isn't completely destroyed and by the looks of it, it won't last for much longer either._

"Then how are we going to get him to recognize us?"I questioned.

I was met with silence once again. Then a thought came to me: _**BLOOD.**_

I was met with an annoyed growl. A smile crawled its way onto my face.

"You didn't thin-"

_Yeah, yeah. _She interrupted. _Just give him the blood already. The smell of that blood in here is old, so he should be able to recognize us. I bet he's thirsty anyway._

"Tsukune," I said in the most caring and reassuring voice as I could manage with out shaking in fear as I approached him.

He growled at me and for a second I thought he was going to jump at me. Before he could I quickly racked my nail across my neck_._

_NOT THERE YOU IDIOT! _Shouted Inner Moka.

However it was too late to stop my mistake. I'd clawed too deep into myself causing one of my nail to slice through my jugular.

Tsukune's POV

I growled at Tanner extremely pissed to no God damn end. The muscles in my hand tightened turning my balled fists into claws. I watched every thing he did until right when he clawed into his neck I was able to see every vein. Even his nails cutting into the most important one that supplied oxygen to the brain. Now I know Tanner wouldn't be that stupid. When I smelled the sweet enticing blood, my whole body stiffened. Immediately I knew that it was Moka and she had just sign her death contract. I watched as she dropped to her knees.

_Move,_I screamed at my body, but it was not responding.

Blood was spewing over her hands that tried desperately tried to stop the bleeding,

_Why the hell is she not healing? Move damn it! MOVE!_

I raced towards her, but I knew it was already too late.

_**Tsukune! **_Her angelic voice echoed in my head before her body disappeared.

Moka's POV

I woke up back in the hospital bed. My right side of the sheets drenched in my crimson blood. "RU-RUBY," I choked out as I cough up blood.

It didn't take long for her to come to my aid, "Moka? What the hell happened?" she ran towards me, "Hurry up and bite me," she commanded.

Without hesitation I did and Ruby let out a sound like she was in pure bliss and pleasure. After a few seconds there was no needed to hold my hands against my neck and once I let go I fell unconscious with tears falling down my eyes.

Tsukune's POV

MOKA! I said when I woke up from my dream. For a second I didn't realize where I was. Everything smelt steal and old making my stomach twist uncomfortably. I sniffed the air and my body and heart froze. The faint scent of Moka's blood was in the air, but how was that even possible? It was a dream. Unless she was a ghost. I chuckled at that thought and dismissed it. I was overcome with the desire to taste the familiar blood again. Moaning with hunger I smiled, Moka was alive. Oddly a part of me was also disappointed that I hadn't killed her. My hands continually stroked over something rough. Looking down I gasped and crawled away franticly from my decomposing aunt. Tears flooded my eyes.

"What the-hell-happened?"

I examined my surroundings carefully. The whole place smelled like a graveyard. I was taken over by a surge of nausea when I spotted the chains decorated with crucifixes. I growled as my memory came rushing back to me. Tanner had killed my aunt. The last living thing that told me I had to be human. Someone I really love was dead once again because of me. **CRACK**. Was I cursed? Why was my life suddenly entwined with Tanner? I felt sick and lonely. Again. Moka was alive, but she just did that most idiotic thing I've ever seen when she hasn't fed in a mouth! I just got something back to me that was priceless and now she was going to most likely die once more for all I know.

_It's all your fault, _my voice sneered in my head. _You're that cause of all our heartache!_

"I-No it's not," I hissed.

There was another cracking sound, but I ignored it too absorbed in my dark thought.

_Then whose fault is it, _I felt like I could here the smile on my thoughts. Where these even mine?

_**Don't give in…**_

"Moka, but how-"

_Who caused your parents to die; you're Aunt who was like you're second mother, and Moka your mate._

_**DON'T GIVE IN TUSKUNE!**_

Somehow I already knew it was too late. _**SNAP! **_I watched the chain on my arm fall on the scarlet floor and I hissed out, "Tanner."

Moka's POV

Once I'd was fed, which took a while because I had to go threw about maybe twenty different donors since I couldn't kill them, I immediately started packing. Well, I tired. When I got to my room I was quickly surrounded by Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore frantic talking.

"Umm, what are you guys doing here?" I asked

"We want to come with you," shouted Yukari

"Why?"

_There not coming. _Inner me said without questions,

"After every one was convinced that your "supposed" death, Tsukune rarely went to class and even ignored us. You want to know how many time since I've seen him this last semester TEN times and that's not enough for me!" exclaimed Kurumu.

"And I've tried to tell Tsukune that I didn't mind him biting me when he was thirsty, but every time I said something it was like my words never even reached his ears." she said sheepishly looking down as her cheeks turned fiery red at the memory.

Kurumu stared daggers at me and Yukari, "How come I'm the only one Tsukune isn't smitten-I mean bitten by yet? It's just not fair!" she cried.

I looked at the two of them oddly until a new voice interrupted me. "Hey don't forget about me!" said the new girl.

"What about you, Tsukune doesn't even know you Mizore," huffed Yukari.

"Yes he does I met him before she die. I was following him all day before he turned into a zombie. We just haven't been properly introduced," she whispered from behind the two.

"Stalker," Kurumu muttered.

"Cow," Mizore retorted harshly.

The two of them started to go at it while Yukari was muttering something about a threesome with Tsukune, her, and me involving a blood bath. (A real bath with blood in it. The works of a perverted twelve year old)

_We don't have time for this. Get a move on, _Inner me hissed.

I quickly ran past them and opened the door and gasped. My whole door room was decorated and smelled strongly of Blood Roses and of Tsukune's scent that stilled lingered in here.

_I guess when he wasn't in class he was in here_, she sad so softly shocked with emotion.

I couldn't say anything. I was too touched to utter even a sentence in awe. Who knew how old these flowers were; however each one looked as if they were picked this morning. Each petal was glossy and reflected the suns rays causing them to sine in the most glorious way. I walked around, and ever room was filled with them and a note:**MY LIGHT IN MY DARKNESS, THE ONLY ANGEL IN MY HELL,**they went on and on, but the one that finally broke me was:**UNDYING FLOWERS FOR MY UNDYING LOVE**.

I fell to my knees just as Ruby did and cried. Why the hell did this feel like a goodbye? Was he saying this because he thought was dead, or was he about to do something _very _stupid? Behind me I since the other and I heard there sharp intakes of breath. Yukari started to cry and Kurumu and Mizore walked over to me and started to read the cards that fell from my hands. I could feel her shaking and she let out a scream. I looked at her startled.

"Well Moka, she said through clenched teeth, "I guess you're-the one Tsukune wants."

She swallowed and tears steadily flowed down her face. Kurumu dropped the cards and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Mizore just stood there looking at the cards blankly. Yukari walked up to me sniffling, her eyes bloodshot, and she was hiccupping. Outside the door I heard Kurumu let out another scream. Then she came back in with her head held high.

"Well now,' she said still trying to gather her emotions, "Are you just going to sit there weeping over someone who may not even be dead? Or are you going to get up and start looking for your-" She couldn't finish what she was going to say, as if she couldn't admit it to herself. Was she about to say mate? I blushed at the thought.

_Why are you blushing, she's right anyway, Tsukune is our mate no matter how many ways you look at it. Tsukune is ours and no one else's. Not even his sick twisted dad Tanner can separate us, _she hissed.

**A/N- "UNDYING ROSES FOR MY UNDYING LOVE" HAS TWO MEANINGS CAN U GUESS WHAT IT IS? WELL I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS FAST BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO BACK TO BASKETBALL PRATICE! The more Reviews the faster I update even if I do have to skip practice to get it done. PROMISE! R&R- please! NEXT STORY IS THE CLIMAX AND WILL BE THE LONGEST!**


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N PLEASE DONOT FORGET ABOUT THE POLL AND I'M GREATFUL FOR THE REVIEW. I DON NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO ROSARIO+VAMPIRE **

**_i'm sorry this one took longer to update, but it turns out my promise is going to be hard to keep. Basketball pratice is l putting strain on me. I can bearly walk, something is wrong with my ankel, and i sleep till i have to go to pratice the nextday! FORGIVE ME AND ENJOY! THANK U!_**

**b/n: Don't worry, I found my back up disk and restored almost everything. I think my CPU is down about 0.05 GHertz, but that obviously won't affect my writing or beta-ing frequency. **

CHAPTER NINE

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" I asked as i walked into the dim lit room.

"Yes Miss Akashiya. I wanted to give you something if you do find the Aono boy," he said with a smile.

The headmaster held out a silver chain decorated in black stones decorated like crosses. "This will be Mr. Aono's new Rosario. It will work the same ways as your Rosario."

"Are you telling me Tuskune isn't human?"

"He hasn't been since he was five actually. Anyway, all you have to do it's get this chain near him if he's too enraged to be talk to. If not, just give it to him, I'm pretty sure he'll put it on willingly no doubt. Without you I would have thought the boy as dead," he chuckled darkly.

I glared at him, but said nicely, "Well he's not," I said as nicely I could.

I walked over to him and took the chain, but snapped my hand away from it quickly as I let out a small shreik. I held my hand close to me while the electricity danced across my hand. I stared wearily at the chain while the headmaster smirked. "I'm very sorry Miss Akashiya; I forgot that I just finish soaking the chin in holy water,he said insincerely while placing the Holy Lock in a case with a pair of gloves on top of it. "You'll only need to put those on when you touch it. You may now depart," he instructed.

Outside the door I thought I heard him say, "You better hurry. I'm sure he's feeling lost without anyone or anywhere to go to, especially for blood. Unless he can find someone like us there's going to be a killing spree no doubt."

I sprinted out of the building; headed straight for the bus stop. I had told Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu that I would not be leaving until tomorrow morning. Obviously that was a lie.

Tuskune's POV

The building I came out of was on the outskirts of the city. My ears runged with the fromethe sound of the night and my eyes stung as if I've been looking at the sun for years. Not even half closing my eyes seem to dim what I saw. Each vibration bounced against the wall in my head causing me head to pound with pain. I knew this would only get worse as I neared the city, but where else was I supposed to go? I ditched my shirt before I entered the city limits. If they saw me walking around with a bloody shirt on, I was sure someone would call the police. With my head down, I walked past people as they gawked at me on the side walk. My head was pounding, smelles of gasoling, foods, and garbage was so strong that breathing hurt. Hearing was deafening! All the hearts beats where counstinly beating. Each beat was like getting hit right after I was hit with the frist. I wanted them to stop! I wanted them to die away in the silents and the only thing I would be able to hear is me quenching my thirst! I could hardly stand to touch a singal inch of a person. Just the slightes touch I flinched away from the heat and life there body radeated. I didn't growel, I didn't beat anyone to the ground to suck them dry no mater how much I wanted to. Instead I tried my verybest not to kill in public. My hands were in my pokets, nails digging into my skin to try to supress the madning urge to. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as I could I ducked into an alley way before I jumped on someone. I was thankful for the dulled sound here; however the smell wasn't even better. Sitting against the wall I tried to close myself from the world. I ignored the sound of someone aprroching me. Proably a street bum. I laught darkly, wasn't that what I was now? There's no where for me to go. My home was no longer my home, and I've had no clue how to get back to the school. And God was I thirsty.

"Hey-Hey kid, are you hungry?" said the bum.

I laught and said, "Very, but I wouldn't call it hunger," in a horsed voice.

"Here kid," he said then cought, "You look like you need this more than I do. I've never seen a kid as pale as you." The man coughs again. I could hear his heart struggling to keep is life. "If-if you go to the hospital I'm sure they'll he-help you." He suddenly coughs violently and I stiffen when I smelt his blood in his breath. He spet out what was in his mouth. "It-it's too late for me."

He set down next to me, and I couldn't help but stear at the blood. "T-they can't help me," I said as I swallowed thickly, still steaing at it as if I were hypnotized by it.

"Why that be?" he questioned.

I looked at him and I could see it; his heart. It wasn't going to last another day. It would stop a few times, and then suddenly kick start. The man's was wezzing.

_Put him out of his misery, _commanded my thoughts.

I could feel my fangs pulse painful behind my gums. "I-I have something, they've never seen before. Y-you should leave," I rushed out quickly. I was hunched over more than the old man in agony.

_Why the hell are you hesitating? It won't be good blood, but blood is blood._

The man jumped up and shouted, "Kid? Are you Ok? Someone, help! Please!"

"_Shut up!"_ I hissed.

The old man huntched over me and grabbed my arm's trying to get me to stand. I pushed him away as soon as I felt his pulse. He fell into the the rows of trash cans scattering garbage all over the place. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. He looked up at me with fear. In his eyes I could see what I looked like to him. Black messy hair, crimson narrowed eyes, and was so pale like a damn ghost.

"I-I'm sorry-" the old man couldn't finish. He was coughing violently now. Blood flowed over his hand covering his mouth. Its sweet smell burned my throut. I couldn't take it. It seemed like a lot of things were beyond my control lately. I really didn't want to kill him, but my limbs were moving involentarly. My hands wrapped around his neck; nail digging in that back of them.

"You really should have run away," I snarled.

My fangs were bared at him, and for some reason I could not find why I was so unbelievably irate at him. His agitated pulse shot threw and up my arm and I glared at me. Opeaning my mouth, I struck his neck. It wasn't nearly as close to the best blood I've ever tasted; but like I said, blood was blood. I dropped the body, not in the least satastisfiled.

"Hey Mommy! Mommy! Look!" a little girl's voiced singed in my ears. "That vampire just killed a man."

I turned to the voice. The little girl was jumping up and down happly. "Addie," the mother hissed. "That's it no more scary movies."

"Aw, but mom he's really there! Look! My sister was kidnapped by him. The one that is next to the boy that killed the man!"

The little girl named Addie was staring right at me. I look at her oddly. She looked too familiar. It was too dark for her too see me. I sniffed the air and flenched away alarmed with eyes wide. She smelled _exactly_ like the little girl I killed. Those white dead eyes were suddenly stearing at me again, her rotting flesh filled my nose, and I was covered in the girl's blood. I faltered back startled by the memory, but something caught me.

"Well isn't this a surprised. The little girl's sister was able to see me, and you couldn't. That's quiet sad son. You shouldn't need my blood anymore," Tanner laughed from behind me. He had my arms pinned. I wasn't able to move an inch. Not even to shake with fear and anger that was threating to drive me insane. His pulse wrecked threw my body like crusifixes dipped in holy water. How could someone very existence cause me so much pain! I shouted in my head. "I really don't want to see you suffer Tuskune, but you need to grow up and give in. It's so much easier and very deliouse. And you're growing to. I'm very happy with that. I saw you kill that old man, and he seemed very nice. What had he ever done to you? All he wanted to do was take you to get help," he laughed again.

"What the hell-do you want Tanner," I snarled.

"You remember you're first kill don't you Tuskune, my gift for you're birthday? We never forget our first kill. I want you to kill the little girl who saw me. You're going to love this part. The girl is the identical twin of your first kill."

Again my instincts were working against me. Was I ever even human? According to Tanner I've been like this since I was five. I couldn't remember ever taking blood from Tanner willingly when I was young. There had to be a mistake. I felt odd and so confused. I haven't been called son in so long. From my aunt it was always Tuskune, or honey, I thought bitterly. Again I found my self getting angry at someone who didn't deserve it. And the memory of that girls blood set my throughts on fire. Young, so sweet, innocent, and thick.

Tanner laughed and patted me on the back, "You make a father proud; now go kill her. Her and her family."

Before I knew it I found myself listing to Tanner doing what he said. I'd planned to hunt her down when I heard her voice, but I was second guessing myself. Having doubts about a little girl who had already lost her other half. Now though there wasn't any second thoughts causing me greify. I was smiling, anticipating what was soon to some; somehow following the litte girl sent, without even trying to. **_"Come out come out where ever you are_**," I laughed darkly.

Moka's Pov

Even though it was night the air was warm and welcoming. Adults, teens, even children were running around laughing happly. Every now and then I would pick out a monster amongst the humans. Even they were enjoying themselves. All of them had smiles on there faces like there wasn't a singal care in the world. So peaceful this city was. As I walked past them, I didn't hear anyone talking about any killing, just there dayliy lives. If everything was so warm, quiet and clam, why was I seeming to be to only one, feeling so cold and unsettled and empty? I could even feel the inner me thoughts were so unsettled.,

_**Do you think that Tanner has gotten to Tuskune,**_ I asked myself.

_I know he has, that why I'm so agitated. Tuskune is too weak, he's so easily influenced. Especially when he's lost and on top of that he hasn't learned how to control his thirst. I'm sure Tanner will teach him that; not anytime soon though._

_**Where do you think he is?**_

_Feeding, but not in the opean. His senses will be giving him a headache, so I imagin somewhere dark and dulled from sound._

I sniffed the air frequently for the smell of blood, but didn't find a singal trace. I was getting exshagted being on my feet for so long. Just when I was 'bout to turn around and head back to the hotel, I came across a fowel smell. I wrinkled my nose. It smelled like rotting garbage; however, it was too faint and fresh from humans to notice. I sprinted to the corpse. It was too dark for humans to see me. The man before me was stearing blankly at the sky, lifeless. The air was too masked by thease musky, smelly stinks, making it impossible for me to tell what had attacked this poor man.

"Ugh this is frustrating! Where the hell could Tuskune be?"

Tuskune's Pov

By the time I found the little girl she was sleeping. I watched as her chest fall and rise repeatedly over and over; her eyes under her eyelids moving around and around as if she was spinning in her dream. I clawed my hand ready to break there. For some odd reason my thought were incoherent. What was my name? What am i doing here? Thoughst like that wouldn't form. Only the thought and yearning to kill the girl was pounding in my head.

_DON'T DO IT!_ Moka's shouted.

"SAVOUR EVEY LAST MINUTE IF IT TUSKUNE! YOU'RE NOLONGER HUMAN ENJOY EVERY LAST _DROP!" _Tanner shouted a loud and in my head at the silencing the irritating voice.

Immediately I shattered the glass with an inhuman grin. The little girl screamed, but I quickly silents her. My long fingers were wrapped around here slinder neck my body pinning her to here bed. Her teeth were cleantched together as if trying not to cry. It was obviously that she was extremely frightened by the tears that were pouring out of her eyes, but that wasn't enough for me. I lost me smile for a second, but got it back right away. I wanted her to _scream_ and I was going to do anything necessary to do it. I felt and heard the bones in my hands crack at the strain I was putting on it. I cut into her cheeck so she couldn't feel it, yet. I was too vulnerable not to have a taste. To see if it was true. Did she taste as good as or better than her eldest sister did when I first tasted human blood? This time I was willingly doing this. No guilt, pity, or sorrow would come from this. Tearing me up on the inside. I lapped up the blood that was slowly sliding down her face. She winced away and let out a sobbed. That was better, but it could use some work.

Smiling at her I spoke, "It's such a beautiful night," I said in a voice that I wasn't sure was mine. "Such glorious nights like this make me thirsty," I laughed.

Another laugh echoed with mine. I turned around frowning visiously at Tanner, "Hurry up boy and drink," he commanded. "Fell you're body with her life and move on."

The girl suddenly screamed. Her eyes did not show fear towards me, but for Tanner. I growled at her; very pissed that I wasn't the one who evoked such a cry from her. I shoved my hand violently in her throat, grabbed hold of her vocal cords, and cold-bloodedly ripped them out. Tanner roared with laughter; clapping his hands gleefuly as if he were a kid on a sugar high. I stared at the little girls dead eyes, happy to know that the last thing she was able to see was me licking the blood off of her vocal cords. I threw tham against the wall and went for the blood that was overflowing in the whole in her neck. She tasted unmistakably better than her sister. I wasn't sure if it was because how sweet, delightful blood warming and mixing with my adrenaling, or if it was that I was pleasureably enjoying the kill and everything with it.

"Oh my dear Lord, Addie!" shouted a female's voice.

I turned around, once again in a foul mood. The mother let out a scream when she noticed me sporting her daughter's blood all over my clothes and mouth. I recognized her as the lady who didn't believe her daughter about vampires. I was met with an unsteady gun that was in the hand of a scared man. I guess he saw the whole thing unlike his wife. Too bad. When I saw the slightess twitch of his finger on the trigger I attacked. I grabbed the arm that held the gun and pulled it out of is socket. The gun that was in his hand fell from his now limp arm to the floor with a clatter. I grabbed him by his neck before he could run. The wife tried to run without him, but before she could I laced my fingers threw her hear and pulled. She screamed with her husband.

"_**UNTIL DEATH DO YOU PART**_," I shouted.

Engrossing, thrilled, drunk by the hunt. I let them go. Right away the grabbed for each other on there knees in front of me. I smiled sinfully and with one swift sweep I slit the two lover's necks opean simultaneity. Blood flung from my hand onto there dead daughter's wall. I licked my fingers and I watched the floor under them bled. I got on my keens and opeaned my mouth exposing the rows of sharps teeth.

"_Every last drop."_ Tanner laughed as he watched. The wrath in his dark eyes gleaming at me.

A cold shiver intangled it's self on the inside and out side of me, but this time it didn't leave. The marks on me burned like gasoline soaked wood again my face. Without warning my I let out a cry of pain, the struck the dead bodies for there blood to stop it. I glared at Tanner. What the hell did he do?

_I didn't do anything Tuskune,_ he laughed out loud; this is all you my dear son._ You're hunger that those pills surpress has finally caught up with you and is biting back. About time too._

I ignored him, closing my eyes, and went back to enjoying the rush. _**God, why the hell am I loving this! The sick pleasure the agony, every little dark twisted thing.**_

Tanner started laughing again as I wipped my mouth; finish with my carnage, in this house anyway. "You're so thickheaded boy. I guess I'm the one you should blame for that."

"What are you talking about," I glowered. Tanner was hiding something big. That I could tell.

"All and good time Tuskune," he said in the same voice as, who I thought was my friend, but turned out to be the muder of my parents, Tanner.

I stood licking the reaming blood off my hand. I bit my finger. Why the hell couldn't I kill this man? It's not that I didn't want to. Out of anything else I wanted to drown my self in his blood as he did to my mother and father right before my eyes. Then the thought hit me and I felt like a morone for not thinking if it sooner!

Moka's POV.

There was a scream and it sure as hell wasn't human. The demons that I saw and I stopped. A cold chill ran down my spine. We all looked in the direction it was comeing from, then at each other.

_Tuskune._

I took off running in its direction and a few others followed. _**That can't be Tuskune, there's no way that can be Tuskune!**_ I cried I my thoughts.

_I don't want it to be him as much as you don't, but you have to face the facts. Either Tanner did something to Tuskune or Tuskune is doing this willingly._

_**There's no way he's doing this willingly! Tuskune **__hates __**blood! **_Tears were flying back like me hair. I sniff the air and smelt a very strong sent of blood.

"Oh God no!" I cried. "NO NO NO NO NOOOO!"

I found the house without effort. The side bedroom window was shattered. I peeked threw cautiously. A huge amount of demonic aruar was surrounding the house. The demons that flowed stood a good distance away, obviously sinceing the carnage and death. My eyes widen when I saw what was inside. It was a little girl's room decorated in different shades of purple. Or should I say what I thought was suppose to be purple. A fremale and males heads were praticly dangling on the side of there bodies from a few veins. The blood from them that wasn't consumed painted the floor in a ruby color. On the twin size bed was a little girl. My eyes widen with out the blood and the gapping whole in her neck, she looked exactly like the girl Tuskune first killed. Just killed in the worst way i've ever seen. Her pale body was cut up in deep gashes. I can't believe Tuskune mutilated the little girl's body like that

_**Oh my God, you-you don't think that this is the little girls home do you?**_

_I don't need to think, I already now. Well atleast we know why Tuskune did it. Did you bring the chian?_

_**No, i didn't think we would find him this easily.**_

_You Idiot-then we can't go in. _

_**But she was a little girl! A kid! **_

The nails in my hand were breaking into the skin of my palm. My throat closed up with emotion. It felt like I couldn't breathe. I remembered Tuskune being so warm and gentle. He was happy how he was. Oblivious of what I and my family were. Tuskune shunned away at what we lived off of. Even when I had a crush on him, I never once thought about turning him. I wanted to taste his blood a few time, but that was it and only it. He would smile when we held hands and when he was bold enough he would peck me on the cheek when I wasn't looking. I clenched my teeth together so hard they would have broken if I were human. This wasn't-

_YOU IDIOT SHUT UP! We were out of his life for ten years. TEN YEARS! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT HE WOULD STAY THE SAME AFTER LOSING HIS PARENTS RIGHT BEFORE HIS EYES! She screamed. His body may have been familiar to us, but his thoughts are forging. We didn't know he was blaming himself, and as far as we know he is more than likely to be blaming himself for his Aunt's death as well. Now he's become a demon that killed all his love ones. He doesn't shun away from blood-he craves it! Look at what he did to this family. The Tuskune we knew is dead! _

I cringed away from her bluntness. My tears were not the only ones flowing from my eyes now. Her tears were too. She didn't want to face the truth as much as I did. _**He gave us flowers. Flowers that can't die. So you're telling me our Tuskune is dead! **_I screamed at her.**_ HOW CAN U SAY HE'S DEAD! WHY ARE YOU GIVEING UP ON HIM SO EASILY?_**

Before she chould answer there was a grunting sound in a corner that was my blindspot. I turned to find Tuskune bent over Tanner's arm drinking. My mouth was wide opean. Why couldn't this be a dream? When I just thought I had him back he was ripped away from me. A sobbed broke threw my defeansens. I quickly covered my mouth, but it was too late. Tanner and Tuskune looked up at the, but my eyes where not on Tanners they were on Tuskune and his apearnces destroyed all my fath. Tuskune eyes were not the softe brown or red I remembered. They were black. Black, bleak, unwelcoming and pissed.

_Oh my God Tuskune! I'm so sorry! He doesn't know yet!_

I ignored her distress because what I felt for Tuskune was pity and for Tanner it was an amout of anger I didn't know I had.

"Nice to see you alive Moka. With all your blood in you," he laughed. Clearly enjoying my pain.

"Shut up," I whispered as I climbed threw the window.

_No we can't. We don't have the chain!_

_**Shut up,**_ I hissed at her as well/

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"SHUT UP!" I took off ready to kill Tanner. I was charging blindly. My nails ready to break threw that hard head of his. Blinded by my torn emotions, but i didn't care. This monster has to die.

Tanner didn't move an inch; however, it was Tuskune that had moved. He had stopped my attack as if it were nothing. Looking even more pissed, teeth exposed. I could feel the growl in him vibrating throughout his his body-even mine.

_**"**__**You aren't touching a singal hair on my fater!"**_

Tanner suddenly howeled with laugher as if he had gain the biggest prize of his life. He might as well have. That prize to me priceless and his name is Tuskune…

**A/N- WHAT DID THE INNER MOKA FIND OUT ABOUT TANNER AND TUSKUNE JUST BY HIS EYES? THAT'S A BIG SECRET. HOW IS TUSKUNE GOING TO REACT? WILL MOKA KILL TANNER AND TUSKUNE? OR WILL TUSKUNE KILL MOKA...AGAIN? WILL HE EVER BE THE SAME? I KNOW ALL THE ANSWERS TO ALL OF THEM BUT YOU DON'T. NOT EVEN MY BETA. _PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YALL THINK!_**

**B/n: *Irritably confirms that last sentence***


	10. WHY! WHY? WHY!

A/N- I HAVE BAD NEWS! I START SCHOOL NEXT WEEK. YES IT WILL INTERFERE WITH THE FINISHING OF THIS STORY, BUT I WILL UPDATE ON THE WEEKS, SO NO WORRIES. I'm extremely disappointed at the amount of reviews for last chapter even though it had a lot of reads. After I saw the traffic, my confidence in this story crashed! So I have no clue how good that chapter is. If i do not get more than two reviews for this chapter, like i did for the last one, it will be a while until I update. My supportive Beta will be the only one to hear the end of this story. (b/n: :-D) ANYWAY ENJOY!

CHAPTER TEN

My mouth fell open in shock. What the hell was he doing? I adamantly refused to accept the idea of him not being my Tsukune anymore.

"What...what did you just-"

"Don't be an idiot. The Tsukune you knew died when he was five." he smirked.

"No, that can't be true!" I insisted stubbornly.

"Shut up," Tsukune growled at me, "I don't want to here your disgusting voice."

"Tsu-"

I was roughly slammed onto the floor. Tsukune was staring at me with unimaginable amount of hate in his eyes and something else that I couldn't quite place. Was that longing? His eyes were so filled with emotion; it was hard to see anything clearly at all.

Suddenly, he tore my rosario off. Both Inner Moka and I were stunned. I glared at the smirk on his face. Who the hell did he think he was? Tsukune suddenly started to rip the buttons off my shirt exposing my chest. My eyes widened.

"Know you're place," I commanded, but when I tried to deliver the punch, once again Tsukune caught my wrist.

He softened his grip, but it still wasn't enough for me to get free. Tsukune brushed his fangs across the veins then licked my wrist. I flushed red and scowled at him.

"Did you like my Blood Roses?"

"You didn't give those to me," I glowered.

Tsukune bent closer to me, his face now nuzzled in my neck.

"Yes I did," he whispered in my ear, "I can smell them strongly on you. My love for you that never dies." He inhaled deeply, then licked my neck.

"Are you going to kill her boy?" Tanner asked leaning against the wall.

I looked at Tsukune to watch his expression. For a second, I thought he was actually going to say yes, but what he said still surprised me. "No," he said as he swallowed thickly, "Not again."

Tanner chuckled, but I ignored it. I was still focused on Tsukune's movements. His face was still buried in my neck but I was sure I could sense a hint of regret.

"Well then... you know where to find us. I suggest you be there before the sun rises." he said quietly.

"Tsukune you have to know that-"

"Shut up," he told me again. I was quickly getting sick of that phrase. Tsukune went back to grazing his fangs across my skin.

Are you not going to fight back? demanded Inner Moka.

No, I can't hurt him either, but we have to tell him that Tanner is-

My train of thought halted abruptly when Tsukune as suddenly started kissing me passionately. When he looked back at me one of his eyes was brown. I gasped "What the hell-"

"So did you like my flowers?"

All I could do was nod, still stunned. Tsukune body was shaking hard.

"Tsukune-"

"Be quiet and I'll tell you as quickly as I can. It's maddening not to cut your throat open and if you talk it's only going to make it worse," he laughed bitterly..

"You're fighting it? Why now? Why not when you were slaughtering this family?"

"I couldn't... well that's not true. I didn't want to stop and I'm not fighting it-I'm embracing it. What's the point?  
For some reason I cannot hurt Tanner no matter how hard I try. My body won't listen to that command."

Both of his eyes were black again, but he was still talking like the Tsukune I knew, just a little animal like. He smiled exposing his rows of sharp teeth. Where did those come from?

"That doesn't matter right now though. I've been craving you're blood for at least two months now. So I warn you I'm not holding back," he says darkly.

I felt his fangs break through the first five layers of skin. I stiffen and said, "Tsukune-"

Before I could speak the next word one of Tsukune's hand covered my mouth, the full weight of his body pressed against mine to keep me immobile. When he bit harder, my nails dug into his skin. His bit was different. More savage, greedy and damn it hurt like hell.

Tsukune's POV

Why was I drinking from the demon? Why was I so content on following his every command? Was it because he was the one who turned me in to this? Did he have some sort of spell over me?

I heard Tanner laugh, "No to the last two of you're questions, that's not it."

"Then what is it?", I hissed.

"Keep guessing," he grunted.

I didn't feel like it. Even thought I probably consumed enough blood tonight for five humans, I was still thirsty. There was nothing in the world that I would love more than blood. As if she heard me there was a sob. My head snapped up and I growled at the intruder who interrupted me. It was Moka. I didn't like looking at the weak girl. For some reason she disgusted me.

"Nice to see you alive and well Moka. With all your blood in you," Tanner laughed.

"Shut up," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"SHUT UP!"

She unexpectedly charged at Tanner. Inwardly I was smiling. This was a side of the pink haired Moka that I never seen; however she was still too weak. Her movements were too slow. Before she could land a blow I caught her wrist, anger seething threw my clenched teeth at.

"You aren't touching a single hair on my dad!"

Tanner laughed from behind me, he must have been happy that I finally acknowledge him as a dad. Truthfully I did, but I still wanted to bleed him to death. Before I knew it I had Moka pinned to the floor and torn off the rosario, whilst keeping my mate away from me. I unbuttoned her shirt and watched as her eyes widened.

"Know you're place!" the silver haired girl hissed at me.

My smile widened and I caught her wrist. Moka's frantic pulse pounded against my hand and it took a lot out of me not to bit her. I didn't wasn't to kill her. Not again. I didn't want to lose her, it hurt too much even think about it.  
I was sure that emotion would never show on my face. I slid my aching fangs across her vein, extremely tempted to bite, but I resisted. Tanner had said something, but I ignored him

"Did you like my Blood Roses?"

"You didn't give those to me," she glowered.

I now lay flat on Moka's body and nuzzled my face into her neck. "Yes I did, I can even smell them strongly on you. My love to you that never dies." I inhaled deeply, and then licked het neck as well.

Now I found myself swallowing large gulps of her blood. I had missed it. The sweetness and how it rolled over my tongue. Even though it wasn't human blood, it still seemed the most intoxicating out of all the others. Moka screamed against my palm and I smiled out of pleasure. I licked my marks closed and pulled her up to look at her. She wasn't looking at me, but she was blushing. I chuckled.

Still without looking at me she said, "Are you done?"

"For now," I said with a smile.

When I cut my wrist she said, "No."

"Why?" I frowned.

"That's not Tsukune's blood," she growled.

"Yes it is! I wouldn't be giving it to you if it weren't" I hissed at her.

"You are not Tsukune. Do you realize that your eyes are black? They're not the soft brown that I remember seeing. And your skin is icy. I'm surprised you even have a heartbeat!"

She stayed quiet after that and all you could hear were our out of sync heart beats. The air seemed to press down on both of our bodies. Did she not realise this was her fault? That if I'd never met her, I would probably be living happily with my family.

"Who the hell are you to judge me?" I demanded. I felt her shiver, but I went on. "For ten years I've wondered what happened that day. Was I crazy? Was I hallucinating that I had parents to begin with? Did demons even exist? So what else was I supposed to think?

For years I've seen that man. Not just on the day you disappeared out of my life. He was after me that whole time and he followed me home and murdered my parents right in front of me. I was alone. My medical bills shot threw the roof. My aunt had to work all the time for the two of us. I've suffered through things that you can't even imagine! It's your fault I'm even like this. You should have let me die. If not die you should have at least stayed by my side. Before you tell me I'm not Tsukune, take a good look at yourself first," I snarled at her.

I was breathing heavy and shaking too. When I looked at her again, I found her crying which pissed me off all the more. She swallowed thickly and I had to look away again.

"I'm sorry."

I was about to retort angrily again, but I took a calming breath and thought before I spoke.

"I don't want your apology. What happened is a fact, and you can't change that." I paused again for a few seconds.

"What I do want is to stop feeling alone. I may be like this now, but I'm Tsukune Aono. Just... different. You honestly can't think that I would stay the same kid as I was ten years ago?" I said, with a slight tremble entering my voice.

"I know," was all she said.

"You know?" I repeated.

"Yeah, I know it's just that a part of me is having trouble accepting that. I fell in love with the warm, loving part of you, but this-this side of you, I don't know," she said as she shook her head in a weary voice.

What she had just said took a lot out of me. She didn't know if she could love this side of me? What if I couldn't make her? There was no way in hell I was going to be abandoned by the best thing that happened to me in this fucked up hell? My only ally! I climbed off her feeling dead as ever.

"Leave," I hissed at her.

She propped herself up and stared at me then said

"What?" as if she didn't hear me."

"Leave now," I hissed at her. "Why the hell did you even come then?"

She stood on her feet now, "I came here, because I don't want that monster taking you away."

I glared at her again.

Then I smiled coldly. "Monster? And what do you think I am, an angel? There's no such thing," I said, finishing the sentence bitterly.

"He really has gotten to you, huh?" She frowned more deeply. "You're too weak and such a pushover you can't help being his dog."

"I'm not his dog," I growled.

"Then what are you still doing here? Why are you killing?" she asked.

"What a stupid question," I muttered.

I walked to the part of the room that was the furthest away from Moka. I'd held my breath the whole time. I didn't want to smell her again. Her blood was in my system, but that wasn't enough. I wanted her all. I sound so greedy. I only know it seems like I can't have her. The temptation to kill Moka was agonizing, but I couldn't give in. I laugh darkly again, but she didn't question me.

"I guess it is."

She said then took a step closer to me obviously try to push me over the edge. Was she trying to make me kill her?

"Don't," I moaned in a pained voice.

"Why?" she commanded.

"I told you to leave."

"Why?"

"I don't love you," I lied, trying to upset her so she would go away.

"We both know that's a lie Tsukune," she said as she continued walking towards me.

"Get away," I hissed.

I pressed myself harder against the wall and tore my eyes away from her. My throat was dry again. If she wouldn't leave soon, I would and I would be sure to never show my face in front of her again. I flinched away when she touched my cheek.

She smiled as a thought crossed her mind. I jutted my neck out towards her and snapped my teeth. Moka didn't flinch away, but I did and my body started shaking with restraint.

"Moka, stop that."

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

I glared at her hatefully, "Provoking me," I said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" she questioned again.

"Because I don't want to kill you," I said weakly.

"Why?"

Why the hell did she keep saying 'why?'

"Because I love you," I barked at her.

(b/n: see the story back up there? Conveying those types of emotions is strength of mine. Below, however, not so much. Send me PMs or include a bit in the review telling me how I did please.)

Moka was face to face with me. I was still angry, but not as angry as when she'd interrupted my feeding. The tables were turned. Her body was pressing against mine and my lower half was starting to hurt like hell.

"Moka," I said shakily. "Not now, the sun's about to rise, I'm still thirsty, and I'm getting tired. There's too much going on right now for that. I don't want to hurt you." I winced.

She laughs, "You didn't hurt me the first time," she purred.

My eyes widened. This would be wrong. I mean on the bed of a dead little girls room?. That could be the worst sin of all, but my new self didn't seem to care all that much. I wanted to, but I was afraid. I wasn't afraid of hurting Moka really; I was afraid I was going to kill her. I looked at the ceiling trying to fight the urge to tear her apart with my jaws. I was breathing hard and my heart was racing.

"Moka," I panted. "Please leave."

"You don't love me?" she said in a mock hurt voice.

I cursed quietly. I didn't have the willpower to spare to stop her, and she knew it.

What the heck was wrong with her anyway? One minute she couldn't stand me and was judging me, now she was trying very hard to get me to do this. Moka suddenly go on her knees and was unbuttoning my pants. My eyes widened as a dream I had been having for weeks played out in front of my eyes.

"No no no no no! NO! Moka no. What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted, desperately trying to restrain myself from two things at once.

She looked at me like I was crazy. I was starting to think so too. "You don't want a-"

"Yes-I mean no! Not that. Moka seriously you're pushing me to a breaking point. You're driving me crazy. What has gotten in to you?" I moaned.

"Well I want it to be you, but you're making this difficult," she hissed

My eyes widen then I shut them looking away from her. I was really hurting at this point. When I opened them Moka was half dressed. She actually looked better than I thought she would. I took a deep breath trying to gain my quickly fleeting control; however, that was a mistake. I choked on the smells assaulting my nostrils; Moka's scent mixed in with the smell of fresh blood. A growl escaped my lips and immediately Moka's eyes lit up with victory. She quickly walked over to me, grabbed my hand and led me up stairs. I didn't put up much resistance.

Moka easily found the bedroom and forced me to lie down. I pulled her down with me in spite of myself and right away we started kissing each other frantically. For two months I'd missed this and yearned got it, and now I had her. I kissed every inch of her, but I save her lips and her neck for last. I kissed her jaw line, her ear, her hair, her nose, and her legs- even her feet.

Somehow this was harder than last time. My fangs were pulsing painfully in my gums adding to the pain of my thirst. The full urge to kill her was never here till now. That's why I was afraid to bite. So I just kisser her vein instead and the light pink scar that was left from when she had cut herself to prove she was who she said she was. It pained me on the inside that I made her do that to herself. Moka pulled the blanket over us and suddenly wrapped her bare legs around my pale cold hips. I bit my lip when I looked at her body and groaned.

How the heck did this happen? I thought to myself. I kissed her warm lips while trying not to cut her. She suddenly pulled away and glared at me.

"Why are you so tense Tsukune?" she purred in a sweet voice.

Does she not know she's already won this battle? What else could she want?

"It's nothing."

Moka suddenly dragged one of her long nails across her belly. I flinched away, but her hand shot up and held me in my position.

"Why are you so tense?" she asked me again.

I didn't answer; I was to busy staring at her torso. And trying to hold back another growl. Her hand suddenly pushed me down. My hand went to the side of the bed so I could push back in the opposite direction. She smiled at the challenge causing me to curse mentally. With her other hand, Moka placed her hand on the exact spot where my beating heart was. Moka's hard nails easily broke threw my skin and worked there way slowly to my heart. My blood trailed down her pale arm. I looked at her smirking face. Was she trying to make me kill her? 'Cause if she was, it was working. I grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled it out of me chest. I grunted at the pain. She had gotten too close. Moka gawked as when looked at her hand then at me heavily bleeding chest. The color of my blood was a dark crimson, close to the color of Tanner's blood.

Moka blinked a few times, "Tsukune-"

I cut her off when I started to lick the blood off her stomach. I'd lost my control. I wasn't fully aware of what I was doing, but I was aware that I was losing a lot of blood from her stupid taunt. I broke her legs open and started rocking back and forth against her as I continued licking up her blood. I'd told her not to, and now I was sure I was going to end up killing her.

"Tsuk-une, I love you" she gasped.

I chuckled at her and started to feel every inch of her. Moka's nails dug into my back, but while the pain was bad, it added to the intensity of the moment. I began kissing her lips roughly. She kissed me back and the kiss became more urgent, hot, desperate, and addictive with each second. Her tongue felt my fangs. Moka was covered in mine and her blood, even thought I had stopped bleeding. She started to nibble on my ear while my face was nuzzled in her neck.

"Tsuk-une," she whispered.

Regretfully I took my mouth away from her franticly pulsing veins and smiled at her; already knowing what she wanted to tell me.

"Yes Moka?" I said in a calm voice trying to hold back my laugh.

"Tanner," she pronounced in-between gasps as I started rocking back and forth against her harder. "Is you're bio-logical fa-ther."

I chuckled and when back to her neck. I kissed up to her ear and whispered back, "I know," I said darkly. Moka's body stiffened under my hold and started shivering violently. I opened my mouth wide and started greedily sucking the life out of her.

R&R...

(b/n: dun dun DUN)


	11. Unexpected Gift

FIRST OF ALL THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, ESPECIALLY FROM ZACK. I LOVE EDGER ALLEN POE AND TO BE COMPARED TO HIM IS UNBELIVABLY NICE! I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I HAVE PRACTICALLY NO TIME TO TYPE BETWEEN CLASSES, HOMEWORK AND PRACTICE. I'VE DECIDED TO A SECOND STORY FOR "POISON" THAT MAKE IT EASIER FOR ME. I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT ENJOY!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Moka's blood tasted of her pure confusion. I almost laughed and choked, but I held it back. Her perfect, curved body lay stiff and still under mine as if the words I'd spoken moments ago were some kind of... poison.

I smiled at her pain, her confusion and her brief moment of weakness. I was swallowing her blood as if it was water in an oasis in the middle of a desert.

A little too quickly for my taste it was starting to run low, however. With much reluctance and effort I licked the wounds closed and pulled away from her. If I had continued it would have been nearly impossible for me to stop.

Moka's head drooped to the side, her eyes barely open. I rolled to the side and turned her around so she was looking at me. I stroked her hair longingly. She looked up at my hand and I could easily guess what she wanted to do. Instead of grabbing my hand, as I thought she was going to do, Moka leaned over my chest to get to my neck.

"Thirsty?" I asked her, with a smile.

As a reply, Moka kissed my neck before biting down. I wrapped my arms securely around her. I was much calmer now, which was a relief. Being tense made me too irrational and animalistic. It was scary as hell, but a massive rush, like raw adrenaline was being pumped into me.

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

When I found out Tanner was my father as I was drinking his blood, I wasn't that all surprised. It just made me want to murder the bastard even more, if that was possible. Even though he was my… father... -A low growl rumbled at the base of my chest, but Moka didn't complain- I still hated the man with every cell of my being. But it wasn't time for that; first I had to ask Moka a few question, and quickly.

I could feel the first rays of the sun coming up. I was getting very agitated even though it was completely dark in the bedroom.

"Will you come with me?" I asked Moka in the softest voice I could manage without revealing my annoyance to the light in my voice.

Moka continued feeding as if she didn't hear me, then looked up at me with a hard face as she finished. Did she not trust me? I wouldn't quit yet.

I felt like I was in a tug-a-war with the beings of light and dark. They were forcefully pulling at me to join them. At times I was on the Dark's side when it had the advantage then suddenly Light had me and I suddenly didn't want to hurt anyone, like when I had just been human. But who knew when I'd slip up again and be unable to escape the Dark's hold on me? What if I lost control and killed Moka... Again? That would be my worst nightmare.

"Will you come with me?" I asked her again, more urgently.

She stared deeply into my brown eyes (I think they were brown, I hadn't looked in a mirror for who knows how long).

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

I grimaced. Right away the image of what I was planning had appeared in my head, so vivid and gruesome that my agitation to get out of here increased ten-fold.

"I'll explain later," I said impatiently, "Just please promise that you'll stay be my side. You don't have to be involved, I'd actually prefer it if you didn't get involved at all, but just promise me you wont leave me," I begged her.

She smiled then nodded. A huge grin was planted on my face. I was so far having a good, day and soon it would get better.

"I have to go. I'm sure you know where my house is. Meet me in my room tonight," I said quickly. I surprised her with a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing from her sight, already dressed.

If it wasn't for the blinding light of the sun and that fact that I had no where else to go, I would have not come to this place. I would have rather been stuck with Tanner than come here, and that was saying something. This place gave me nightmares. I honestly don't know what possessed me. I should have asked another friend of mine to let me stay at their place or at least broken in.

If it wasn't for that damn sun I wouldn't have this problem! I felt like banging my head against the house door. The house before me hunted me in the hospital and to this day. I stood at the door step of my childhood home which was now legally my home empty house.

I had told my Aunty I wanted this place torn down and burned when I was in the hospital. She had told me that she would grant my wish. It wasn't until I was much older that I found out she'd lied to me. That was about the same time when Tanner suggested I should start drinking. I've never entered this house after that. Aunty said that she didn't want to clean the place up, because she didn't want to be reunited with the memory of when she found me half dead.

My shaking hand rested on the doorknob, refusing to open it. I was considering staying in the sunlight, but I felt like the rays were sapping away my energy and I was quickly getting a murderous headache. I took a deep breath; slowly open the door to enter my suddenly recurring nightmare.

(b/n: there have been some quite radical paragraphing changes in that first half, message me if you think any of the paragraphs need to be lengthened, shortened or whatever)

Moka's POV

I know it was wrong, but frankly I didn't care. I was in too much of a good mood to let my conscious bother me. Even if I was bathing in dead people's house and playing dirty to have sex.

I smiled happily. Tsukune's energy was still buzzing through out my body. I skipped out of the shower and tried on a few of the mother's clothes until I found an elegant, blue, long dress that was meant to be tied around the back of the neck.

I think I'll wear that for Tsukune tonight, I thought.

I settled for some ordinary clothes, and headed for the hotel I was staying in.

"Don't you think there's something odd about Tsukune?" The pink haired Moka asked Inner.

Inner Moka giggled. I mean really giggled; a girlish giggle. Not at all, why?

"What is wrong with you?" I asked aloud.

What is wrong with you? She asked back, "how can you not feel as great as I feel after tasting Tsukune's blood after such a long time?"

I held back a laugh so it wouldn't prove anything, but I knew she wasn't fooled by it. Tsukune's blood was making me feel a giddy, and now I'd been craving for more of it.

"I feel it, it just doesn't feel right. I feel like I could do anything without consequences but I know that's not true. I don't think we should take blood from him."

You can do what you like, but no matter what you say I'm totally positive we'll end up drinking from him again.

I could tell she was smiling, and I gave up. What she said was true. I didn't want to stop drinking from Tsukune, but I thought it would be a good idea. I walked into my hotel room and immediately felt like something was out of place. I walked over to the dresser where I left the case that was holding Tsukune's new seal. I tried to swallow, but my throat was suddenly dry. It was missing.

/

Tsukune's POV

I entered the house with my eyes shut. I didn't want to see the state it was in. I didn't was to be reminded by it. Would blood still stain the wooden floor? Would our rotten dinner still be in the dining room? I felt like I could still smell it. The Raman and rice balls my mother cooked that day. Warm and welcoming, ready for me when I came home from my ice fight with Moka. A smile twitched on the side of my mouth. When I came home to these people I would always forget about the scary man that was stalking me because these humans were my parents. I actually jumped when I heard the sound of the door shutting and my heart kicked started into a frantic pace, as the small smile fled from my face. My hands shook violently as the darker thoughts in my head revealed themselves. Would I see their dead bodies the way Tanner left them before I blacked out? The smell of metal mixed in with the dinner. Or worse, when I opened my eyes would their screams begging for me to live and their fear flood my head along with the light? I wanted to drop down and cry, but the demon side of me wouldn't allow the signs of weakness. Even when no one was here to witness it.

I walked slowly into the house by memory with my eyes still closed. The kitchen was to my left, and the dining room was just ahead next to the living room. I was thankful that the windows were boarded up and covered, slowly helping my uneasiness leave my body.

I was shocked that I was able to smell my parents' blood and for the first in a long time I felt sick. I actually wanted to vomit. The air was cold and steely, so thick with dust I could actually taste it. My hands touched the walls. They were caked in the stuff!

I can't hide from this, I thought. If I kept hiding myself from this, I'll never be able to face it.

That was the thing though; I didn't want to face this. No matter what I kept telling myself, I didn't want to open my eyes even though I kept telling myself this. I've been through so damn much. How the hell was Tanner my father anyway? Would I find answers here? Well that was a good reason to open my eyes. I sigh deeply with regret. I did want to find answers, and this was probably the best way to get them, so I opened them.

My eyes widened. I was playing tricks on myself. I made up all that with my head. Now I was facing reality. The house was painted the same warm yellow, actually it look like a fresh coat. There was no dust layered on the walls. The place was spotless. Picture frames were in the exact same spots. There was a new dining room table with matching chairs. The smell of blood was not in the air, just the smell of paint. I walked into the living room. There was a flat screen TV with a note taped to it. I decided I would look at that last already guessing that there was a CD in the DVD player. I looked at the windows, they were tinted dark and had thick brown cutting on the sides. In the kitchen there was a deep freezer filled with raw meat and... blood bags? In the fridge there were ordinary food and blood bags as well.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked my self, "Who could have done this?"

After I finish with the first floor I headed up stairs for the bed room. I was shocked to find my stuff form my Aunt's house here. The wall had a new coat of blue on it. The exact same shade as it was when I was little. Like down stairs the windows were tented darkly with dark blue curtains. The only change was that the room was bigger. Whoever did this must have knocked down a section of my room to make it bigger. There was a walk in closet with new clothes; however, not just stocked with knew clothes just for me, but to my left there was a whole row of female clothes.

OK, now I was really confused. No one came to mind that could have possibly done this. I walked out of the closet. On my Kingsize bed were two sets keys, obviously to the house, but as for the other set, I didn't know. A flat screen TV was in the wall to the opposite of the bed. I left the bed room and walked into my parent's room. I now stood out side my parents closed door. I didn't want to see what my parent's room looked like. I didn't want it to be the same, but I didn't want it to be different either. Sighing heavily I decided not to open it and instead went back down stairs to see who left me this gift. It was certainly not Tanner, my Aunt couldn't have possibly had the time to do this…unless she knew what was wrong with me this whole time, and I doubted that. There was a chance that my mother, whoever she was did till her. I heated up a bag of blood and was surprise to find it really fresh; this only served the purpose of leaving me even more baffled.

Leaving the lights off, I punched the play button… Immediately I choked on the blood and almost spat it out. There was no way, and I mean no way this was real!

PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! R&R


	12. All Around Greif and Regret

a/n- hey guys long time no read. Sorry it took so long. I had to order something for the computer because the Internet had stopped working. Most likely chapter 13 will be my last chapter. I may continue I'm not really 100% sure yet. I'm not happy 'bout it, but all my after school practices and only three hour interval before I have to go back to sleep and wake up at 5 in the morning is not helping my grades at all. I will start writing the next story to this, but I'm not going to post them for a while. I hope you guys understand and I'm sorry. No honor roll means a computer. T.T

PLEASE PEOPLE I HONEST TO HEAVEN I NEED A SUB-BETA OR ANOTHER BETA READER. IT'S AGONIZING NOT BEING SURE I GOT EVERYTHING EVEN WHEN I'VE RED IT THREE TIME. I LOVE HAVING SECOND OPINIONS ON MY WORK.

(b/n yeah, if someone wants to beta after me, so they iron out a couple of spelling mistakes before sending back to Angel, that would be helpful. I suppose that would make them a gamma, but whatever.)

ENJOY

CHAPTER TWELVE

There was no way on this earth that they were alive. What is the meaning of this? I felt a chill run through the hollow shell of my psyche. I was hyperventilating from the shock.

My mind was reeling. I think I was going crazy. Then again I could have been overreacting. This was a recording after all. Even so, the sight of the two women unnerved me.

"Honey, I know this is shocking, but I want you to meet someone."

I didn't need to meet her. I already knew who she his. Well I don't know her, but I had a really good idea. I've never met her in my life, but just by looking at the lady next to my aunt my blood boiled to a temperature only the sun could meet. I didn't want to meet her, but I did want to taste her. The way she looked at the camera made it look like she was looking exactly at me. Where ever I moved those deep brown eyes followed me on point. As if I wasn't freaked out enough!

"I'm not alive, if that what you're thinking. I'm sure Tanner killed me and kept the twins," said my beloved deceased Aunt.

"I wasn't thinking about that. I'm not quite sure if I can even think at the moment," I muttered to myself.

"What's so funny?" my Aunt asked the women.

"Just my dear boy's reaction."

I recalled away at the way her voice sounded to my ears. My heart went into overdrive and I was breathing unevenly. Against my will, my eyes refused to leave her's. With each second that passed by the air just seem to get thinner and thinner. She did something that really pushed me off the deep end. She started humming. Involuntarily I froze and listing intently. I was filled with a deep calming feeling that I could not explain. It felt and sounded familiar; however, I have no idea where I heard this before. When she stopped I was completely calm.

"Better?" she asked I knew the question was not directed towards my Aunt, but to me.

"So what do you think of the house Tsukune? I know I promised I would get rid of it, but when I came to look at it one last time an old friend of your adopted parents and I was there."

She gestured to the woman who looked to be in her mid twenties, whom she has not mentioned the name of yet.

"The keys rings are for you and Moka. You each have two sets to the house, and on you're key rings Tsukune is the key to your adopted parents' bedroom."

I'd already guessed that, I thought impatiently. I just want to know who this lady is.

"Here's the hard part. You parents, I mean you're adopted one had no idea what you were, but they did know that you had special needs that could not be ignored. This lovely woman next to me put-"

"Wait, I want to tell him," said the sweet voice

"By all means."

My aunt walked away from the camera and before me the devil. She suddenly chuckled, "I'm not the devil son. I'm much worse."

I flinched away and she chuckled again, "I'm sure you guessed who I am honey."

I suddenly felt loathing boil within me. My nails dug into the thick leather couch. I was sure she new was I was doing, but chose to ignore it.

"Obviously you weren't human to begin with. What the doctors thought was poison was you're blood. Not the Moka girls or Tanners blood even though those two had everything to do with what you are now. I wanted you to stay human Tsukune and you were up until your father interfered. He never wanted you to be human. I never even wanted to conceive you. Tanner wanted a child, I didn't well not until I found out that Tanner was not who I though he was. Through the whole time I was pregnant I tried to kill you and myself."

I gawked at the new information. Bile was stuck in my throat. I felt like I was choking on a boulder. Why is she telling me this? I thought.

"I wouldn't die Tsukune. I would starve myself of blood, I even tried to burn myself, and I drank blessed water! No matter what I did, Tanner would tie me up in holy chains to keep me from harming myself and you. He wanted you so badly."

Why was she telling me this?

"Eventually I gave up," she whispered, "When it was time for you to be born I cried with fear. I didn't want you to grow up like Tanner. That's why I tried everything in my power to kill us. I wanted to be free of him. I hopped that you never got to met him. When you finally came out the, doctors were baffled to find that you were human. Tanner was enraged; however, I cried even harder. Not because I was upset, but because was happy.

When they put me in you my arms you were so warm. I could feel my baby boy's heart beat was strong. You refused to drink blood and you were too young to change. The doctors said you would remain human most of your life. Tanner didn't want you after that and threaten to kill you. I feared for your life, so I fled with you to the human world and gave you to a family that knew what I was. I told them that if he didn't eat the food they gave you that you would need human blood, if it was too good to be true that you would stay human. I never came into contact with Tanner again. I know I didn't want you because you would grow up with Tanner as your father, but with these humans you grew up a sweet human for sixteen years. I wish that I could have been there."

I didn't want to hear this. I shook my head in denial. Why the hell was she telling me this? I didn't want to hear it! None of it could be true.

"I don't know how Tanner found you, but he did. When he murdered the family you loved and you saw all that blood, I think that's what caused you to think you were sick. When you got out of the hospital you were irritated by the daylight and wouldn't eat. That's why the doctors thought you had blood poisoning. Moka's blood and those pills were keeping you human for a good while until Tanner came into your life as your best friend."

"Why?" I muttered, teeth clenched. "You didn't want me from the beginning until you found out that I was human. Now that you know I'm not-I choked back a sob- WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME NOW!"

My body shook with emotions that were so bitter I could barely contain them; I was starting to lose it again. My clawed hands had already broken through the thick leather. As I stared bitterly at the screen my vision was tenting red. The woman who called herself my mother started to hum again. That pissed me off even more. "Shut up!"

She flinched from the camera as if it suddenly burned her. Her eyes held the sorrow, pain, and hurt only a mother could have after losing their child in death. At the moment, I was welcoming it more than looking at her another second.

"I love you Tsukune, my baby boy. I love you so much." she muttered before my Aunt appeared, taking my "mother's" place. I was grateful. The sight of her calmed me down slightly.

"Honey it was your mother's idea to fix the house. She paid for everything as a gift to you and Moka, but mostly you. We love you Tsukune, very much. I have to go. I feel that this is probably the last time you'll ever see me as me. I'm sure Tanner has some spell over me, but it wears off sometimes.

Again, we love you honey. No matter what happens stay strong, stay the sweet, calm and collected boy I raised. Don't become like Tanner," she blew a kiss to the camera.

I stood up swiftly and punched the screen as soon as it blacked out. I was too angry to feel the pain of the electricity dancing over my arm. I was breathing heavily, my teeth clamped tight together. Whatever that woman said or how deeply her words rang true in my head, I would never, and I mean never, call that her my mother, or Tanner my father for that matter. She even had the nerve to call me her baby boy. I could feel the deep emptiness of an abandoned child in my chest. I've always wonder what it would be like to have parent. To celebrate Mother's and Father's Day. I would always give my Aunt gifts on both of those days.

Suddenly I was impatient for the sun to go down and to see Moka; however the sun was still high in the sky. I felt trapped. I ignored the call of the sandman and the weight my body seem to gain by the second. A few yawns passed my lips, but I ignored those too. I was still trying to absorb the new information that was swimming in my mind like restless fish. Surprisingly I wasn't as mad as I though I would be. I set on the couch, head bent back staring at the ceiling thinking. The fact that I had a house dawned on me. As well as that it was meant for me and Moka. I smiled broadly and thought about the future. Would Moka and I be able to have kids? Would we travel the world together? That was one of the things I really wanted to do, and run a marathon. That wasn't going to be a problem anymore. I sigh heavily, unable to ignore my body's demand for sleep.

Moka's Pov

I searched the room from top to bottom, but still could not find the chain. I sniffed the air, but only found the smell of the maid who came to clean up regardless of the fact I didn't sleep here. I bit down hard on my tongue to keep me from screaming. What was I going to do? There was no way I would be able to control Tsukune when he gets angry. The way he smiled last night wasn't the smile I knew-or rather had known.

I shock my head in frustration.

Tsukune's mood swings and personality-or personalities-made it hard to tell if there was one or two of him. There could have been more that that, who knew. He had something planned, and the way I was feeling at the moment made me sick to the pit of my stomach.

My main priority right now though was to find that cursed chain ASAP. I decided to follow the human scent since it was the only lead I had. Quickly I changed into the dress that I had taken and added some shorts just encase I needed to rip the bottom half off for fighting. By the time the trail ended I was shocked at where it had led me. I stood at the footsteps of Tsukune's childhood home. Inside, I knew Tsukune was there.

Tsukune POV

I had to be dreaming. I was still on the couch with my head laid back staring blankly at the ceiling. Well I thought I was until I blinked and saw myself staring back at me. I blinked again. Suddenly the woman was my Aunt. I blinked quickly; it was my (human) mother.

Again.

Moka.

Again. This time it was the same woman as the first time.

Again. My heart stopped.

It was my Aunt, or what was supposed to be her. The skin on her face was a disturbing sickly shade of greyish brown and was peeling. Chunks of what to be her flawless black hair were falling out in with pieces of skin still attached. A huge gash decorated her abdominal and her torso. Her eyes were white with her head cocked to the side, and she was smiling at me with yellow and black rotting teeth.

The air around me suddenly smelled of stale blood and it chilled me to the bone.

I stared wide eyed at her in disbelief. I felt like I was on the verge of losing my mind. I thought I had rid my body of this guilt. It wasn't until I thought about them that the two sisters appeared right next to her as well as the old bum from the streets. I felt the color drain from my face like their eyes.

I jumped out and away from them. This couldn't be real. It was impossible. But I felt weak. As if their smiles and eyes were sucking away my energy as I had their blood. The little girl that I had recently killed had a huge hole in her neck. My stomach churned, and my mouth tasted slightly of bile. How could I do such a thing? I was never a murderer. Even if it's true that I was never human, I was never a killer until Tanner showed up.

The thought of Tanner pissed me off and pushed away the guilt I felt. The corpse suddenly frowned when I smiled with sheer, insane delight. All of the sudden I felt giddy. I could feel a hysterical laugh bubbling up in my blood and soon out of my mouth; however that was stopped before it could reach its climax. My sudden joy left me and was replaced by utter agony. It was equal to the pain I felt with those chains wrapped around me, but this was worse. Much worse. The wrist of my right arm unexpectedly went limp and lifeless from the pain. It wrapped itself lazily up my arm and increased when it reached my neck where I was bitten so many times.

The weakness and nausea increased ten fold. It felt like needles were attacking each of my cells and nerves. I fell to my knees and howled louder than I ever had in my life. (If you've seen Naruto with his new Wind type: Shuriken Wind Rasengan you've got an idea of what Tsukune is going through)

Moka's Pov

Tsukune gave a sudden, passionate cry of agony. I never dreamed he would let out such a cry now that he was such a powerful Yokai. Honestly, I didn't think he was capable of such a howl in the first place; Tsukune had regenerative powers that were surely beyond the comprehension of one such as I.

This scream wasn't like a playful scream or a scream from battle. This scream sounded of pure distress. Like a scream of a person just about to die, but far worse. I was surprised that he was here to being with. Even so, I had no time to think about that and ran to him.

I absently noticed the house did not smell of decay, but again there was no time for that. I found Tsukune on the couch with his head back staring wide eye at the roof and on his right wrist was his new holy lock. Tsukune looked like a statue of a very sexy Greek God being tortured in Hell by Lucifer himself. His mouth was just hanging open, revealing his long fangs, and he was still; so very still. His chest was not moving and all I could see where the white of his eyes. I started to panic. He was emitting a heart beat but I could not hear the sounds of his breathing.

My own cry easily left me body; however mine was of grief. He was dead and he died in agony. There was no doubt about it. I was shaking uncontrollable as my tears cascaded onto the floor; seeming like they were never going to stop. There was suddenly a gasp. I just noticed a woman that seemed to have been here the whole time. She had chocolate brown eyes and dark hair leaning over my Tsukune. Her hands were on the clasp of the holy lock. She was staring wide eye at the carcass.

It is not what you think! R&R PLEASE I REALLY WANT TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS THINK AND DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL! R&R

B/n: I'm as stunned as you are. Angel, you really are a very unusual author.


	13. The Wolf in Sheep's Skin

Sort of A/N B/N hybrid thing- Angel had written here something along the lines of this being her shortest chapter ever, and also she apologised for the wait.

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO ROSARIO+VAMPIRE ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.

ENJOY!

THIRTEEN

Moka POV.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I screeched.

"I-I didn't think this would happen. I thought it was supposed to suppress his powers not kill him!" The women shouted with just as much confusion and anguish in her voice as much as there was in mine.

I sprinted over to Tsukune and tried to rip the lock off, but right on contact it burned me. I hissed, frowning that my injury. My eyes immediately locked on to the woman. I yelled out again, infuriated that the idiot had killed my mate.

She flinched back, sensing a hint of my killing intent. The sight and smell fear on her face and body gave me a humourless smile. I wanted her to fear the pain I was going to inflict on her before I did it. I want to let the feeling crawl across her skin, as cold as dry ice burning away her psyche.

"Look Moka, it's not what you think, I'm Tsukune's mother!" she said quickly, her hands up like she was surrendering.

Suddenly a choking sound came from the couch. Both of our heads snapped over to a heaving, very pissed looking Tsukune, glaring at the women. His skin was still that unnatural white that no one, not even vampires, should have. He looked like he could drop dead any moment. His body was shaking at the strain it was to hold his weight up. Where that chain was I could actually hear the sickening noise of flesh burning. What really scared me was the fact that he wasn't healing! Not a bit. No only that, but Tsukune's eye color kept flickering back from chocolate brown to red. The thirst and anger that radiated off his body was unnatural.

"Oh God-," the women and I tried to say, but Tsukune had a sudden burst of energy and pinned her down. He was heaving for air like there wasn't enough in the world on top of her. If he wasn't running on adrenalin and anger I was sure he would have collapsed on top of her. From her burned hands I knew she was a vampire. Why she didn't just push Tsukune off like he was a weak fly, and at that moment he may as well have been, I don't know.

Another hissing sound joined the one of his burning skin, which was looking extremely bad by now. The layers of skin that was once there were charred black, and muscle tissue was peeling off like snake skin. The new hissing nose was coming from Tsukune's curled back lips. Drool was slipping his clenched teeth onto the women's face like he couldn't wait any longer to inflict pain on the women who sent him near death's door. She didn't look frightened at all. I was very much so. She just looked very downcast and disappointed. Like this wasn't the reunion she wanted with her son, but it was also the one which she had anticipated.

"Die!" Tsukune suddenly snarled.

Without warning Tsukune bit into his mother's neck and by the way he was chewing at the flesh and sucking on it greedily, he made it clear that he had no intention on stopping. It was just grotesque, and I flinched away as she started screaming in pain. She clawed the floor and started bashing her head against it. I stared wide eyed as Tsukune got a better hold on her and began tearing the roots out of her hair. I had never seen anyone cause this much pain to someone as he was doing now. The expression on her face told me I couldn't even being to imagine it.

Bile clogged my throat. I was so close to heaving up my lunch. "Tsukune!" I called, but my voice came out as a whisper. I just noticed that my body was shaking violently. Me, Moka Akashiya, afraid of Tsukune? What a joke.

We both are, whispered the Outer me. "Tsukune!' I said more loudly. He still didn't respond.

I noticed that the awful screaming had stopped. My gaze wandered from to the eyes that mirrored the one I loved so perfectly. Our eyes locked together again and I let out a shrill cry. There was no life in what I saw use to be warm. Now only there was death. The chocolate color that was once there was now taken over by pure white eyes. I shivered; this wasn't normal, nothing about Tsukune seemed normal anymore. Not for even demons. What the hell was Tanner? And how the hell was he able to corrupt Tsukune this badly? Slowly I approached him, not sure how unstable his current state was. I place my hand softly on his shoulder. Tsukune body stiffened and then relaxed. I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Tsukune?" I said unsteadily.

"She's not my mother," he suddenly whispered. "She was never my mother."

I gasped when I saw Tsukune. It wasn't out of shock, but out of happiness that I automatically knew was wrong and he shouldn't be feeling at all. I was facing a human looking Tsukune. His eyes and hair were the soft brown that I grew to love and not the deep black I had grown to hate. His skin was a tanning color, like he'd been out in the sun all his life. My heart swelled with love and unnatural longing. I also felt guilty, knowing I had all rights to. I should've be able to love what Tsukune truly was, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to love that side of him when I knew deep down that I'm was love with the human Tsukune. Suddenly I wanted to break down crying. My eyes stung with the coming tears. I could never truly love Tsukune because I was in love with the human version; however the human him no longer existed... only the wolf that was in the sheep's skin.

THIS CHAPTER WAS ONLY TO SUPPOSED TO FOCUS AROUND MOKA, THAT'S WHY IT'S SO SHORT. IT GAVE YOU WHAT'S SHE FEELING ON THE INSIDE MEANING MORE HEARTBREAKING DRAMA FOR TSUKUNE TO COME...R&R!

b/n: good call; it was definitely the right time to release one of these chapters. Oh and it's worth reading the last 3 chapters again, readers, as there have been some structural changes which present some ideas in different ways and orders. Please do r&r, I want to see what you guys think of this mini chapter right here.


	14. Unrequited Love

**FRANCKLY I'M DISAPPOINTED BY THE LACK OF REVIEW, BUT THAT'S NOT THE REASON I DIDN'T POST FOR THE LAST MONTH. I'VE BEEN BUSY TRYING TO FIND AN ENDING TO THIS STORY THAT I WAS SATISFIED WITH. THE ORIGINALLY I DIDN'T LIKE SO MUCH. SO HERE YOU GO ENJOY!**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Tuskune's POV

As you can imagine, the pain of being forcibly sealed away was intensely painful. It was like tearing out a piece of yourself. Rejecting what you really were, a physical denial. On second thought, you probably can't imagine it.

It also, should I survive it, offered me the chance at normal (or as close to it as I could get) life. One without this power, and the burdens that came with it.

I didn't want it; what would I have left? Could I even produce seed anymore to start a family? My body had been through so much already, so how was I to know if it would be able to recover enough to do so?

The thought of not being able to start a family scared me. I wanted that life, but I wanted to live it with everything I had and right then all I had left was Moka. If I didn't have her I couldn't even imagine what it would be like. Would she stay with me through that?

I already felt like the weight of the world was forcing itself onto my shoulders. I was afraid that in the future no one was going to be there to help me. Would I be able to survive like that? Could I support Moka?

"Tsukune."

Speak of the Angel and the Angel will come, I thought. This also made me wonder. How was someone... something... such as I be able to gain such a beauty? Unconsciously once my body felt her touch it responded threateningly, then relaxed.

"She's not my mother," I choked out hoarsely, "She was never my mother."

Moka gasped, and I knew immediately why. I could tell by the way her eyes has suddenly lit up in a strange way. I could tell she was on the brink of tears from simultaneous happiness and guilt.

I suddenly felt sick. I had been right all along. Moka didn't love me. She just feared the new me, the real me, but was still head over heels for the human version of me, which I currently looked like. Inside my heart continued to beat, but it felt like I was dying over and over again.

Couldn't Moka how much she was hurting me? My face still refused to display any signs of weakness. With much effort I stood on my feet and looked Moka in the eyes. I could tell she was uncomfortable by my gaze by the way she couldn't look at me straight for more than a few seconds without glancing to one side.

"Moka-"

She jumped at the sound of my voice causing me to stop almost before I had begun my sentence. I watched as her eys filled with tears. I turned my back to her, hoping she would leave without me saying so. I was sure if I opened my mouth a sob would break through and I wouldn't be able to hold back my angst.

Moka's POV

"He knows," was all I could whisper, all I could think when I heard his door quietly shut behind me.

My legs would no longer support me. I collapsed onto my knees and cried my eyes out once again. This knowledge was the last thing he needed in his current state. He probably now thought he really was alone in the world. When the rivers of tears finally dried themselves, I got to my feet. I needed some kind of outlet for this pain, or it would consume me entirely. Fortunately, I knew exactly who to tale this out on. The one who started this series of events. Tanner…

Tsukune's POV

My heart weighed a ton listening to my dark angel weep. I wanted to go and comfort her, I wanted her in my arms as I whispered every sweet word on this planet that would make a girl feel loved and wanted in her ear. I wanted to shower her in kisses and gifts. I wanted to spoiler her to her and my heart's contentment, but how could I do that with someone who didn't love me? Not some illusion, but the me who now I was and would always be? I examined my new chain. It no longer burned, but left an uncomfortable chill in my body that I doubted will ever go away unless the chain was removed. I got up from the bed and moved to the mini fridge in my room. The hunger wasn't as strong as it was suppose to be, but it took me twenty blood bags to supress it. I threw the empty plastic bags in the hazardous bin. I felt depressed and empty, despite my slightly bulging belly. I laughed humorlessly again. How, or indeed if was I able to still have a grasp on my sanity I did not know. I was exhausted, but I was also too scared to go to sleep. I would never get those dead faces and eyes out of my head! Sighing I wiped bangs from my face. Maybe after I killed a certin someone I'd feel better.

Kill someone? You don't mean me, do you dear son? And I see you've met your whore of a mother. Thank you for that. I was getter very tired of her meddiling.

The air suddenly left my body at the sound of Tanner's voice in my mind. The Holy Lock on my wrist suddenly started to sear my skin and the pain grew more intense with my anger.

Tanner chuckled. Quite a temper you have. Why get so angry at me for speaking negatively about your mother? You hated her did you not? She wanted to kill you since the very beginning. What kind of mother would kill her own kid?

Then, you found out I wanted you all along, even though for a brief moment I wanted to kill you, I was still by your side more than your mother ever had been.

"SHUT YOUR WORTHLESS MOUTH!" I shouted aloud. I was on my feet now, renewed hatred pumping through my arteries; however, the Holy locked sent a fresh wave of pain through me. I dropped to my hands and knees panting with clenched teeth. I cursed the Headmaster and my damn "mother" for this stupid chain. The Headmaster for forging such a nuisance and that women for placing the damn thing on me in the first place.

But see if I did that you would not know that your little plaything rudely broke through my door and tried to slaugher your younger brother and sister.

With my hatred, fear and worry was added, "Don't you dare touch a singal hair on her."

Too late, the twins are enjoying her blood very much, he chuckled.

I quickly pushed him out of my head. I started lashing out a thing in the room. My pain fueled by my anger towards that bastard. The next thing I knew I was downstairs scarfing down blood bags. I grabbed the keys to my (what turned out to be very fast) car. Little did I know I was about to suffer the most challenging mental experience yet.

Moka's Pov

I woke up with my heart on the floor and my emotions in full swing, but what out weighted them all was the pain I felt the guilt and disgrace that seem to eat even faster at my rotting heart. Who was I kidding I love Tuskune…don't I?

"Dear girl, why would you love something that wants to eat you?" chuckles the voice that set the whole mess in motion.

"I-it's not like t-that." I rasped. I didn't relize how thirsy I was. It made since. In my haze I could see my life staining my dress and my pale skin. How the heck did I ended up in this state. One second I stormed into the dark apartment and next nothing. It was hard to think. I was must have been hit from behind because I could feel something think and warm pouring slowly down my hair. I glared visiously at Tanner and tried as best as I could to breath, wich only added to the driness within me. I groaned loudly without meaning to because it would only added to Tanner's constant tanting.

"You seem thirsty Miss Moka. Honestly I didn't expect for you to wake up. The twins seem to enjoy your blood so much; that I thought that had drain you dry. I was kinda counting on that. Your death would really turn Tuskune into a monster," he laughs. "Perhaspe it's better that you survived. Killing you while he's here would make my day."

"W-why?" I whispered.

"Why-why am I doing this? Is that what you woundering?"

I nodded my head weakly.

"Like all parent they want there kid to grow and become successful, live better live then they did. It this case I want him to be the most feared, and powerful Yorki that's ever lived. I want him to have it all and to not have enough."

"It-it won't work. **You're going to drive him to kill himself!" **I screamed at him.

Tanner suddenly grabed my chin furiously! He was so close that I could smell human blood. "Miss Moka that is where you are wrong," he said as his grip on my chin tightens, "Out of anything my son wants to live, to find a family and a wife that is not weak. The bloodlust in him will simply not allow it. He will fight and kill if it means anything to save what he loves."

Tanner let go of me allowing that I could speak, "But you know he love me. He's going to kill you."

"He can't dear girl have you not been watching his actions? He is my son, I created him. My blood runs threw him. He can not kill me because I am his father."

"You're a monster-you know that. You killed everything he loved you DESTROYED EVERYTHING I LOVED just to make him stronger. You're such a damn FOOL," I cried.

He laughs wickedly. I would have thought her was on the edge of madness if I didn't think he was already there.

"Not everything Miss Moka, not yet. You are the only thing that keeps me from getting what I want him to reach. I'm going to make you scream his name so he can hear you."

I bit down on my lip as he pulled out a long mincing looking blade with sharp jagged edges. Without warning he cut open my bodice exposing my breast and begain slowly dragging the cold wicked blade up and down my body. Not once did it leave my skin. Even though they were light cuts they bled profoundly. My skin was actually burning from its touch and what made it worse was that my skin would automatically heal itself and Tanner would do it again again. I withered under the blade not dareing to scream. I wippered, moaned and let out a tortured breath loudly. More than once could feel Tanner lap up my blood all the way from my torso up to my breast. Inside my head I was screaming and cursing loudly; thinking of all sorts of thing I would do to this lecherous leech!

"Well then don't I have a strong one? We're just going to have to fix that right aways," Tanner said veniomliously.

Even thought I braced myself for what I thought would be Tanner's nexy assualt, I wasn't prepared at all, no where close. I thought he was doing to stabe me with the ugly blade. Oh, how was I way off. I didn't notice he left the room until he came back with tow buckets filled with something. All I knew was that it was a liquid because of the swishing sound. If it was blood I would have smelled it, and by the sound the viscosity was very weak. What had a low viscosity and was odorless? It only took a second for me to relize what it was, but it took Tanner less than that to pour the contents all over me.

"Oh Shi-,"

But before I could finish my swear electricity crackled all around me, my body convolsed on it's self. I screemed a bloody crawling scream, but I didn't call out for Tuskune, I wouldn't. For a good minute my body shook around violently as the electricity danced around my skin.

"I bet that hurt, huh, sweet heart and that was just water," He laughs wickedly, "Right out of the sink, but this next bucket will sure do the trick. It's not just water, it's-"

"Ho-Holy water," I chocked out.

"Bing-go! Not only that my dear girl, but silver grounded into dust." he cheered as if I won a prize.

There was no way I would be able to hold back Tuskune's name. Deep down, I really wanted him to come to my rescue. In the end when he finally did beat the shit out of Tanner would we live a happily ever after, but there was no such thing.

This time Tanner poured the bucket slowly over me, trying to make the on slaughter of my pain last has long as he could. I hated the thought that he was getting what he wasnted and I also hated the fact that I was too weak to stop my self. As the last of that crusaded water poured out of the bucket. I couldn't hold back the scream that was already tipping over the tip of my tounge.

With tears of agony cascading down my face, I cried out in the most agonizing cry I could for the man I love "**TUSKUNE!" **

_**PLEASE R&R! AT LEAST FIVE TO THIS CHAPTER NO THIS DOSE NOT EFFECT IF I'M POSTING OR NOT! BYT THE WAY I'M WYPEING THE NEXT CHAPER ALREADY!**_


	15. Unfocused

**_Long time no see. sorry for the long delay, tried to fit the ending in here but it didnt work. so one more chaoter after this. Enjoy_**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Tuskune's POV

The sudden impact of the unexpected pain was something I was not prepared for at all. The headache that came upon me was accompany with the sound of a high patch wail like that of an electric guitar stringing one cord over and over again until it annoyed the hell out of me! Automatically my hands left the steering wheel to protect my ears from the shrill noise. Which was the most foolish thing I could do going past one hundred miles per hour. Immediately my car swerves out of it's lane and into another. For a semi second the headlights of the opposite car blinded me. When my eyes finally did refocused I could see the utter surprise on the face of the driver and also the realization that he was going to die. Not if I had anything to say about it. Even in my rage, I didn't want another innocent person to die out of my idiotic action. I forced my hand to leave my ears quickly. My foot slammed onto the breaks before it could cut threw the other car ripping it in half. The tires hissed and blew smoke in protest by the sudden stop, but did the best they could. As I did this I willed the man to speed up so the back end of my car would slingshot into his. At the very last second he did and was safe out of harms way. Too bad I couldn't say the same for myself. From the sudden stop my car was flipping over. I braced myself for impact. Thank whoever that I had enough since in my red haze to put my seatbelt on.

There was a crash and the sound of shattering glass. At the same time I realized my airbag didn't deploy. I cursed violently as the shards of it cut across my cheek and I felt some bones snap. At the same time as the roof slammed against the pavement my head hit the roof. Once the car settled into the most uncomfortable position I could imagine, which was upside down, I took notice that the car I could have hit had stopped and the driver was running towards me. I had already unbuckled my self out of the wreck and pulled myself away. I collapsed on the pavement in distress.

"D-Don't-come near-me!" I chocked out. I was trying to stay as still as I could as my body tried to heal itself. Which was painful as hell. Feeling my bones snap back into place feeling new one grow while conscious was agonizing. "Don't come," I repeated.

Of course I was ignored. Who would not stop to help someone out of an accident, someone who started the whole thing; however seeing as I was the one, there was no helping it.

"Son-hey son are you OK?" spoke a middle age man as he kneeled down next to me. He took hold of my wrist to see if I had a pulse.

The only response he got was a loud tortured groan. He was too close to me and I was already in a partially unstable state. The unnatural scream I heard earlier had disappeared. What the hell was that anyway? Was it Moka? Assuming I was hurt he pulled out his cell phone out to call the ambulance. Before he could even punch in the first number I reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to me, "You don't want to do that" I snapped threw clenched teeth.

I bit down hard on my teeth as I felt my fangs elongate, the ignorant fool still had his hand on my wrist. I yanked my hand way and turned away in a fetal position. How was it that we were the only two people on this damn road! Faith must have a huge grudge against me. As punishment it had an infinite amount of way to fuck up my life. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to ignored the mans sent. The smell of adrinaline mixed in with human blood was making my veins crack. I let out another tortured sound.

"Kid you look pretty bad, I think-"

The man didn't get to finish his statement because it was cut off by another one of my howl of pain. It was worse this time. Not just a headache, but it felt like I was biting down on a phone line and poured water on it. My body twitched violently on it's on, while I was paralyzed with pain. The human's eyes mirrored mine only they we're in pain, but of fear. I tried to block out the scream that threaten to shatter my eardrums, but it wasn't an external attack but an internal cry for help.

"**TUSKUNE!"**

My heart shattered at her cry. It was on of pure turmoil. _Tanner was killing her!_ A tidal wave of rage filled me. I tried to suppress it back, but it was like trying to breath under water, impossible, suffocating, It just had too happen. I got lost in it. Falling deeper and deeper into my sea of anger with no way to hold it back. I've had enough! My head snapped to the closes source of blood. My nails dug into the pavemeant and I growled savagely at the human.

He recalled away and scrambled back. Not once did his eyes leave mine. Before he could even take his next breath, my hands were clenched around his throat. I smirked wickedly lavishing in the fear dropping out of his aura.

"D-Don't kill m-me! PLEASE!" he cried, but I ignored it.

I was too hungry for blood and revenge. I drained the mans life force away down to the last drop.

Unexpectedly I could hear Tanner cackling inhumanly in my head. _Come boy, don't waste your time on that empty vessel when you future is just minutes away_.

I dropped the corpse and took off running towards hell. I didn't need to hear his voice to the enticing thrill that buzzed threw my veins. Deep inside as much as I hated it, I was greatly anticipating tonight outcome.

In the end was no doubt that I was smelling Moka's blood… a lot of it. This only invoked more rage in me. I stormed threw the door only to find it empty. I growled in frustration.

"T-tusk-une," came a weak and pleading voice from behind me. I wiped around and immediately relaxed.

The anger and rage I felt quickly dissipated replaced with comfort. I breather out a sigh of relief, "Moka-chan!" Sparks of electricity danced across her. Moka's clothes were clinging on to her, her hair was dripping wet, big puddle of water was at her feet, and she was shivering. Wearily I stepped into the water. To my surprise it didn't shock me like it did to Moka; maybe that was due to the fact that the Holy Lock was still wrapped around my arm. "I'll get you down."

"Don't you touch me you idiot!" she snapped at me when my fingures bearly grazed her skin. "Who the hell do you think you are, I can take care of myself!"

I drew back in surprise. It took me a good minute to find my voice, "B-but Moka-"

"Don't Moka me you prick! This is all you fault! You killed your mother, you killed those innocent humans, but worst you even killed me!" she growled.

Suddenly her body went limp and a familiar laugh erupted from behind. "How do you like my new puppet boy; isn't she a beauty?"

I lashed out at Tanner. Newly born hatred simmering inside me just waiting to burst. How dare him for using Moka's body in such a way. There was a loud hiss, but it wasn't from Tanner it was from one of the twins, but I didn't care. They were the offspring of the man I hated and a memory I wanted to forget. With out any remorse I quickly slit the twins throat with a sinful grin planted on my face.

Tanner let out a laugh. _"How dose it feel to be the one to emotionlessly kill every single one in you family?"_

I ignored the voice and went to Moka. I tried to yank that chains off that were binding her to the wall, but like my holy locked it only burned me. For a few second I was hesitant. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed that chains and pulled with all the strength that Holy Lock would allow me.

"Stop," I heard her say faintly, but I ignored her too.

No matter how hard I pulled the chains wouldn't move a inch. I swore loudly. Moka looked up at me a small grin was danced on her face. Though her eyes looked dead, I could see love in them that made my racing heart slow down. So badly I wanted to kiss my Angel, but then again I really didn't know if she would return my kiss. Did Moka really love me? Her eyes said it all but did her heart. I looked around and searched with my blood for Tanner presence, but I found none. Quickly I bit my wrist and held it to Moka's lips. Even if she didn't love me, I would always love her. I winced when she bit forcefully into it but then I smiled glade when with each swallow she was getting more blood. I held my hand against her face and she leaned into it. This gave me hope. He skin had returned to it normal anemic color with a slight blush. Before she could speak I kissed her; hard, passionately daring her to pull away. She kiss me back and that cause my heart to jump a mile away. I was the one who broke the kiss first. Her scarlet eyes looked into my brown one; both of us not saying a word. We didn't have to thought. Our eyes told us all we needed to know, but by her speeding heart beat it confirmed it.

Moka's eyes suddenly widen. I spun around to find a grinning Tanner holding up a savage looking bald aim to kill me. Moka push me away from Tanners, I twisted in the air and reached for her; Moka reached for me instead of grabbing my hand she grabbed the Holy Lock while gravity did the rest and yanked it off me wrist. All I could do was watch and Tanners blade tore threw Moka's skin, past her ribs, and muscle into her heart. Moka let out a short lived cry when Tanner pulled the blade out then she went limp. Unmoving, completely still. Moka had breathe her last breath…

I let out a pained roar just as I felt my yorki blood flared to life inside me. My marked burned across my skin, just like my emotions and my heart die with Moka. I was all alone. All because of this one sick twisted minded man that stood before me. I dove deeper and deeper into the deepest darkest trench that was my hell. I became one with it. I finally accepted that this was my life. If it wanted to be made in blood so be it. I was going to gorged myself in Tanners blood until he begged for me to kill him. Till his screams of pain soothed my black soul, but I knew that would never happen and that gave me all the more pleasure. I had all of eternity. Just him and me.

A sneer appeared on my face and I glared daggers at Tanner. He paled and without meaning to took a step back. I took satisfaction in his racing heart beat and the sound of the thick crimson life rushing in his veins. I cocked my head to the side smiling even more and stepped towards him. This time instead of another step back he disappeared. Briefly I was confused only operating on sheer instinct. My body acted on it's own and ducked from the incoming punch to me head. I twisted my body and tried to knock his feet from under him, but he moved out of the way. I raced after him. When he turned a corner I sling shot myself after him, using the house to my advantage. When he turned another corner I was stun not to find him there. I was at a dead end.

_Where the hell did that bastered go!,_ I hissed in my head.

_Looking for me?_ said his thoughts.

Before I could turn around, Tanner grabbed my hair, pinned my arms behind me, and slammed me into the wall. I let out a stream of curses at the pain of my ribs snapping again. Tanner wasn't done yet. He suddenly backed up and with all his might through me into the wall. My body crashed threw and then for a minute I was soaring threw the air until I collided with a tree. I spat out the blood that collected in my mouth and charged at Tanner.

_Boy don't you know better than to charge at your appoints head on. Didn't that girl teach you anything? _he hissed in disapproval.

One minute I was on my feet and the next thing I knew Tanner had disappeared from my view and a sharp stinging pain cut crossed me chest. Tanner's amuse laughter echoed throughout my mind. I shock my head like I was a dog trying to get water out of my ears, only it was Tanner's maniacal laugher. Looking at my chest I found deep life threaten lacerations across my chest. The skin around the wound was papery thin white. Unlike the surrounding skin, the wound was fiery red. Crimson bright scarlet bleed into my shirt and out of my mouth. I found myself suffocating on my own life blood. I fell on my knees trying to cease the flow of blood as my wounds healed slowly. My vision began to become clouded, my thoughts incoherent at the blaring sounds of life from over a 100 miles overflowing my senses. I felt myself slipping again and I tired desperately to fight a fight there was no way I could win.

_Then why fight? _

I groaned, not just from the pain, but that fact that I still haven't found away to get this other side out of me.

_Give in to me. Unlike yourself, I won't hide our deepest desires. Carnage, sex, blood, death. _My wicked thought yearned for the images that flashed in my head. _What are you waiting for?_

"_**You make me sick! And I thought you would be better than this. Instead you barely have the energy to heal and your choking on you own blood. How pathetic.**_

His remarked spark and large amount off annoyance within me. God, I wanted to fall into this heavy void that was pressing on me, but I was more worried about protecting Tanner from me. I didn't want to kill him thought I now that bastered deserved everything that I might just be seconds away from doing.

_Let go…_

"No," I spoke.

_Let me out! _It cried.

I-I can't you-you'll h-urt Moka," I whimpered. I was hanging on by a thread now. Barely holding on to whatever sanity I could cling to.

In my fading vision Tanner was approaching. Closer, faster each time I went in and out of consciousness. Is this my end?

**tell me what you think. I havent been getting any reiews anymore which is heartbreaking...T.T Until next time...which will be soon since my bball season for high school is comeing to an end. FINALLY!**


	16. All in All

**sorry for the mistakes wasnt able to loook over it twice cause i'm being kicked off the computer for the night. ENJOY ANYWAY AND REVIEW, i put my heat into this.**

FINAL CHAPTER

MOKA'S POV

I sucked in a pained breath. Which I shouldn't have been able to do since I was suppose to be considered dead. I squeezed my eyes shut as my body tried to convert Tuskune's blood into my own. It body was tearing its self apart. Especially since Tuskune's nature is more demonic. I withered in pain and whined like a lost puppy. It felt like eons instead of mere minutes that the pain slowly coursed threw me. When it was finally completing it's last wave, my body convulsed on it's self. I laid on the floor sweating out cold sweat and taking deep claiming breaths until I was sure I was in my right mind.

"Tus-Tuskune, got to find him," I said lamely as I tried to lift myself off the cold marble floor.

I wondered threw the house not sure where I was headed, just knowing it was the right place go. I was soon met by fresh cool air, which was a huge step up from the stuffy metallic hell I just walked out of. My body took me to the source of the welcoming air. The soft breeze bringing me the smell of pin woods and maple trees. This would have been relaxing if I wasn't aware of the dire situation Tuskune and I were in. I continued to wonder until I came to a giant gaping whole that led to the back of the house. Before me was Tuskune staring blankly at the sky on his knees. My eyes wondered over his body looking for any signs that he was hurt. They widen when they traveled all the was down his chest. Wide clawed like gashes decorated it laced with his own dark blood. Tears came to my eyes. Even a blind man could see that it was fatale. Tuskune's eyes trailed to mine. It didn't look like he was aware who that it was me he was gazing at. Silently his lips moved, but I couldn't make out what he was trying to say from this distance.

I let out an emotion filled cry, "Tu-skune!"

_What do you think you're doing there gawking at your dieing mate! _Screamed the Outer Moka. Every word she hissed at me dripped with vengeance; thus, causing me to cringe inwardly. I wasn't use to such violence emotions and thoughts growing in her head. That was my job. I caught her blood lust, and rage easily like the plague. I gave my self to the most primitive instincts an S-class vampire could have. My body couched down, hands tensed into claws as my dry lips peeled back on my teeth exposing my elongated fangs. The hair on my head began to rise off my back from my increasing aura that poured into the air. Immediately my eyes shifted to the threatening movement headed towards _my_ mate, but at the next step, his footsteps paused and his eyes traveled to mine. They were mocking me. Questioning did I really have the guts to face him.

Somehow I had ended up shielding Tuskune with my body. Instead of attacking. I watched as his intoxicating yet dead eyes scanned me. First to my stained silver hair, then my tattered exposing dress, to my knee high boots. Did he see me as a threat or an alley? It didn't take me long to figure it out because his eyes suddenly flashed with lust and pure need. A smile spread it's way across his peal skin, and before I can even react Tuskune's nails were already digging into my skin. His eyes shinned again locking me in his grasps. Even thought his grip held me bounded by my face, my whole body felt like it was made out of the heaviest substance on earth. This wasn't the Tuskune I knew, but in every way he was enticing if not more.

"Mo-ka" he exhaled my name in such a husky voice causing waves of shivers to wreck around my unmoving body.

Tuskune smiled at my obvious inner torment. I watched as he licked his lips. Showing me his dangerously looking teeth. Then suddenly, just like that, I was no longer under his nonexistent spell. My mate had collapsed on the ground. His skin had gone into that sickening white when his chain was placed on his wrist.

Out of rage I attacked at Tanner, but not blindly. Inwardly I knew there was no chance against this man, but at least for a bit I would be able to hold my own against him. While I had this slim chance of inflicting major pain, each one of my blows were backed up with a large amount of packed energy. Tanner stayed on defense not once switching. I lashed out at him with all my might hoping to find an opening, but was only able to land two hits on him.

"My my, he hissed at me, Those had quiet a bit of power in them. Sad for you though not quiet enough."

I gawked at him. Tanner was unscratched. No wound was visible to my eyes; not even a bruise. He didn't give away the slightest hint of fatigue. What the hell did he think he was? A God? I laughed openly without the slightest tress of humor in it. I used all I had in those brief seconds. I guess the only thing I can do now is fly (not latterly fly. Flight or Fight, that expression) Turning away from Tanner I grabbed the unconscious Tuskune without the slightest bit of hesitation and took off running. I didn't know where, hell, anywhere from this nightmare would be a blessing. The area I was running through was dense with Greenleaf, pine trees and maple. Hopeful the smells would mask our scent. It didn't take long for my limbs protested against the extra weight I was caring and the lack of much needed oxygen in my muscles. All that was driving me on was my will the adrenaline, and the want to protect Tuskuen.

_Why do you run when in my eyes you're shinning like a light house. You're not even trying to hide your yokai, _he laughs.

"Tuskune," I huffed. There was no response.

I came into a stop and stood as still as possible. Tuskune was moving at all. Vagely I was becoming aware of how cold he was and that he wasn't moving.

"Tuskune!" I said franticly as I placed him on the ground and put my ear to his lips to see if there was any signs of life, but there was none! "NONONONONONONO! I cried. Not againg! Please Tuskune wake up! I love you too! Can you hear me Tuskune Aono! I LOVE you." My fist pounded against his heart begging that it would beat. Tears spilled over my eyes. "I d-don't care that you're a monster…"

I bit into my wrist willing to give every ounce of my life for him to breath again. Just to see that sexy erotic grin of his again. To hear his laugh and to see his eyes. There was no way I could live this life without Tuskune. I absolutely refused to. I parted is pale lips with my shaky figures and fed him my blood. I repeated this and repeated until his mouth was full of it. Preying that it was bring him back to me, but I was left unanswered. Soon I had to stop, weak physically and mentally. My vision becoming disordered and I began to feel unbalanced. Just like that I finally broke. I collapsed myself this time, over him, crying silently.

Tanners wicked laugher filled the air around us causing it to chill even more as its volume highten. "What a beautiful night dear Moka! I love how you're heart breaks and that you're on your knees in pain," he howled at the sky. His body towering over mine and his son. "I'm not done yet. I'm dishearten that Tuskune left you before he saw the climax of all this-"

He didn't finish because before he did I gave one last effort of resistance. With the last amout of energy I was able to muster I kicked Tanner squear in the chin. Tanner had his guard down, wasn't expecting me to put up more of a sturggle. Which gave me that advantage. The blow knocked him off his feet sending him into the trees. I heard a sicking satisfactory crack as his neck broke from my kick.

"Know your place!"

Tanner's POV

An agonizing pain shot down my spine as my neck broke and my body chrashed into the trees. I sucked in a sharp breath when I finally stilled and let out a string of curses. Painfully I snapped it back in place and climbed out of the mess. Fresh raged coursed threw me and I sprinted to where the little wench was. Grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the trees to see how she liked it!

"KNOW MY PLACE!" I yelled visiouly. Loud enough that I'm sure it could wake the dead. My voiced echoing off the trees as birds scattered above up. "Trust me girl I know my place.

Moka's POV

My eyes winden when he spreaded my leg out and pined me to the ground. Cold terror pressed heavely on me and I knew that I'd become as white as a ghost by the was Tanner cackles in the night air. I closed my eyes and turned my head a ways as he drops his pants and I let out a cry. My eyes once again filled with tears and spilled over my closed lids. I never thought I would become the prey. I'm an S-class demon for crying out loud! I cried for my weakness, my helplessness, and soon I wasn't even going have my pride. My only love, mate, dead in the most horrible way-doubted that I was committed to him. How could I blame him. My mind wondered away, but my heart aways stayed his. _Tuskune… _

Suddenly Tanner forcfuly grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. Inwardly I screemed in outrage, but that all ceased when his tounged broke through and entered my mouth, causing me to gage as he ravaged the inside of it. Tanneres heavy body stayed on top of me and I could feel his hard eraction at my torso.

_Tuskune… _I said mentally, unable to voice my pleas. Preaying that anyone or anything save me from this hell.

Tanner's mouth trailed to my neack , allowing me to suck in air, and he begaing to suck forcefully. While his hands started to tear at the clothing left on my body. "No, I rasped my voice hore from thirst, stop this!"

Tanner groaned in pleaser and I recalled inwardly when I felt his arousal. His hands grabbed at my exposed chest as he began to massage my breast. Heat started to swell in my cheacks as well as throughtout my body causing my eyes to widen at my body respone. Tanner seem to had noticed too and increased his attack on me. I shook my head back and forth trying to keep him from my hips. Without warning he grabbed my hair and yanked my head to the side. I let out a agonizing screeam as I feel my roots being ripped out of my head. "Tuskune!" I wept. As soon as I said that Tanner pushed himself inside me remorselessly.

I gasped my eyes almost rolling in the back into my head from the pain, He was in too deep! I could feel myself bleed as he repeatedly forced himself into me harder with each thrust. I felt my pelvic bone crack and I screamed over and over and cry begging the heavens to stop this. Once again I was left unanswered.

Tuskune's POV

Violated, threaten and angrey as hell. Inside I was shaking like I was in a category 10 earthquake. I was aware. Oh! I can feel, smell, taste, and worst I could hear. Her crys her sweet voice tearned into hellish screams! She shouldn't have to cry for me like that. It killed me on the inside. I want to claw at my ears; however there was one major flaw that I cursed myself for. MY DAMN BODY WOULD NOT MOVE! She shouldn't have to cry for me like that. It killed me on the inside. I was not breathing my heart did not beat and my limbs didn't even twitch. To the average eye and apparently deamons I appeared dead; completely lifeless. Moka, not even Tanner could since and yokai aura. I watched as he spread her legs apart, took off his clothes, and sealed his mouth against her's. Filled her mouth with his slimy tounge. Then he started tearing her clothes off. Every inch of me was drenched with desire and seething, violent rage. My mind was in pain. My whole soul was in termoral and when Tanner slam himself into her, MY MATE!, and I heard her hip done craked I couldn't take it anymore!

Moka's POV.

Suddenly Tanner stilled above me and I was thankful. I could feel my blood pouring from between my legs. I was too weak, too thirsty to continue. For a good minute Tanner did not move. His eyes were fixed to where Tuskune laid and in those eyes I could clearly see fear. I took this as a chance to get myself fee. I willed my shaken limbs to to pull him out of me; they wouldn't comply. Just as quickly as he stilled, his arms once again pinned me to the ground. Instead of the strenght that was in them before they were shaking. I bent my head back and froze. My eyes stinging with the incoming tears. Tuskune's eyes were looking at Tanner with such hate, that if looks could kill-

I wanted to say his name, but I became mute. Only able to mouth it. In my head thought I was screaming only one thing. _FORGIVE ME._

Tuskune suddenly growel savagely. His eyes shinning a furious red, lips curled back in a wicked cruel grin and his demonic marking decorating his face, heightening his alarming evil features. I couldn't move, petrified by the killing intent radiating off of him. Tuskune was breathing heavely as if he could beary contain it. With every second it seem that his breathing would become more frantic; out of control. Impatiently waiting to lash out and beat the shit out of Tanner.

"**GET OUT OF HER!"** he screamed. His voiced rocking deep into my bones. His voice wasn't his voice though. It was wrought and deep as if he was suddenly coming into his powers. Has Tuskune finally excepted what he was. I found that I was able to move though I still couldn't seem to find the words I wanted to say. What was he thinking? Did he think I left him and went for Tanner? That I seduced him? His face only showed anger not betraly. I looked back at Tanner only to find him in the same exact position. He seemed to be frozen by Tusken's glare as I was before he collapsed. Tanner opean his mouth to say something, but before he even spoke Tuskune moved. The air was filled with the sent of blood instently as well a accompanied with the sound of craking bones and other frightening sounds. My eyes stayed on my mate as if they were afraid he would dissapear. I watched as he dumped Tanners head and watched as it burst into black flames. Eating at his flesh. Sickly bubbles sound and snapping filled my ears. My stomached churned and I vomited surprised that I had anything in my stomache. Instently Tuskune was beside me; supporting me. Without hesitation I grabbed his wrist and bit into it. His taste exploded in my mouth and I almost gagged on it. Now that I could feel again my emotions suddenly erupted in me. I begun to shake crying once again.

I felt Tuskune's hands run threw my hair as I leaned into him for support. **"Shhhh,** he cooed softly in my ear, **I'm not going to leave you. You're safe and I'm going to protect you. No one and I mean **_**no one **_**will ever do that to you again Moka. Just sleep. I'll take care of everything."**

It took time. It was hard for me to stop crying. I never felt so helpless; so alone before. Were thease feelings what I put Tuskune through when I was unsure about my feelings towards him. Thankfuly I didn't have to feel thease feeling for long. Tuskune did not stop his prase and safe assuring words until I was deep sleep and calm.

Tuskune's POV

My nails tore threw his flesh cleanly. Tanners blood spraying against me. Wild, sick satisfaction surge from within me when his body burst into flame. I would have loved to have made his death slow and painful, but my main concern was to get back to Moka. I heard her vomit from behind me and I soon found myself next to her. Comforting her as she broke into an emotional mess after I fed her. **"Shhhh,****I'm not going to leave you. You're safe and I'm going to protect you. No one and I mean no one will ever do that to you again Moka. Just sleep. I'll take care of everything."**

(time skip. Back at Youkai Academy in Moka's room)

The flowers I gave Moka were still here back at the Academy. The room was heady

with the scent. Still fresh as if they were picked yesterday. I came to tearms with myself. Gratefully, I didn't feel guilty anymore by taking life thanks to all the hell Tanner put me in. Two days passed and Moka has bearly been able to stay conscious when I wasn't feeding her human blood. I hunted for it myself. Making sure it always stayed fresh . I knew the Headmaster only allowed this because Moka needed it. Knowing this wasn't going to last for long so I always grabbed a little extra for myself. My torso and back was marked with fresh permanent scars. I wasn't surprised that Ruby-chan, Yukari-chan, Kurumu-chan, and Mizora-chan didn't come. My youkia pressure was over the top without my chain. I couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason why Moka still slept. Since I got settled, I not that my hair had grown slightly longer and messy as ever. I'd also grown into a toned body and my huge apatite.

I walked into her her room and was automatically stunned still. Even though she was asleep. She radiated life. Her skin as pink and flawless as her hair. I gazed at her transfixed. Without meaning to, my eyes wondered to her neck and I watched at her vein pulsed against it. I went stiff when my throat closed in on its self and my fangs unwillingly pushed there way out. I clamped my mouth, covered my nose, and closed my eyes. Once I had at least a tiny smidge of control I quickly shut the door and went to the balcony. I cursed silently. I still wasn't able to control myself when I was taken by her scent. I didn't need blood infact I was full at the moment, but she made me so hungry! I groaned loudly from annoyance with myself and my pain. I wished Headmaster would hurry up with that new chain. You'd think he had an extra with a case like me. I leaned my head against the cool bars trying to get a grip, but Moka's fragrance held me tight like a leash.

"So I have you bound tight like a leash?" purred a sleepy Moka as she wrapped her arms around me.

I frozed at the unsuspected touch. "Mo-" I choked her name.

She turned me around and smiled. I let out a tourchered growle and once again cursed the Headmaster. How could she, a head shorter than me, have so much power over me. I tired to speek but she cut me off with a kiss. I immideatly submitted to her. Welcoming her soft lips with open arms. Without breaking the kiss I picked her small fram up and carried her to the outdoor furniture.

_You can read my mind. How?_

Moks chucked and thought _we're mates; bonded by blood ans soul. We didn't relize it, but we've always been. It's just stonger now that I've taken a good about of your blood as you did me. _

I broke a quickly when she menchened blood and turned away. I was breathing heavier than she was. "A-And wh-what is this? W-why do I not have control?" I spoke allowed.

"That's natural Tuskune. You need blood much more than I do. For one you barely had any growing up with those human and those pills. Second, you just don't have any control. We vampires naturally yearn for the blood of our mates."

I turned to look at her. Felt her cool fingers traces my marks and trail down to my chest. I shivered under her and pulled her againt me tightly. I sighed heavily then nuzzled my face into the curve of her neck and kissed her. This time it was her turn to shiver.

"You're my posion Moka," I muttered. I flet her blush and squerm uncomfortably on my lap. I kissed her pale neck harder and asked. "Do I make you uncomfortable, love?"

I felt her skin heat up and said "N-No."

"Moka, please don't lie to me." I hissed playfuly. I pulled her even tighter against me and started to rub my hand up and down her back. While I kissed and left mutipaly hickies on her neck that heald right away only making me leave more.

She moaned quietly. "I-I'm n-not lying." This time she tried to move away from my teasing torment, but held her tight. "L-let me go please Tuskune!"

"Mmmmm-mmm" I mumbled while kissing the base of her throat causing her to lift her head up. I couldn't help myself. I was starved for this. I missed her everything. I wanted her make he has hot as I could hopeing to increase the tase in her blood and to play with her. But only to play and tease. I wasn't sure how'd she react if I told her I wanted to be insider her after what Tanner did. I sucked in a sharp breath at ther sudden anger. Unconsciously my hands found her breast and I quickly pulled them away. "I-I'm so sorry Moka I didn't want to do that-wait-I mean I wanted to, but I-" I stopped when I notice her eyes. They were scarlet, but her hair was still pink.

"Who told you to stop? She said in a questioning hard voice. I smiled wickedly at her and went to finish what I started.

"My God Moka I love you," I siad then bit into her neck. I moaned at the taste of her blood and this time it was my turn to move in my seat uncomfortably.

Moka laughed. That's when I knew she knew and blushed furiously. I felt her hands run threw my hair, then my chest massaging my muscles and I immediately felt relaxed despite my growing need to be closer to be in her. I'll wait for her. By the smell that was emitting off of her I wouldn't have to wait long.

"I love you too Tuskune. I hope you know that you're place is always beside me."

**R&R UNTIL NEXT TIME! BLEACH!**


	17. ALUCARD

**A/N- In honor of my 50th review I decided to give a bounus.**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER**

After so many days, weeks, and months that I've waited and cursed...it was finally here. I was happy that Moka was excited about it. Why wouldn't she be. She's been talking about it ever since the Headmaster had given the OK. It almost made the thought about going bearably, but inside I was dreading it like the thought of graduation. Thank God that was over! Everyone was so torn up and in a crying fit about it! Even Moka, when she knew good and well that we would be moving in together. Yukari kept asking how come I wasn't so torn up about it…well I was. I'm going to miss my harem, but my heart belonged to Moka. I looked around our dorm room which helad too many not-so-happy-memories. And now…I have to face another blast-from-the-passs that I would greatfully love forgert. hell of a chance that happening. I've argued with Moka about it countless times, but of course she won. I looked at my lovely blood maiden before me and smiled. If are relationship would ever go anywhere…it was time that I to met…I swallowed thickly…the-parents.

"Ready to go Tsukune?" Her cheery voice brought me out of my gloomy thoughts.

I gave her the best smile I could muster at the momment, "Ready-to go."

I carried both Moka's and my belongings to the buststop. She had warned me that her father, Issa Shuzen and her mother, Akashiya Bloodriver, combined were much worst than the experienced with Tanner combined, which of course worried the hell out of me. The natural thing when asking a vampire's hand in marriage, was to fight the head of the family. Issa is known to be brutal, according to Moka. When she told me that I remembered the time I had a playdate with her as a kid. She dared me to kiss her on the cheek. When I did her father immediately grabbed me by my shirt and made me sleep outside. As far away from his daughter as possibly. I shuddered openly. Well, at least I knew now how'd he gotten there so fast, or even heared what we were doing.

"Is everything OK Tsukune?" She askes concerned.

"Yeah," I lie, "everything'-great!" Again I shudder. this is not going to end well, I just know it!

"I'm sure father's loosened up since we were kids. Anyway…I'm as nervious as you are. I hope he likes you. You're as strong as an S-class vampire maybe even stronger. You're already praticly apart of the family."

"Not as of now. This is the third bracelt the headmaster created, and it worse than the last one. I was sick for weeks and even you had trouble taking this one off," I complained. Moka looked at her watched and smiled, "Oh no-" I tried to protest, but she interupted.

"C'on Tsukune if you want to learn how to control it you need to do this regularly. We already talked about this. Besides, the bus driver will be here any minute and I don't want him to see us necking." She began to move her pink silvery hair aside and exposed her neck. I looked away at the sight of her large, pulssating, blue, vein. "Tsukune," she siad threatingly.

"What if I hurt you like the first time?" I said now making up exuses.

"That was weeks ago! Now hurry up!" she demanded.

Letting out a forcefully sight I showed her my fangs to let her know I was ready. I chuckled when she jumped then blushed with embarassment. I opeaned my arms for her. Once she was in my grapse; I immediately went for her plae inviting neck. Twice a day I had to do this. I'm supposed to take a little more blood than I do the first time to build a tollerance for it. AND DAMN WAS THIS HARD! Over time Moka seemed to get shorter and shorter since spring break, so I had to bend down while she was on her tippytoes to reach what I craved and hungered night after night for. She had punched me and told me I was getting taller and not the other way around. Of course I had to tease her about it. This was my second feeding from her today, so I had to drink more than this morning. I pulled her closer to me and I heard her moan. My grip on her seemed to get tighter and tigher with each mouthfull. Whenever I did this I felt like I was starving myself of her. All we had to go on was donated lukewarm blood. YUCK! Moka's blood was like a wakeup call. Hot, thick, sweet and more like a moist fresh chocolate chip cookie-

I heard her heart skip mutipal beats. I let go-I _had _to let go, painiced."A-are you," I took a deep breath, "Ok? Did I hurt you?"

"Yeah and-no," she smiles weakly. "You did better than last night." I walked away from her to rid myself of her scent momentarly. I then walked back and inspected her neck. "Already healed, no worries."

"I only did better this time 'cause I didn't nearly bleed to death from one of your rigerious trianing sessions," I joked tring to lighten the mood; though it seemed I was the one trying to convinced myself.

"HEY!" she says mockingly offended, "Without those rigerious session-you wouldn't have the tempting body you have now." she smiled and ran her fingurs over my chest.

I had to supress a growl that was building in my chest just as the bus pulled up. Like usual, it was empty and the only ocupants on it were Moka and I. It wasn't like we minded the lack of eyes. Its summer so the bus was kind of muggy; that didn't stop us from cozying up and away from the bus driver's shadowed face. It wasn't until nightfall that the bus reached the outskerts of the…are you kidding me is that a real European castle? I gawked.

"This is as far as I'm allowed to go, boy." he said, exhaling a cloud of smoke my way.

"Moka, it's time to wake up," I say as I shake her softly. This only accomplished her to snuggle up to me closer.

"Ten more…minutes Tsuki,' she mummbles.

I cursed inwardly. She's seriously going to leave me to face her parents! ALONE! I grabbed the sleeping bueaty and carried her bridal style off the bus with our stuff. Only God know's how I managed that without making myself look like a compleate fool. I watched the bus drive off leaveing me alone in the dark. A little faster than it did arriving here too. What was he running away from? I looked around me. The trees were as dead as ever like the one surrounding the academy. The only odd thing was the moon; a giant crimson orb painted on a black canvass.

"Isn't she beautiful?" came a mysterious voice from behind me.

"Yeah, is said slightly dazed, "It re-" Out of reflex I shielded Moka with my body from the was no way I was going to let what happen months ago happen again! I swallowed the snarl that was building in my throat and glared at the stranger. "Who-are you," I say nervioulsy. This man's very exsistents made me nervious for some reason.

Formally, he bows before me and says, "Nice to see you again Aono, Tsukune."

"Count Shuzen-sama?" (I think that's the right formal suffix. Correct me if I'm wrong.) He had shoulder length midnight black hair with some of it decorating his chin. Shuzen was also sporting a grey suite with a black trench coat over it despite the night's heat.

"That I am. You remember my mate, Akasha Bloodriver, and it's seems you finally came into you own skin," he comments as his frighten scarlet eyes gazed over me. I had the odd feeling that it wasn't by body. They stoped at the Holy Lock on my wrist. "You have that much of _his_ blood in you?" he then questioned.

I nodded hello to Moka's mother then said, "Excuse me?" I say now beyond confused. What was he talking about?

"Moka, be a good girl and unseal Master Aono," he commanded suddenly.

My eyes widen at his words then Moka shifted in my arms. Before I could stop her the Holy Lock was off my wrist. Quickly I shoved her away form me and I away from her. I fell on one knee and tried to gain as much control over myself, but the unwelcome thirst was beating itself murderous at the back of my throat. My marks burned slowly across my shoulder and neck. I had to bite my tongue till it was bloody to keep myself from howeling in pain. I glared at Moka, pleading she put the lock back on.

She shrugged and looked away, now unsealed and said, "Daddy's orders," she said and danggled my chain before me still not looking. "If you want it Tsukune-"

"-stop eyes my daughter and kill me," he finished, hands clasped around my neck.

Briefly I was stunned. I knew this was going to happen, but I didn't think so, so soon. My hand grasped the arm that was pinning me down and twisted trying to break bone. I was after blood. Shuzen's eyes narrowed at my unspoken challenge and decided not to hold back any longer. I kick him off me; sending him flying into a tree. In seconds I'm after him, but where the destrustion stops he was not there. I closed my eyes and focused on his youki and killing intent...behind me. Before I can turn he has his hands set apon me to where he can break my neck. I paused for a second. He reacted faster than Moka did when we were training. I didn't let that stop me though; quickly, I jabbed my elbow into his ribcage hard. Shuzen buckled over, surprised that I wielded such strenght. I would have stopped there. Despite his order I didn't want to kill him, however, I somehow got drunk off the thrill. I wanted to kill man oh man did I want to kill him! To slay the strongest vampire, to drink his blood during my victory dinner, to see his eyes go vacant as death took slowly took over…and win Moka's hand. I licked my lips and balled my fist in anticipation. _Power without feeling is meaningless. _Moka's words ranged through my head.

"Boy you're such a fool," he chuckled.

As soon as he said that I could no longer see him, but I knew where he was going. I planted my right foot and pivoted behind me. I smiled when my fist connected with his face. Without warning I felt the fire in my blood suddenly receed as well as my strength. I need blood…

"That's enough Tsukune," she whispers in my ear and kisses me on the cheek, "You beat him." I leaned on her for support. Shit, I hated that cursed lock!

"Are you OK dear?" asked Moka's mom. My eyes widen at the resemblances between her and her daughter.

The count brushed off himself and smiled at me. "How a boy like you aquired Alucard's blood I do not know. The Headmaster was right to put such a strong Rosario on you."

I blink, having to do a double take at his words… "WHAT! DRACULA!" I exclaimed. My hunger quickly forgotten.

Shuzen ignored my question and walked away, but Akasha aproched me and held out her hand smiling just like the pink haired Moka I knew.

"Welcome to the family Tsukune!"

**_Of course you have to review. Hoped you liked it!_**

**_ANGELHINATA16 love's her supportive readers! R&R_**


End file.
